Wir gehören zusammen, wie der Wind und das Meer
by IAmFallen
Summary: HGDMEr legte seine Lippen auf ihre zarten weichen.Sie öffnete langsam ihren Mund.Er küsste sie mit Leidenschaft und mit...ja mit Liebe. Er liebte sie, verdammt nochmal, er liebte sie.[Auzug aus Kap7,geändert]
1. Prolog

_hey _

_so...ich dachte mir mal,ich überarbeite die Story nocheinmal. Ich werde nicht so viel verändern, ich werd nur gucken meine kleinen Fehler zu beseitigen ;)  
Ich hoffe,dass vll jemand diese Story noch liest!;)_

* * *

_Prolog:_

_Wir gehören zusammen,  
wie der Wind  
und das Meer  
und wenn wir uns trennen,  
sieht uns der Morgen vielleicht nie mehr _

_- Xavier Naidoo-_

Amalia Surrens sah sich um. Sie hatte eine kleine Hütte erwartet, nicht ein Palast wie aus einem Märchen. Sie saß in einem Zimmer, welches sehr der Bibliothek von Hogwarts glich. Bücher waren in allen Regalen und Ecken verstaut, das Licht der Lampen und Kerzen reichte grade mal aus um etwas zu lesen.

Amalia lehnte sich leicht zurück. Hier also lebte der Mann mit der wunschschönsten Geschichte des dunklen Krieges. Der dunkle Krieg, in dem Harry Potter Lord Voldemort tötete und dem Zauberreich wieder Frieden schenkte. So viele Menschen starben. Sie seufzte.

„Wieso seufzen Sie?", hörte Amalia eine tiefe ruhige Stimme.

Sie drehte ihr Kopf zur Tür und erkannte einen gutaussehenden Mann. Sein kurzes blondes Haar erinnerte sie an einen Engel, doch seine Haltung zeigte ihr,dass er eher ein gefallener Engel war-

Sie sprang auf und verbeugte sie leicht.

„Es freut mich, dass Sie mich doch empfangen!", sagte sie.

Der Herr des Anwesens nickte ihr zu und setzte sich in einen der großen roten Ohrensessel.

„Nun, mir hat man nicht gesagt, wozu Sie zu mir wollen!", stellte er fest und zauberte Tee und Gebäck auf den Tisch.

„Ich interessiere mich schon seit meiner Kindheit über die Geschichten des dunklen Krieges. Nach meinem Abschluss bin ich durch England gereist und habe nach Überlebende gesucht, die mir ihre Geschichten erzählen konnten. Ich habe einige zusammen, doch als ich in London war, hat man mich zu Ihnen geschickt. Man erzählt sich, Sie haben die außergewöhnlichste Geschichte. Ich würde mich freuen Ihre zu hören und für mein Buch zu nutzen, wenn Sie natürlich einverstanden sind!", sagte sie und sah in die Augen des Mannes.

Seine Augen waren so grau wie ein regnerischer Himmel, doch etwas faszinierte Amalia. Sie waren nicht freundlich und liebenswert, sie suchten förmlich nach Liebe. Sie suchten ihr Gegenstück, dass schon lange die Welt verlassen hatte.

„Sie wollen also meine Geschichte hören. Wozu?", fragte er und trank aus seiner Tasse.

Er hatte eine elegante Haltung und seine Art ließ Amalia zurückschrecken. Er war höflich, doch kalt. Dieser Mann faszinierte sie. Sie blickte ihn verstohlen an. Er hatte aristrokatische Gesichtszüge, sein Körper war schlank und maskulin. Er sah gut aus, sehr gut sogar. Amalia schluckte.

„Ich möchte ein Buch schreiben, über die Taten, die uns das Ministerium verschwiegen hat. Ich suche nach Geschichten, die zeigen, das zwischen gut und böse nicht viel ist, dass auch böse und kaltherzige Menschen lieben können. Ich suche nach Liebe in dem Krieg!"

Amalia sprach mit soviel Leidenschaft, wie sie aufbringen konnte. Sie wollte nicht kindisch klingen. Ihr Ziel war es, diesen Mann zu überzeugen, ihr seine Geschichte zu erzählen. Sie war schon soviel gereist und sie hoffte, endlich an ihrem Ziel angekommen zu sein.

Der Mann vor ihr lächelte. Er sah sie stumm an und lächelte nur. Seine Haltung änderte sich, seine Augen wurden wärmer. Etwas war mit diesem Mann passiert.

„Ich habe schon lange nicht mehr jemanden so impulsiv und leidenschaftlich gesehen! Gut, ich erzähle Ihnen meine Geschichte!", sagte der Mann nach einiger Zeit. Sie war überrascht.

Amalia nahm ihre Feder und viele Blätter Papier. Sie stieß die Feder mit ihrem Zauberstab an und dieser bewegte sich auf dem Blatt.

"Ich werde sie nur einmal erzählen, also hören Sie gut zu."

Er sah aus dem Fenster, als er anfing zu erzählen :

„Es war in dem Schuljahr, in den ich Schulsprecher war. Im vorherigen Sommer hatte ich grade meine Todesser-Weihe hinter mir. Ich war nicht mehr unschuldig, das Blut klebte mir noch an den Händen. Ich war noch ein kleiner arroganter Junge, der viel von sich hielt und die Menschen verachtete, die nicht reinblütig waren.

Damals, als ich das letzte Schuljahr vor mir hatte, habe ich das erste Mal lieben gelernt. Richtig lieben. Sie war genau wie ich, Schulsprecherin, und einer der besten in der Schule. Sie war wunderschön und intelligent. Doch sie war eine Muggelgeborene und die beste Freundin meines Erz-Feindes.

Ich, Draco Malfoy, hatte mich in Hermine Granger verliebt..."


	2. Schulsprecher

**_Kapitel 1: Schulsprecher_**

„Weg da!

Zisch ab!

Mach Platz oder ich zieh dir jetzt schon Punkte ab!"

Draco Malfoy drängelte sich durch die Menschenmenge um so schnell wie möglich zu seinem Abteil zu kommen. Er hasste die jüngeren Schüler, die sich auf Hogwarts freuten. Er hasste die Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs und besonders die Gryffindors, die sich alle umarmten, küssten und freuten. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich weg.  
Hinter ihm schnauften seine „Freunde" mit seinem und ihrem Gebäck. Als Draco stehen blieb, rempelten sie ihn an.

„Verdammt noch Mal, Grabbe, pass auf! Gut, bringt mein Gebäck in dieses Abteil!", sagte er mit einer gebieterischen Stimme und sah seine Gefolgsleute kalt an.

Die zwei Jungen schnauften und stiegen in die Lok. Draco grinste. Was diese Idioten für ein gutes Wort bei dem Lord tun würden!, dachte er sich und berührte sein Mal an seinem Arm. Er grinste selbstsicher. Sein Leben hat sich geändert und er würde ab jetz Erfolg haben.

„Wir... haben alles verstaut, Draco!", hörte er eine schnaufende Stimme.

„Gut, ich werde mich jetzt in das Abteil begeben. Ihr sucht euch ein eigenes, wir sehen uns nachher!", sagte Draco und stieg in die Lok.

Das Abteil der Schulsprecher war groß und geräumig. Es sah anders aus, als die der Schüler und das gefiel Draco. Es zeigte, dass er nun eine höhere Stellung als alle anderen hatte. Er grinste. Natürlich würde er das ausnutzen. Er setzte sich auf eines der Plätze am Fenster und lehnte sich leicht zurück.

Doch die Ruhe würde nicht lange dauern, da die Abteiltür aufgeschoben wurde, und Hermine Granger, Erzfeindin Nr.3, hinein stolzierte. Sie sah hin mit einem verächtlichen Blick an und hievte ihr Koffer in die Ablage. Sie strich ihre brauenen Locken aus ihrem Gesicht und zog ihren Jacke fester um sich. Sie funkelte Draco böse an.

„Granger, habe ich es mir doch gedacht!", sagte er und sah sie von oben bis unten an.

Sie trug noch immer Muggelkleidung, eine enge Jeans und einem roten Pullover. Draco stellte fest, dass sie weiblicher geworden war, denn ihr Körper zeigte perfekte Rundungen einer Frau.

„Was starrst du mich an? Du solltest dich an meinem Anblick gewöhnen!", zischte sie und setzte sich weit von Draco entfernt.

„Selbstbewusstsein in den Ferien getankt,was? Ich glaube nicht, dass mich der Anblick eines Schlammblutes fasziniert!", sagte er und sah aus dem Fenster.

Die Lok stieß Dampf aus und die Türen schlossen sich. Langsam kamen sie in Bewegung und nach einigen Minuten verließen sie Kings Cross.

Sofort stand Hermine auf und ging aus dem Abteil. Nur Recht so, dachte sich Draco und sank tiefer in die Bank.

Er hatte seit einigen Tagen schlecht geschlafen, eigentlich seit er die Muggel getötet hatte. Noch immer hörte er ihre Schreie, doch er sollte sich daran gewöhnen. Er war jetzt ein Todesser. Er war jetzt ein Anhänger der dunklen Macht. Wahrscheinlich würde er bald wieder gerufen werden. Er musste stark sein und die Ehre der Malfoys hoch halten.

Er musste eingeschlafen sein, denn als seine Augen öffnete, saß Hermine in ihrer Schuluniform in der Nähe von ihm. Ohne von ihrem Buch zu sehen, sagte sie:

„Wir sind gleich da, du solltest dich schon umziehen!"

Draco schnaufte laut. Er hasste es, wenn ihn jemand einen Tipp gibt, der offensichtlich war.

Er stand auf und streckte sich erst einmal. Er zog seine Robe aus seinem Koffer und zog diese an. Mehr brauchte er nicht, jetzt jedenfalls nicht.

Die Lok hielt an und die Schüler strömten hinaus. Er hasste Erstklässler. Sie sind ihm zu hyperaktiv, quengeln und nerven einem. Er schupste einige, als er auf dem Weg zu den Kutschen war. Grabbe und Coyle hielten ihm eine Kutsche fest, die von einem reptilienartigen Pferd gezogen worden. Angewidert sah er diese an und stieg, gefolgt von Goyle, Grabbe, Parkinson und Blaise, in eine Kutsche.

Sofort hängte sich Pansy an ihm.

„Draco, wie waren deine Sommerferien? Ich habe gehört, der dunkle Lord hat dich in seine Reihen geweiht!", flüsterte sie und sah ihn an.

„Ja!", sagte er einfach und seine Freunde, alle außer Blaise, sahen ihn bewundernd an.

Blaise Zabini ist einer der wenigen Slytherin, der nicht auf der Seite des Lords ist. Er widmete sich zwar der schwarzen Magie, doch war er gegen die Art der Todesser, Muggel oder Halbblüter zu quälen oder gar zu töten.

„Wie war es? Meine Mutter möchte, dass ich nächstes Jahr auch mitmache! Denkst du, ich habe gute Chancen?", fragte Pansy aufgeregt und strich eine Strähne hinter ihr Ohr.

„Das kannst du ihr nächstes Mal erzählen, wenn ich nicht da bin!", sagte Blaise und sah angewidert weg.

„Schade Blaise, dass du nicht mit uns kommst, bei deinem Talent. Wie waren deine Gründe noch einmal?", fragte sie und grinste teuflisch.

„Pansy, hör auf uns zu nerven und sei endlich still. Hast du keine Manieren in den Ferien gelernt?", fragte Draco kalt und sofort verstummte Pansy.

Blaise war noch immer sein bester Freund. Er war anders, als alle anderen Slyterin und das schätzte Draco sehr an ihn. Er war anders, dass wollte Draco auch sein, doch er war zu schwach sich zu widersetzen.  
Er war einfach schwach, also hatte er den einfachsten Weg genommen. Todesser werden.

---

„Meine lieben Schüler und Schülerinnen, Kollegen und Neuzugänge, willkommen in Hogwarts!"

Albus Dumbledore hatte seine Arme ausgebreitet und lächelte in die Runde.

„Es ist schön, wieder neue und bekannte Gesichter in Zeiten des Kriegs zu sehen. Der Krieg hat schon viele das Leben gekostet und ich möchte, dass ihr zusammen in Frieden hier, in Hogwarts, zur Schule geht und zusammen lebt.  
Nun, möchte ich euch nicht länger stören und lasst die Neuzugänge zu uns kommen!"

Draco schnaufte verächtlich. Frieden gibt es nicht, es ist nur ein Wort, dass sich alte Leute ausgedacht haben um Hoffnung zu geben. Schon wieder etwas, was es nicht gibt...Hoffnung.

Draco hasste diesen Friedengelaber, doch er musste zuhören. Am liebsten wäre er aufgestanden und hätte Dumbledore verflucht. Doch sein Vater hatte ihm strengstens verboten, etwas zu tun, dass die Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn lenken würde.

Als die Auszählung beendet wurde, erhob sich Dumbledore nun wieder.

„Und nun meine lieben Schüler und Schülerinnen, darf ich euch ein neuen Lehrer für die Verteidigung der dunklen Künste vorstellen, Mr. Alistair Arguis."

Ein junger Mann mit langem schwarzem Haar, welches er sich zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden hatte, stand auf und verbeugte sich kurz und setzte sich.

Draco lächelte kalt. Snape hat also wieder nicht den Platz gekriegt.

„Und nun, lasst uns das Festmahl beginnen!"

Albus Dumbledore klatschte in die Hände und sofort erschien Essen auf den langen Tischen. Gierig schlangen einige seiner Mitschüler das Essen hinunter. Viele vergaßen ihre Manieren und aßen wie wildgewordene Schweine. Draco sah diese verächtlich an. Wie können solche Affen in das hochgeborene und adlige Slytherin?

Draco füllte sich wenig auf sein Teller, er hatte kein großen Appetit.

Er ließ sein Blick durch den Saal wandern und sein Blick blieb bei den Gryffindors hängen. Das goldene Trio war zusammen und aßen. Sie unterhielten sich aufgeregt. Draco hasste es, wenn er sie sah. Er grinste teuflisch. Bald würde Sankt Potter und seine Gefolgschaft ihr blaues Wunder erleben.

---

Die kalten Korridore im Keller Hogwarts ließ Draco immer an seinem Vater denken und an den Keller, bei sich zu Hause. Seine Schritte halten die Korridore entlang und sein Körper warf Schatten auf die Wände. Es war kalt, es roch modrig und die Fackeln warfen manchmal merkwürdige Schatten. Er kam zu dem Slytherinportal.  
Er wollte gerade das Passwort der Slyterin sagen, als eine Hand ihn festhielt.

Draco schreckte nicht auf , sondern drehte sich langsam um.

Snape stand hinter ihn und zog ihn schon an der Schulter wieder weg.

„Du wirst im Schulsprecherzimmer wohnen, hast du dies etwa vergessen?", flüsterte Snape in seiner alten Manier. „Du bist der erste Slytherin , der nach 10 Jahren Schulsprecher ist, also mache mir kein Ärger!"

Draco wurde von Snape bis zur Eingangshalle gezogen, wo Prof. McGonagall und Hermine auf die beiden warteten.

„Haben Sie ihrem Schüler keinen Brief geschrieben, Severus?", fragte McGonagall und sah Snape herausfordernd an.

„Meine liebe Minerva, ich habe dies natürlich getan. Malfoy hat seine Freunde nur bis zur Tür gebracht!", log Snape.

McGonagall sah herablassend auf die Slytherin und ging die Treppen hinauf, gefolgt von Hermine, Snape und Draco.

„Sie werden beide eine Art Wohnung bewohnen. Sie haben jeweils eigene Zimmer, ein gemeinsames Bad und ein möchte keine Streitereien, keine Streiche oder sonst ähnliches. Sie sind beide Schüler Hogwarts und sie sollten ein Vorbild für die Schule sein, egal ob sie Slytherin oder Gryffindor sind.

Gut, wir sind da!", sagte McGonagall und deutete auf ein Portrait mit einem jungen Ritter und einer jungen Frau, die schwärmend den Ritter zusah, wie er versuchte einen Apfel zu pflücken.

„Passwort: Carmen venti!"

Das Portrait klappte auf und zeigte einen Teil des Gemeinschaftraumes.

„Nun, haben Sie eine gute Nacht. Morgen werden wir Ihnen Ihre Aufgaben geben und ein Treffen mit den Vertretern beschließen!", sagte McGonagall und ging, wie Snape.

Hermine trat als erstes in den Raum. Draco folgte ihr wenige Minuten später. Das Zimmer hatte lachsfarbene Wände und die Möbel, waren in einem dunkelrot. Ein Kamin war im westlichen Teil des Zimmers, die Sims wurde von Büchern und Kerzen beschmückt und Holz lag im ungenutzten Kamin.

Es waren zwei Sessel im Raum, ein großer Holztisch, mehrere Lampen.

Im nördlichen Teil des Raumes waren zwei Türen. Die rechte Tür hatte eine goldrote Flagge, die linke eine silbergrüne, die Farben Slyterins.

Draco steuerte sofort zu dieser Tür und öffnete sie. Sein Zimmer war genau nach seinem Geschmack, grün, schwarz und silbern. Sein Bett war groß und darauf passten sicherlich zwei Personen.  
Ein teuflisches Grinsen entwich Draco. Pansy hätte bestimmt morgen Zeit.


	3. Neue Gefühle?

**_Kapitel 2: Neue Gefühle_**

_This pain is just to real. Theirs to much... the time can not erase – Evanescence_

Draco öffnete seine Augen und setzte sich hin. Er hatte so etwas wie ein natürlichen Wecker, er wusste immer wann er aufwachen musste. Langsam fuhr er mit seiner rechten Hand über seine Haare und streckte sich kurz. Er ließ ein Blick über das Zimmer gleiten und schwang seine Beine über den Bettrand. Draco blieb kurz sitzen und ließ alles auf sich wirken. Er war müde, hatte zu nichts Lust, schon gar nicht auf Granger.

Er stand langsam auf und ging in das Badezimmer. Sorgfältig schloss er beide Türen und zog sich aus um zu duschen. Erst ließ er eiskaltes Wasser auf seine ungebräunte Haut fallen. Er brauchte diese Kälte. Sein Vater hatte ihm immer gesagt, dass er schon morgens damit beginnen sollte, sein Körper zu stärken.

Danach drehte er heißes Wasser auf und wusch sich gründlich. Er putzte seine Zähne und wickelte sich in einem Handtuch. Er öffnete wieder beide Türen und trat in das Seinige.  
Während er sich umzog, hörte er, wie Hermine sich duschte und die Türen wieder aufschloss.

---

„Es freut mich Sie als erstes zu unterrichten!"

Alistair Arguis sah die siebten Klassen Gryffindors und Slytherins an. Es waren viele Schüler, einer der größten Klasse, die dieses Fach als UTZ-Fach gewählt haben. Einige werden als Auroren kämpfen, einige als Todesser. Alistair seuftzte. Das Leben barg manchmal merkwürdige Wege.

„Ich habe vieles über euch gelesen, ihr seid alle sehr weit..."

Weiter hörte Draco nicht zu. Dieser Lehrer war freundlich und liebenswert, das hasste Draco an. Konnte er nicht einfach mal mit seinem Unterricht beginnen?  
Während der Lehrer weiter redete, flüsterte Draco Pansy zu.

„Hast du heute Abend was vor?"

Sie sah ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an und leckte ihre Lippen.

„Wann soll ich kommen?", fragte sie leise.

„Ich werde dich abholen, mach dich schön zurecht!"

So, nun war das geregelt, dachte er sich und lehnte sich gemütlich auf sein Stuhl zurück. Während zwei Stunden Verteidigung langsam zuende gingen, gingen die Slyterins mit einigen Gryffindor, ein paar Ravenclaws in den Kerker zu Snape in den Zaubertrankunterricht.

Snape hatte schon etwa auf die Tafel geschrieben und stand wartend vor seinem Pult. Als sie sich gesetzt hatten, fing Snape sofort mit seiner heiseren Stimme zu flüstern an:

„Ich möchte von Ihnen heute das Dornröschen-Gift, wie er genannt wird, zubereitet haben. Wer kann mir die Eigenschaften erklären?"

Sofort schoss Hermines Hand in die Höhe. Snape ignorierte sie und Draco hab triumphierend seine Hand. Er wusste, Snape wird ihn dran nehmen.

„Mr. Malfoy?"

„Das Gift lässt eine Person 100 Jahre schlafen. Außerdem werden sofort Rosenranken sich um die Person wickeln, welches unpassierbar für die „Retter" werden lässt!"

„10 Punkte für Slyterin!"

Draco lächelte gewinnend in die Richtung der Gryffindors. Hermine sah ihn verächtlich an und widmete sich dem Unterricht wieder.

----

„Du solltest davon was probieren!", sagte Blaise und schob Draco eine Schüssel mit Suppe hin.

„Nein, danke!", sagte Draco und schob sie zurück.

„Mann, du hast heute morgen schon nichts gegessen, was ist den los?"

„Nichts, mir geht's gut!", zischte Draco knapp und trank etwas Saft.

Sein Freund sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an und ließ Draco in Ruhe.

„Malfoy!"

Severus Snape stand neben ihm und nickte ihm zu. Draco stand auf, und folgte Snape.

„Wohin bringen Sie mich?", fragte Draco.

„Zum Direktor!", antwortete Snape knapp und ging schweigend mit Draco bis zum Springbrunnenportrait.

„Lakritzstangen!"

Die beiden Slytherin gingen hinauf und Snape klopfte an der Tür.

„Herein!"

Die beiden Männer traten herein und fanden McGonagall, Hermine und Dumbledore.

„Gut, setzten Sie sich, wir können anfangen!", sagte Dumbledore. „Nun, es freut mich zwei exzellente Schüler als Schulsprecher zu haben. Sie werden beide viele Aufgaben haben, nicht zu vergessen Ihre UTZs. Sie werden jeden Abend mit einem Lehrer durch die Gänge gehen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass keine Schüler nach zehn Uhr noch durch die Schule gehen.  
Sie werden außerdem jeden Monat mit den Vertretern treffen und Probleme oder anderes besprechen. Dieses Jahr werden sie noch eine weitere Aufgabe haben. Sie werden Hogwarts im Schülerverein der Zaubergesellschaft vertreten. Dies findet im Januar statt.  
Nun, haben Sie noch fragen?"

„Wie lange werden wir in diesen Schulverein gehen und wann genau?", fragte Hermine, die vor Draco saß.

Sie hatte ihr Haar zu einem Zopf gebunden und Draco konnte das zarte Fleisch ihres Halses sehen. Er leckte sich seine Lippen. Wie es wohl wäre, dies zu küssen?

„Ich werde Sie schon informieren, wenn die Zeit dazu gekommen ist. Sie werden in diesen Treffen, viele Schulen der Welt treffen. Es sind die großen Schulen, einige kleine Schulen sind ebenfalls vertreten. Mr. Malfoy, haben Sie noch einige Fragen?"

„Nein, Sir!"

„Gut. Sie können, wenn Fragen auftreten, zu ihren Hauslehren gehen oder zu mir kommen!"

Die Lehrer und die beiden Schüler standen auf und gingen hinaus.

Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf. Was er für Gedanken hatte? Wer würde schon Granger küssen wollen? Ein Muggel? Ein Schlammblut?

„Malfoy, pass auf wohin du trittst!"

Sie riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er sah sie sofort angewidert an.

„Was willst du? Ihr Muggel seit doch nur zum übertreten da!"

Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihm. Ihr Gesicht war leicht erstaunt und zugleich wü hob ihr Finger und sagte:

„Pass auf, was du sagt, Malfoy. Du denkst, du seist der Größte, der Schönste und keiner kommt gegen dich an. Aber du bist nur Dreck. Du bist nichts wert. Du bist der Dreck unter meinen Schuhen, und ich lass mir nichts von dir sagen, klar? Wenn du mich wieder Schlammblut nennst oder mich als dumm bezeichnest, werde ich dich verhexen, mit Flüchen, die dich töten können. Du versaust mir mein letztes Schuljahr nicht! "

Sie sah ihn mit wilden Augen an und drehte sich von ihm. Er konnte sehen, wie sie zur Bibliothek stolzierte. Das war hart, dachte er. Er wurde schon oft von anderen Schüler beleidigt, er wurde schon oft angeschrieen, doch dieses Mal ging es ihm ins Herz. Noch nie hatte überhaupt jemand gewagt, den Malfoy- Erben so zu beleidigen.

Verdammt, wieso ins Herz? Du hasst sie! Du kannst sie nicht ab!, dachte er, doch er fühlte sich nicht wohl.

„Draco? Bist du es?"

Draco ging den Korridor zum Kerker, als er die Stimme hörte.

„Pansy, komm heraus!"

Sie stand im Schatten und hatte eine dunkle Robe an. Sie ging auf ihn zu und er deutete ihr, ihn zu folgen.

Er konnte ihren Atem hören, der schnell ging. Sie hat also schon den ganzen Tag darauf gewartet. Sie ist eben eine Slytherin.

Wäre sie eine Gryffindor, speziell Granger, würde sie nie einfach so mitkommen. Sie würde nicht einfach so mit ihm schlafen. Sie würde nicht mal mit ihm ins Bett gehen, wenn er der letze Mann auf Erden wäre.

Was denkst du an Granger, gleich hast du etwas Spaß und du denkst trotzdem an diese Besserwisserin?! stichelte eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf.

---

Pansy ist schon seit eine Weile gegangen, als er langsam in das Badezimmer ging und sich duschte. Er brauchte diese Kälte. Er ist die Kälte. Er kennt nichts anderes.

Er wickelte sein Unterkörper mit einem Handtuch um, als plötzlich die rechte Tür aufging.  
Verdammt, dachte Draco. Er hatte total vergessen, die Türen zu schließen.

Hermine trat ein und blieb mit geweiteten Augen stehen. Sie schlug ihre Hand gegen ihr Mund und ging mehrere Schritte zurück. Draco ging einige Schritte auf sie zu.

„Geh...komm nicht näher!", stieß sie hervor.

Er sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. Was würde ihr so sehr Angst machen? Er folgte ihren Blick. Seine Augen wanderten zu seinem Oberarm.

**Das Zeichen!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: _Soooo...dass ist nun Kapitel 2!!! Ich hoffe mal, es gefällt euch..._

_Also...ich danke den beiden, die mir ein Review geschrieb haben: **Gummibrchen **und **RoryElli**_

_thx...echt...keksSchenk_

_feut euch ruhig auf nächste cap. **IAmFallen**_


	4. Ein falsches Liebesgeständnis

**_Kapitel 3: Ein falsches Liebesgeständnis_**

_Saying i love you has nothing to do with meaning it_ – Maroon 5

Monate sind schon vergangen, seit Hermine das Zeichen auf Dracos Oberarm gesehen hatte. Draco rechnete damit, dass sie zum Direktor gehen würde und er in spätestens drei, vier Monaten wieder zu Hause sein wird. Er ging gerade den Flur zur UTZ-Arthimantik-Klasse, als er ihr braunes Haar sah. Sie war mit ihm in der Klasse, er musste irgendwie mit ihr reden.

Gelangweilt starrte Draco die Tafel in der Klasse an. Nichts Neues, nur dumme Fragen von Schüler. Er hasste das, konnten diese Kinder nicht lernen? Leise riss er ein Stück aus dem Pergament und kritzelte:

„Und, wie vielen hast du es gesagt?"

Er tippte mit seinem Zauberstab darauf und das Stück verschwand und tauchte bei Hermine wieder auf. Er konnte sehen, wie sie ihre Hand danach ausstreckte und es auffaltete. Doch sie schrieb ihm nicht zurück. Also nahm er wieder ein Stück und schrieb:

„Sag mir bitte, du hast es nicht schon getan! Du wirst es bereuen!"

Wieder tippte er daran und wieder empfing sie es und wieder schrieb sie nichts.Na warte, du wirst schon mit mir reden,dachte Draco und schmiedete einen Plan.

Es klingelte gerade zum Unterrichtsschluss. Hermine sprang auf und räumte hastig ihre Sachen in ihre übergroße Tasche.Sie drängelte sich durch die Tische und Draco richtete sein Zauberstab auf ihre Tasche. Leise flüsterte er die magischen Wörter und ihre Tasche zeriss. Sie schrie kurz auf und räumte ihre Sachen vom Boden. Draco ging langsam auf sie zu und blieb vor ihr stehen. Es gefiel ihm zu sehen, wie sie zusammen zuckte.

„Granger, Granger, was soll ich bloß mit dir machen?", fragte er und kniete sich zu ihr.

„Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, klar?", sagte sie leise.

Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hand und schob es hoch, damit sie ihn ansah. Es machte ihn an, sie so verletzlich zu sehen.

„Hast du es jemanden erzählt?", fragte er gefährlich.

„Ich könnte es immer noch tun!", sagte sie tapfer.

„Wage es nicht, Granger! Wirst du es machen, dann wirst du schon spüren, was es heißt, mich zu verraten!", zischte er.

„Denkst du etwa, ich sei ein kleines Mädchen, dass sie nicht wehren kann? Du wärest überrascht!", flüsterte sie gefährlich.

„Ich könnte jetzt gleich dich einfach töten. In Wink mit meinem Zauberstab und puff du bist weg!", sagte er langsam.

„Ich habe keine Angst vor dir, Malfoy! Für mich bist du nur Dreck, den ich im entscheidenden Kampf beseitigen werde!", sagte sie und stieß seine Hand von ihrem Gesicht.

Er stand auf und blickte zu ihr herunter.

„Du bist nichts wert, Granger, nichts!", sagte er und wollte gehen, als plötzlich ein roter Strahl neben ihm gegen die Wand traf.

Er drehte sich langsam um und fand sie stehend und mit ihrem Zauberstab auf sich gerichtet.

„Ich werde dich ausradieren, ich werde dir Schmerz zufügen, für all das, was du mir in der Schule angetan hast. Ich möchte dich sterben sehen, einen qualvollen Tod, wünsche ich dir!", sagte sie.

„Ich dir auch!"

---

„Draco, liebst du mich?"

Es war schon Mitternacht und Pansy lag noch neben ihm im Bett. Er hatte sie sofort aufgesucht um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Noch immer geisterten Hermines Worten in seinem Kopf.

„Liebst du mich?", fragte wie wieder und sah ihn an.

Dich lieben, ich bitte dich Pansy, du bist nur für das eine gut, dachte er und sagte aber:

„Ja!"

Sie lächelte und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Sie hüpfte aus seinem Bett und zog sich rasch um.

„Du wirst es nicht bereuen!", sagte sie und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

Er stand auf und zog sich an. Er fühlte dabei nichts, wenn er sie anlog. Solange er sie für das eine brauchte, muss er ihr nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Stirnrunzelnd öffnete er die Tür und fand Hermine.

„Was hast du den ganzen Abend gemacht?", fragte sie.

„Was geht dich das an?", fragte er und lehnte sich lässig gegen die Wand.

„Nun", sagte sie und lächelte kalt, „da du Schulsprecher bist, hast du eine bestimmte Aufgabe. Eigentlich solltest du jede Nacht mit einem der Lehrer durch die Flure gehen und du warst kein einziges Mal da! Hast du dich nicht gewundert, warum ihr Slytherin immer weniger Punkte habt?"

Draco sah sich mit geweiteten Augen an.

„Ich danke dir wirklich, dadurch haben wir Gryffindor immer mehr. Oh, ich hab was vergessen! 20 Punkte Abzug von Slytherin! Das war von McGonagall, du hattest mit ihr heute Dienst!", sagte sie und stolzierte in ihr Zimmer.

Draco starrte ihr nach.

„Du Miststück!"

---

„Sie hat dich total im Griff!", lachte Blaise und klopfte Draco auf die Schulter.

„Ach, halt dein Mund!", sagte Draco und schrieb Sätze aus dem Buch ab.

„Tja...ich habe halt recht! Nun kann Pansy mal wieder zu mir!", sagte Blaise und grinste dreckig.

„Kannst sie ruhig haben!", sagte Draco und seufzte.

„Ach und was ist mit „Ich liebe dich?" "

„Was soll schon damit sein? Blaise, du glaubst den Schwachsinn doch etwa nicht?"

„Ich glaube daran und das solltest du auch. Es wird dich auch noch treffen, ich mein, vielleicht ist es jemanden den du kennst!"

„Ja ja, und den Weihnachtsmann gibt es auch!", sagte Draco und streckte sich kurz.

„Du darfst mit der Liebe nicht scherzen. Sie wird dich dann hart treffen, das sag ich dir!"

„So ein Schwachsinn, Blaise! Es gibt keine Liebe unter uns Todesser. Wir kenne nur den Hass und jetzt Schluss mit diesem Gesülze!", sagte Draco und stand auf.

Die beiden Slyterin waren im Schulsprecherzimmer und lernten für die UTZ, als die Portraittür aufschwang und Hermine und Ginny in den Raum traten. Beide Mädchen lachten und als sie Draco sahen, verstummten sie.

„Hola, ihr beiden!", begrüßte Blaise die beiden Mädchen.

„Hey, Zabini!", begrüßte Ginny und Hermine den Jungen.

„Ach ja, Malfoy, dass soll ich dir von Prof. Arguis geben lassen!", sagte Hermine und warf ihm eine Pergamentrolle hin und ging mit Ginny in ihr Zimmer.

Langsam entrollte er die Rolle und las:

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Malfoy,_

_ich hoffe Miss Granger wird Ihnen diesen Brief geben. Ich habe von Prof. Dumbledore die Erlaubnis, ein Projekt zu veranstalten. Da ich ebenfalls Muggelkunde unterrichte, habe ich mir ein Muggelprojekt ausgedacht: Theater! Ich werde das Stück „Romeo und Julia" von Mr. William Shakespeare nehmen. Ich habe sie dazu verpflichtet den Romeo zu spielen, die Rolle der Julia kriegt ihre Mitschülerin Miss Granger._

_Sie können nichts mehr dagegen tun, ich möchte Sie beide, denn ich denke, Sie beide passen hervorragend zu den Rollen. Kommen Sie bitte heute um 17 Uhr in die Große Halle._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Mr. Alistair Argius_

Draco musste den Brief mehrere Male lesen. Immer wieder wanderten seine Augen zu den Worten „Romeo", „Granger Julia" und „verpflichtet".

„Das hat mir grade noch gefehlt!", stöhnte er laut auf und ließ sich auf einen der Sessel fallen.

„Wieso, was ist denn passiert?", fragte Blaise und riss seinem Freund die Rolle aus der Hand.

Blaise las den Brief schnell und ein Grinsen erschien auf sein Gesicht.

„Romeo? Ich meine, hat der Lehrer mich nicht gesehen?", fragte Blaise und fuhr sich durch sein pechschwarzes Haar.

„Mach dich ruhig lustig!", sagte Draco und versank mehr und mehr in den Sessel.

„Mann, so schlimm wird es nicht! Ich mein, Granger ist die Schönheit unseres Jahrgangs geworden. Und diese Lippen, die sind bestimmt gut zu küssen!"

Draco nahm eines der Kissen und bewarf seinen Freund.

Wie es wohl wäre, ihre Lippen zu küssen?

-+--

Es waren nur 20 Schüler in der Großen Halle. Einige sahen sich glücklich um, einige hatten einen Schatten auf deren Gesicht. Draco war einer von denen. Er war nicht gerade stolz auf sich. Okay, er hatte die Hauptrolle, doch er wollte diese nicht. Er würde der Mittelpunkt des ganzen Stückes sein, er wollte diese Mal nicht im Mittelpunkt stehen.

Die Tür ging auf und Arguis trat in die Halle. Einige der Mädchen seufzten tief und sahen verträumt zu ihrem Lehrer. Draco runzelte seine Stirn, was könnten diese Mädchen nur gut an diesen Volltrottel finden?

„Ah, meine lieben Schüler! Es freut mich euch alle vollzählig zu sehen!", sagte der Lehrer und klatschte in seine Hände.„Ich habe euch persönlich ausgesucht und euch die Rollen gegeben. Es fiel mir sehr schwer die passenden Rollen für euch zu suchen, doch ich denke, es ist mir geglückt! Nun, kennt einer von euch „Romeo und Julia" nicht?"

Keiner meldete sich und er fuhr fort:

„Gut! Ich habe euch die Texte gedruckt, die ihr reden werdet. Ich möchte, dass ihr eure Textstellen auswendig lernt und gut könnt!"

Arguis wedelte mit seinem Zauberstab und beschwor für jeden Schüler ein Buch.

„So, lasst uns beginnen!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: hooooooooooooohaaaaaaaaa

endlich ein neues Kap. von mirrrrrrrrr!!!

thx für euere kommis...und schreibt mir diese mal auch welche jaaaaaaaaaaaa

diese kap. widtme ich euch schenk


	5. Kalt

**_Kapitel 4: Kalt_**

_Den der denn du verjagst, wollte eigentlich nur dein Retter sein_ .- Xavier Naidoo

Müde und gestresst ließ Draco sich auf einen der Stühle in der Großen Halle fallen. Er massierte sich die Schläfen mit zwei Fingern und schloss die Augen.

Sie übten schon seit zwei Monaten und er konnte noch kein Erfolg sehen. Er war gut, und er musste auch zugeben, dass Hermine es auch war. Sie spielte perfekt die Julia, sie veränderte ihr Charakter sofort, wenn sie auf der Bühne war.

Die anderen Schüler waren an einigen Tagen sehr professionell, doch an anderen, so wie heute, stellten sie sich kindisch und dumm an.

Justin Flinch-Flechley, der den Tybalt spielt, hatte schon mehrere Male sein Schwert fallen lassen. Hannah Abott, die Amme der Julia, hatte die ganze Zeit ein Lachkrampf. Mariana Steller aus der 3. Klasse ist von der Bühne gefallen, Brian McNoisy, 4.Klasse, der einen der Capulet spielt, hat sich mehrere Male mit dem Schwert verletzt.

Die Aufzählungen könnten so weiter gehen.

„Malfoy, wir machen weiter!", sagte Hermine.

Seit Tagen spielten sie zusammen. Doch wenn er sie berührt, sie küssen will oder ähnliches, schiebt sie ihn weg von sich.

Als ob sie Angst vor seinen Berührungen hätte.

Er stand auf und ging auf die Bühne. Argius erklärte ihnen die Szene und was sie machen sollten.

„So, das ist die Balkonszene. Hermine, du stehst da oben und siehst zu den Himmel. Draco, du sprichst und dann sagst du was Hermine! Gut, fangen wir an!"

Draco ging unter den hervorgezauberten Balkon. Hermine stand nun und Arguis gab ihm das Zeichen anzufangen. Während er die Verse sprach, dachte er nach.

„Es ist der Ost, und Julia die Sonne!  
Sie ist es, meine Göttin! Meine Liebe!"

Dieser Romeo hat sich ja ziemlich schnell verliebt. So was geht doch nicht. Niemand kann so schnell und bald lieben, dass geht nicht!, dachte er.

Er hörte wie Hermine sagt:

„Wehe mir!"

„Horch! Sie spricht. O sprich nach einmal, holder Engel!"

„O Romeo! Warum denn Romeo?  
Verleugne deinen Vater, deinen Namen!  
Willst du das nicht, schwör dich zu meinem Liebsten,  
Und ich bin länger keine Capulet!"

-------

„Und, wie läuft es bei euren Proben?"

Pansy massierte Dracos Rücken.

„Ganz gut!"

„Ach, wäre ich nur die Julia. Dieses Schlammblut!"

„Hör auf sie so zu nennen!"

Pansy hörte auf ihn zu massieren und sah ihn geschockt an.

„Warum nimmst du sie in Schutz? Was soll das?"

„Es nervt mich, klar? Sie ist meine Partnerin und solange ich mit ihr spiele, beschimpfst du sie nicht!"

Pansy sah ihn geschockt an. Er hatte bisher noch niemanden in Schutz genommen, nicht mal einer der Slyterin.

„Und jetzt hör auf mich so anzugucken und massiere mich!"

-------------

„Oh mein Gott! Draco!", Blaise spielte geschockt, als er dessen Freund sah.

„Was soll das denn wieder?"

Die beiden Jungen sind auf dem Weg zum Zaubertrankunterricht.

„Du verteidigst eine Gryffindor, oh mein Gott!", sagte Blaise mit viel Ironie.

„Soll sie doch heulen, was ist so schlimm daran?", fragte Draco, als die beiden die Treppen herunterstiegen.

„Für sie bist du der perfekte Slyterin, der perfekte Todesser. Sie kennt dich nicht anders!", sagte Blaise und stellte sich zu den anderen Schüler, die UTZ-Zaubertränke hatten.

„Ach was, so perfekt bin ich auch nicht!"

„Sag es ihr! Ach, Tag die Beiden!", sagte Blaise und begrüßte Harry und Hermine, die einzigen Gryffindor in Zaubertränke.

„Hey Blaise!" - „Tag!"

„Was ist den los, du siehst sehr gestresst aus, Harry!?"

„Frag ihn bloß nicht, sonst rastet er total aus!", sagte Hermine und lächelte.

Plötzlich stach etwas in Dracos Herz. Es war wie ein Stich in die Brust.

„Malfoy? Alles okay?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Ähm, was..? Ah, ja!", sagte er.

Mehr konnte er nicht sagen, da die Tür geöffnet wurde, und die Schüler in den Raum gingen. Wie mechanisch ging Draco auf seinen Platz und dachte nach. Was ist nur eben mit ihm passiert? Er hatte Hermine schon öfters lächeln sehen, er hatte schon öfters Sorge in ihrer Stimme gehört, warum war es diese Mal anders? Was ist nur passiert?

-------

„In zwei Wochen werden wir auftreten!"

Zwar schien Argius mit dieser Mitteilung nicht glücklich zu sein, dennoch lächelte er. Für ihn musste es schwer sein, seine Schüler immer und immer wieder zu ermahnen.

Der Professor hetzte die Schüler auf, ließ sie Szene um Szene spielen. Immer wieder mussten die Schüler gegeneinander kämpfen, immer wieder musste Julia sich erstechen, immer wieder weinten die Capulets, immer wieder starb Tybalt und immer wieder passierte etwas.

Am Ende der Proben hatten die Schüler es gebracht, ihren Lehrer bis am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs zu bringen.

----

„Malfoy, Dumbledore möchte uns jetzt ins einem Büro sehen!"

Draco wollte eigentlich zu seinem Zimmer gehen, sich duschen und auf seinen kuscheligen Bett fallen lassen.

„Kann er nicht bis morgen warten?", fragte er.

„Keine Ahnung, komm einfach! So übermüdet kannst du doch nicht sein, du hast fast nichts gemacht!", sagte sie und verließ mit ihm die Große Halle.

„Fast nichts gemacht? Ich hab mit Tybalt fünfmal hintereinander gekämpft und versucht mit dir zu tanzen, und ich sage dir, dass ist anstrengend!", sagte er.

„Ach was!", sagte sie leise und vermied ihn anzugucken.

So gingen beide schweigend bis zum Potrait des Springbrunnens. Hermine flüsterte das Passwort („Schokoladentrüffel") und die beiden stiegen die Treppen hinauf.

Als sie in das Büro des Direktors eintraten, lächelte er sie warm an und bot ihnen zwei Stühle an.

„Sie sehen heute sehr erschöpft aus. Wie macht sich das Stück?", fragte der alte Mann freundlich.

„Es macht uns Spaß und das ist doch das wichtigste!", sagte Hermine und lächelte.

„Ja, genau meine Idee. Nun, sicherlich fraget ihr euch, warum ich euch beide heute noch sprechen wollte. Ihr wisst noch von unserem ersten Gespräch über das Treffen der Schulen? Gut, ich habe heute die Informationen bekommen und bin sehr unzufrieden damit. Ihr werdet nach den Winterferien nach Cornwall fahren. Dort findet das Treffen statt und dauert einige Wochen. Wie viel weiß selbst ich nicht! Nun, ihr werdet dort mit den verschiedenen Schulsprecher über Themen sprechen und diskutieren, die nun die Zauberwelt ergreifen. Damit bin ich zufrieden, doch die UTZ Prüfungen sind in dieser Zeit. Ich muss euch leider sagen, dass ihr sie vorher schreiben müsst."

Der Professor sah die beiden Schüler an.

„Vielleicht hört sich das unhöflich an, aber wo ist Ihr Problem? Ich denke, wir werden es schaffen. Also, ich werde es schaffen, Professor!", sagte Hermine.

„Ich denke genauso!", sagte Draco.

„Das habe ich nicht erwartet! Nun, wenn ihr es so wollt. Ich habe schon mit den Beauftragten des Ministeriums geredet und mit den Professoren, und diese sind ebenfalls einverstanden. Also, werdet ihr am..", Dumbledore dachte kurz nach „ am 6. Dezember geprüft. Die Prüfungen dauern nur drei Tage!"

---

Müde fiel Draco auf sein Bett. Er war einfach nur müde und wollte endlich schlafen, doch etwas ließ ihn schon seit Tagen nicht in Ruhe.

Warum hatte Hermine Angst ihn zu Berühren? Warum hatte sie Angst? Er war Todesser, doch dass hatte damit doch nichts zu tun, oder?

Er stand auf, als er Stimmen aus dem Gemeinschaftraum hörte. Er ging langsam zu seiner Tür und lauschte.

„Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie kalt seine Haut ist!"

Das war eindeutig Hermines Stimme.

„Ach was, vielleicht hast du dich nur getäuscht!"

Diese Stimme kannte er nicht.

„Nein, nein! Er fühlt sich an wie kaltes Metall, als wäre er kein richtiger Mensch. Denkst du, es ist wegen sein Zeichen?"

Hier wird also wegen Draco geredet. Er ist kalt? Wie Metall?

„Ich weiß nicht, aber ich würde auch Angst haben. Mine, vielleicht spürt Voldemort dich, wenn du ihn berührst!"

Hier weiß also nich jemand von seinem Zeichen, er hätte es wissen müssen! Doch wer ist die geheimnisvolle Person?

„Ich werde zu Arguis gehen und ihm sagen, dass ich nicht mehr die Julia spielen werde!"

„Nein, Mine, dass kannst du nicht! Halt es aus, du bist doch eine Gryffindor!"

„Ich weiß! Wieso bist du nicht hier und hilfst mir?!"

Diese Person ist also nicht in Hogwarts!

„Es tut mir leid! Nun denke nicht viel nach und schlaf ein bisschen!"

Mehr wollte Draco nicht hören. Er ist kalt? Sie hatte Angst, dass der dunkle Lord sie spürt?

Er legte seine Hand auf sein Arm.

„Ich bin gar nicht kalt!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:_da bin ich wieder !! Ich bin richtig gerührt, wie viele von euch meine geschichte lesen...ich habe es echt nicht erwartet...ich danke euch allen -kekseVerschenk-_

_TryPepper_: _-rotWerd- thx...aba soooo gut ist mein FF net...sooo viele fehler -.-_

_H0n3ym0on_: _thx...jaja...leider muss unsere liebe Hermine sterben...am anfang sollte draco eigentlich sterben... danach dachte ich mir, dass die beiden ein Sohn kriegen und der wird dann todesser (vll meine nächste story)...und dann sollten beide sterben...Das mit dem beta-reader ...tja, ich bin hia ja total neu und weiß net wie ich jemanden finden soll heul...ich weiß ich weiß, mein deutsch ist nicht grade klasse...bin ne totale niete in Grammatik . und Rechtschreibung brauch ich gar net zu erwähnen hohohoIch denke es werden so ca. 19-20 kapitel..ich hab die storx erst mal auf kladde geschrieben, un da hab ich 16 aber es wird immer mehr..._

_Tina_: _thx dir auch...ich hoff mal, dass ich dieses mal mein FF durchziehe und nicht mittendurch aufhörn will _

_Dieutrixx_: _thx das du doch mein FF gelesen hast -...ich weiß, mein summary ist total langweilig... Da ich grad Romeo und Julia lese, bin ich eigentlich auf die idee gekommen, ich wollte erst eine art klassenreise, dann sollten sie in der vergangenheit langen, dann sollten sie andere schulprojekte ham...ich wusste dass die idee mit romeo und julia einigen gefällt..._

_RoryElli_: _thx...dass du meine story imma noch ließt –keksSchenk-_

_Trudy_: _jaja...Pansy kriegt ihr fett weg hahaha...leider passiert noch viel mit ihr_

bis zum nächsten mal und lest schon


	6. So schön wie der Herbst 1

_**Kapitel 5: So schön wie der Herbst 1**_

_Hate to love her and love to hate her- Maroon 5_

„Mit wem sie da wohl geredet hat? Denkst du es waren Harry oder Ron?"

Draco hatte Blaise alles erzählt, was in der letzten Nacht passiert war. Draco interessierte sich wirklich, wer der Unbekannte war.

„Nein, es war jemand, der nicht in Hogwarts ist!", sagte Draco und dachte nach.

„Wieso interessiert dich das? Ich meine, du hast die letzten Jahre nicht auf das, was Hermine und die anderen gemacht haben, geachtet, wieso jetzt?"

Draco sah Blaise an und überlegte sich, was er sagen sollte. Er wußte es selber nicht! Es war nur so, er wollte nicht bei jedem unten durch sein, er wollte Beliebtheit. Aber, er hatte sie die letzten Jahre nur geärgert, sie heruntergemacht und alles dafür getan, damit Potter und seine Anhängsel von der Schule fliegen, doch jetzt?

„Ich weiß es selbst nicht! Vielleicht, weil ich mit ihr irgendwie klar kommen muss, weil wir beide Schulsprecher sind!", versuchte Draco sich auszureden.

„Du glaubst es doch selbst nicht! Ich dagegen habe meine eigene Theorie, warum du so bist!", sagte Blaise und streckte sich. „Ich geh jetzt wieder unter. Ich bin total müde!"

„Sag mir was du denkst!", forderte Draco seinen Freund auf.

Blaise stand auf und ging zum Portraitloch.

„Ich denke, dass du langsam etwas für sie empfindest. Es ist nicht nur deine Neugier ihr gegenüber, sondern, dass du dir Sorgen darüber machst, was sie über dich denkt. Es ist auch allgemein dein Verhalten! Und komm mir nicht mit „wir sind Schulsprecher, wir müssen zusammenhalten" an. Denk darüber nach! Nacht!", sagte Blaise und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

Draco Malfoy, Todesser, sollte von Hermine Granger, Schlammblut der schlimmsten Art, etwas wollen?

Draco tippte mit seinen Finger gegen seine Stirn. Das würde er nicht mal im Traum denken. Okay, manchmal dachte er sich etwas, aber er war in der Pubertät, so etwas vergeht.

Er seufzte und setzte sich in einen Sessel. Was war, wenn Blaise recht hatte? Draco fühlt sich manchmal in ihrer Nähe Wohl, er wollte sie lachen sehen, mit ihr lachen. Aber er kann sich nicht so schnell verlieben. So bald geht es nicht.

Er sah sich um und plötzlich blieb sein Blick an seinem Buch hängen.

„Genau wie bei ihnen!"

---

Mit Büchern überpackt schlenderte Draco durch die Gänge. Er hatte ein Haufen Bücher aus der Bibliothek ausgeliehen, damit er sich auch gut auf die UTZ's vorbereiten konnte.

Er hatte die Hälfte des Weges bis zum Schulesprecherzimmer erreicht, als er die Bücher auf den Boden legte und sich kurz streckte. Er sah ein Fenster und ging auf dieses zu. Er lehnte sich etwas hinaus und sah auf die Grundstücke Hogwarts. Es war schon dunkel und der Mond leuchtete in seiner vollen Pracht, die Sterne funkelten und Bäume bewegten sich im Takt des Windes. Die Blätter hatten schon leicht die braune oder rote Farbe des Herbstes.

Es würde bald Winter werden. Er spürte die Kälte schon. Er liebte den Winter, den kalten Schnee und die kalte Luft, der eingefrorene Boden und die kahlen Bäume. Er liebte einfach die Kälte und die Dunkelheit des Winters. Er war die menschliche Darstellung des Winters.

Und sie war der Herbst. Ihr Haar so braun wie das Laub, ihre Locken so luftig wie der Wind, ihre Augen wie die reifenden Früchte. Sie war der Herbst, so schön und dennoch so weit entfernt.

Ein plötzlicher Schrei ließ ihn aufschrecken und er drehte sich zu dem Geräusch. Auf dem Boden lagen mehrere Bücher verstreut, und darüber eine ganz bestimmte Person.

„Granger, was machst du da?", fragte er in einem lässigen Ton.

_Wenn man vom Teufel spricht!_

„Es ist nun mal normal, wenn man um diese Zeit aus der Bibliothek kommt! Waren das deine Bücher, über die ich gestolpert bin?", ihre Stimme war das erste Mal freundlich und warm zu ihm.

Nicht jetzt! Werd nicht so freundlich, du sollst mich hassen!, dachte er.

„Ja, wolltest du zum Zimmer?", er hockte sich zu ihr und fing die Bücher an auf zu sammeln.

„Ja, ähm...Malfoy, du hast viel mehr Bücher, gib mir welche ab, ich helfe dir tragen!", sagte sie.

„Nein, ich bin stärker, es macht mir nichts aus!", sagte er und nahm den Stapel.

Die beiden gingen nach einigen Minuten schweigend zusammen, bis Malfoy die Stille brach:

„Du hast Angst vor mir, wegen dem Zeichen, hab ich recht?"

Sie zuckte leicht zusammen und nickte leicht.

„Deine Angst ist berechtigt, finde ich!", sagte er.

Er konnte sehen, wie sie ihn ungläubig ansah.

„Was hast du da grade gesagt?", fragte sie leicht geschockt.

„Soll ich's dir auch noch buchstabieren?", fragte er sarkastisch.

„Haha....dein Humor, Malfoy ist wirklich unberechenbar!", sagte sie ironisch.

„Ja, und mein Charme und mein Aussehen, du brauchst es mir nicht zu sagen, ich weiß es auch!", sagte er lässig, während Hermine das Passwort aussprach, damit sie in ihr Zimmer kamen.

„Einbildung ist auch eine Bildung!", sagte sie und legte die Bücher auf den Tisch.

„Er wird es nicht spüren, wenn ich dich anfasse. Und spiel bitte normal bei mir, es geht mir langsam auf die Nerven!", sagte er.

„Ich versuch es!"

--

Es war der 6. November. Draco musste noch einen Monat lernen um endlich die UTZ zu schaffen. Er träumte schon, endlich stressfrei zu sein.

Er sah auf die Uhr. Es war schon halb elf abends und er war müde. Er legte seine Sachen für den nächsten Tag zurecht und wollte sich auf sein Bett legen, als er leises Geflüster aus dem kleinen Gemeinschaftsraum hörte.

Er schlich sich langsam hin und legte sein Ohr an die Tür.

„Er war total nett zu mir!" Das war Hermine.

„Sei doch froh, endlich Ruhe!" Die andere Stimme, eine männliche.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich glaube, er hat das nur getan, wegen dem Theaterstück!"

„Ach, ich würde es gern sehen! Du, in einem schönen altertümlichen Kleid!"

„Shhh...sei leise! Und, nein, du wirst mich nicht sehen, es wäre gefährlich!"

Draco hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er musste unbedingt wissen, wer die unbekannte Person war. Es war nur merkwürdig, dass er die Stimme irgendwoher kannte. Sie war ihm so bekannt, trotzdem erinnerte er sich nicht.

Langsam drückte er den Türknauf herunter und öffnete sie leicht. Er konnte noch immer nichts sehen. Er öffnete sie immer weiter, bis er schwarzes Haar sah.

Langsam erkannte er das Gesicht. Er riss die Tür auf und sah geschockt in den Kamin.

Hermine schrie auf und auch die Person, die im Karmin war, schrak auf.

„Ich glaub es nicht! Ich glaub es nicht, es ist..............!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: sooo da ist das nächste!!!! ich hab bemerkt, dass meine kap.s immer so kurz sind, also wird das nächste lang, und es wird wahrscheinlich länger dauern....._

_so und noch mal ein dickes lob an mein beta-readerin **Julia** _

_also...lest schon und schreibt kommis...._

_iAMfallen_


	7. So schön wie der Herbst 2

_**Kapitel 6: So schön wie der Herbst 2**_

_All your secrets I will learn, even if it takes forever - _Nsync

„Es ist Black! Du redest mit Sirius Black!", schrie er und deutete mit seinem Finger auf die Person.

Sirius Black verschwand kurz aus dem Kamin und trat nach wenigen Minuten aus dem Kamin heraus. Draco kannte nur die Geschichten seiner Mutter über Black, doch sie hatte mit einem Recht, und das musste Draco leider zugeben, Black sah nicht schlecht aus.

Zwar war der Mann sehr gealtert und die Jahre in Azkaban hatten sein Gesicht gezeichnet, doch noch immer fiel ihm sein Haar verführerisch in sein Gesicht und seine dunklen Augen leuchteten.

„Na Malfoy Junior? Gehst du nun zu deinem Lord und petzt alles?", fragte Black gefährlich.

Draco lehnte nun lässig gegen die Wand und sah den alten Mann von oben bis unten an.

„Und wenn schon? Was hilft es uns, wenn wir wissen das der Köter von Potter noch lebt? Bella wird dich wieder erlegen können!", sagte Draco.

Er konnte sehen, wie Black einen Schritt auf ihn zu machte, doch Hermine hielt ihn zurück.

„Nein, Sirius. Bitte, geh zurück. Bitte, sie werden sich sonst Sorgen machen!"

Black blieb stehen und drehte sich um. Er sah sie lange an und nickte. Er nahm etwas Pulver aus der Tasche und warf es in den Kamin.

„Wehe du sagst was, du kleiner Wurm, denn dann wirst du dir wünschen, mir nie begegnet zu sein!", sagte er nur noch und verschwand.

Die beiden Schüler saßen noch lange, bis Draco etwas sagte.

„Du hast eine Beziehung mit Black?" Als er das sagte, zerriss sein Herz leicht.

„Nein!"

„Du liebst ihn?" Wieder ein kleiner Stich.

„Nein!"

„Warum redetest du jede Nacht mit ihm?", fragte er interessiert.

Sie antwortete nicht gleich. Er konnte sehen, wie es in ihr kämpfte, es ihm zu sagen.

„Du wirst dich wahrscheinlich lustig darüber machen, oder du wirst es morgen der ganzen Schule erzählen. Morgen wissen sie es bestimmt alle, dass Sirius lebt!", sagte sie leise.

„Warum redest du mit _ihm_?", fragte er abermals.

„Weil er der einzige ist, der mir zuhört. Er ist der einzige, der nach _meinen_ Gefühlen fragt. Harry und Ron verstehen es nicht, Ginny ist viel zu jung um zu wissen wie ich mich fühle-", ihre Stimme brach ab. „Mach dich lustig über mich, los! Wo ist deine sarkastische Bemerkung?"

Er konnte sehen, wie ihre Schulter bebten. Er konnte hören, wie sie weinte, wie sie schniefte und wie sie versuchte, nicht laut aufzuschreien.

„Ihr Todesser habt es gut! Ihr könnt nur Krieg führen. Doch was ist mit denen, die es nicht wollen? Die Angst davor haben? Ich sehe Harry, wie er lernt, wie er uns überholt. Ich habe Angst, ja! Ich habe Angst. Los, mach dich über mich lustig. Lach mich aus, beschimpf mich als _mutige Gryffindor_ oder was dir gerade einfällt. Los, ich warte darauf!"

Draco löste sich von der Wand und ging auf sie zu. Er hockte sich neben sie und zog ihr Gesicht zu ihm hoch.

„Du hast Angst vor dem Krieg? Du hast Angst zu kämpfen? Ich glaube dir nicht, ich denke du suchst nur Mitleid. Wie oft bist du Todessern begegnet? Wie oft hast du gegen sie gekämpft?"

Er konnte sehen, wie die Tränen aufhörten zu fließen.

„Weißt du, wie dich die Todesser nennen? Du, Potter und Weasley, ihr seid die legendären Mächtigen Drei. Ihr habt die Macht uns zu besiegen. Du denkst jetzt wohl, ich habe den Verstand verloren, doch ich habe Recht. Ihr seid jung, mächtig, stark und haltet zusammen. Die Todesser sind alt, langsam und müde. Zwar gibt es jüngere Todesser, doch die werden im Kampf nicht gegen euch kämpfen. Ihr habt Potter als Führer. Er ist stark, mächtig und gibt nie auf. Der Lord ist alt, gerade neu auf die Welt gekommen und starrsinnig. Ihr könnt uns besiegen, und du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Einer der Mächtigen Drei hat keine Angst!"

Sie sah ihn leicht irritiert an. Doch schien sie ihm langsam zu glauben.

„So, und nun steh auf und werd wieder die Besserwisserin. Oder willst du noch was von mir?", fragte er dreckig und grinste.

Sie stand auf und ging bis zu ihrer Tür. Sie drehte sich noch mal um und sagte: „Danke, Draco!" und ging in ihr Zimmer.

„Gern gemacht, Hermine!"

-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

„_Das_ hast du gesagt?"

Die beiden Slyterin saßen in der Bibliothek und redeten.

„Ja, und was ist dabei?"

„Du hast ihr deine Gefühle geäußert!"

„Blaise, ich glaube du ließt zu viele Liebesgeschichten! Ich hab ihr nur das offensichtliche gesagt, mach aus einem Elf keinen Zauberer!", sagte Draco.

„Wann ist eure Aufführung?", wechselte Blaise das Thema.

„Am letzten Schultag!"

„Und hast du sie schon geküsst?"

„WAS?"

„Romeo küsst Julia mehrmals im Stück, und ihr habt es nicht geprobt?"

„Spiel dich nicht auf!"

„Das ist aber wichtig!"

„Nein, ist es nicht! Eigentlich wollte ich dich zur Generalprobe einladen, aber ich glaube, dass sollte ich nicht!"

„Umso besser! Ich bin auf die Aufführung gespannt! Ach, das wird ein Anblick, dich in Strumpfhosen!", sagte Blaise und lachte.

„Shhhh....!"

Die beiden Jungen sahen sich an und lachten leise.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Der 6. Dezember kam immer näher. Draco lernte wie besessen. Er brauchte einen guten Abschluss.

Während der Zeit, in der Draco und Hermine lernen mussten, kamen sie sich näher. Sie redete nun offen mit ihm, lachte und sprach auch über ernste Dinge.

Draco liebte die Zeit, in den die beiden zusammen waren. Er lernte sie von einer anderen Seite kennen und zeigte ihr auch, wie er war.

Am letzten Tag bevor die beiden die UTZ schreiben mussten, saßen sie zusammen am Tisch und wiederholten alles.

„Es ist nett von Arguis uns frei zu geben!", sagte Hermine.

„Musste er ja auch, sonst wäre alles so stressig!", sagte Draco.

„Hast du die Kostüme schon gesehen? Die Kleider sind zauberhaft!", schwärmte Hermine.

„Toll und ich muss in Strumpfhosen durch die Gegend turnen!"

„Ach was, es ist leichte Rüstungen!", sagte Hermine und strich sich eine Strähne hinter ihr Ohr.

„Mhmm...und wie weit bist du mit dem Text?"

„Ich kann alles!", sagte sie.

„Gut, ich auch! Hoffentlich wird es ein Erfolg!"

„Mit mir wird alles zu einem Erfolg!", sagte sie lachend.

Er sah vom Buch auf und eine Augenbraue flog in die Höhe.

„Klau mir nicht meine Sprüche!", sagte er grinsend.

„Das glaubst du wohl selbst nicht! Komm. Lass uns weiter lernen!", sagte sie und beugte sich wieder über ihre Zettel.

Draco streckte sich und schüttelte sich etwas.

„Es ist ziemlich kalt, ich mach den Kamin an!", sagte er und wollte aufstehen, als sich etwas um sein Bein gewickelt hatte.

Er rutschte aus und fiel um, riss aber den Stuhl von Hermine mit. Sie schrie auf und ein Chaos entstand.

Draco hatte seine Augen geschlossen, und als er sie öffnete, fand er Hermine unter sich.

„Was machst du hier unten?", fragte er.

„Wer hat mich mit sich gerissen? Könntest du bitte von mir runter gehen?", fragte sie und ein leichter Hauch von Rosa erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.

Er konnte sich nicht bewegen, er war wie versteinert. Seine Beine wollten ihm nicht gehorchen und er musste in ihre Augen gucken. Sie glänzten wieder, sie strahlten eine wunderbare Aura aus. Er war gefesselt von ihrem Anblick, er konnte nicht mehr denken. Langsam beugte er seinen Kopf zu ihr herunter und streifte mit seinen Lippen die ihren. Er sah sie noch einmal an und schloss seine Augen. Er legte seine Lippen auf ihre zarten weichen, und er küsste sie. Er dachte, sie würde ihn von sich wehren, ihn schlagen, doch sie öffnete langsam ihren Mund. Es fühlte sich so richtig an, sein Herz schlug heftig gegen seine Brust und er spürte eine Hitze in seinem Körper. Sein Körper war so heiß geworden. Er küsste sie mit Leidenschaft und mit....ja mit Liebe. Er liebte sie, verdammt nochmal, er liebte sie.

Nach einiger Zeit drückte sie ihn von sich und beide atmeten schnell ein und aus. Sie sahen sich nur an, mehr brauchte er nicht.

„Es geht nicht!", sagte sie leise und brach den Augenkontakt mit ihm.

„Was geht nicht?", fragte er und setzte sich auf.

„_Das_, es geht einfach nicht! Du bist mein Feind, du hasst mich!", sagte sie.

Innerlich war er erfreut. Sie hatte seine Mittelung verstanden.

„Wieso nicht? Wieso kann es nicht gehen?", fragte er flehend.

„_Weil du mein Feind bist!"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Müde, traurig, gestresst, unglücklich, selbstmordgefährdet. So viele Wörter fielen Draco ein, als er am Morgen auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle war. Er sollte sich eigentlich auf die UTZ konzentrieren, doch er konnte nicht.

Langsam ging er zum Slyterin-Tisch und setzte sich neben Blaise.

„Morgen Draco! Mann, du siehst heute echt scheiße aus!", sagte sein Freund und schlug ihm gegen die Schulter.

„Mmm...!", murmelte Draco nur und nahm Brot und kaute daran.

„Na ja, du schaffst die UTZ schon! Ach, und Pansy ist auf der Suche nah dir. Sie meint, du hast sie die letzten Tage nicht _besucht_! Ach und du musst mir alles sagen, was in den UTZ dran kommt! Aber bist du überhaupt da? Sag mal, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", fragte Blaise und winkte mit seiner Hand vor Dracos Gesicht.

Draco aber war in Gedanken versunken. Er sah zum Gryffindor-Tisch und sah Hermine zu, wie sie aß und noch lernte.

„Ach, daher weht der Wind!", sagte Blaise und stieß Draco an.

„Was für ein Wind?", fragte dieser.

„Oh Gott, du solltest dich auf deine Prüfung konzentrieren! Du kannst auch nachher an _sie_ denken!"

„Mmm..!"

„Komm schon, Junge, sonst kommst du zu spät zu deiner Prüfung."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sie wurden als erstes in Zaubertränke geprüft. Erst praktisch, dann theoretisch.

Draco wusste alles, Zaubertränke war eines seiner besten Fächer. Er konnte schon als kleiner Junge gefährliche Tränke und Gifte brauen. Es war Familientradition.

Dann wurden sie sofort zum Verwandlungsraum gehetzt und machten dort ihre Prüfung. Die Theorie konnte er gut, doch das Praktische misslang ihm etwas.

Er konnte in Verwandlung nach links zu Hermine schielen und sie war immer perfekt darauf vorbereitet.

Sie hatten eine kurze Pause. Draco verschlang sein Mittagessen und lief dann zum Zauberkunstraum. Schnell zauberte er, was er sollte, schrieb die Prüfung und endlich waren die beiden Schüler für den Tag fertig.

Draco war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes fertig. Er schleppte sich hoch in sein Zimmer und ließ das Abendessen sausen.

Er lag müde und ausgelaugt auf seinem Bett, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Herein!", murmelte er und die Tür öffnete sich.

Erst dachte er, es wäre Hermine, doch plötzlich fiel jemand neben ihm auf das Bett und er erkannte Pansy.

„Schön, dich gefunden zu haben!", sagte sie.

„Wo sollte ich denn sonst sein?", fragte er gefährlich und setzte sich auf.

„Seit Tagen suche ich dich, seit Tagen warte ich an unserem gewohnten Platz auf dich, doch nie bist du da!", sagte sie mit erstickender Stimme.

„Ich habe für die UTZ gelernt und wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, ich brauche Schlaf, denn meine Prüfung ist noch nicht zu Ende und ich muss für das Theater lernen!", sagte er und zog seinen Umhang aus.

„Du kommst nicht mehr zu mir und lässt mich alleine!", sagte sie.

„Weißt du Pansy, es ist mir egal! Geh und mach mit jemand anderem rum, aber lass mich in Ruhe!", sagte er genervt.

„Du machst mit mir Schluss?", fragte sie.

Draco dachte nach. Er brauchte sie nicht mehr. Er wollte sie nicht mehr.

„Ja, ich mach Schluss! Kannst du mich bitte jetzt alleine lassen?", fragte er müde.

„Nein, du machst nicht Schluss. Du liebst mich! Du kannst mich nicht fallen lassen!", schrie sie aufgebracht.

Genervt drehte sich Draco zu ihr um. „Ich lasse dich aber fallen! Ich habe dich auch nie geliebt, klar? Jetzt geh raus und nerv mich nicht!"

„Nein, nein! Das stimmt nicht. Jemand hat dich verzaubert!", sagte sie leise.

„Nein, ich bin beim vollem Bewusstsein! Jetzt geh endlich!", sagte er mit der Kälte eines Todessers.

Sie sah ihn noch einmal an und lief weinend aus dem Zimmer.

„So, ein Problem gelöst!"


	8. O willkommener Dolch

_**Kapitel 7: O willkommener Dolch**_

_Stech das Messer in mein Herz,_

_Alles soll voller Blut sein,_

_Askim, wenn du von mir gehst,_

_Glaub nicht, dass ich nur wein – Mehmet und Murat_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Es war vorbei! Er hatte alle Prüfungen geschafft! Er war fertig!

Glücklich ließ er sich auf einen Stuhl in der Großen Halle nieder. Die Theatergruppe probte gerade und er war noch nicht dran. Doch das interessiert ihn jetzt nicht! Das einzige was ihn interessierte, er war durch mit den Prüfungen!

Er streckte sich und beobachtete die Szene auf der Bühne. Die anderen Schüler waren besser geworden, sie kämpften nun, ohne sich zu verletzen. Sie spielten nun, ohne zu kichern oder zu lachen.

„Draco, du solltest dein Kostüm anziehen, du spielst gleich!"

Er schrak auf, als er die Stimme hörte. Er drehte sich um und fand Hermine. Sie hatte die letzten vier Tage nicht mit ihm geredet. Ihn nicht mal angesehen.

„Danke!", sagte er und ging hinter die Bühne.

„Ah... Draco, schön dich zu sehen! Gut, hier ist deine Kleidung!", sagte Arguis strahlend und hielt ihm einen grünweißen Stoffballen entgegen.

„Sind Strumpfhosen dabei?", fragte Draco und nahm seine Kleindung.

„Na ja, ich dachte mir schon, dass ihr Jungs keine Strumpfhosen wollt, also habe ich welche ohne bestellt!", sagte der Lehrer.

„Gut!", sagte Draco und ging ihn die „Umkleidekabine".

Schnell zog er die Kleidung an und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Die hellgrüne Tunika war mit verschiedenen Wappen beschmückt und die Hose war leicht eng. Die Ärmel waren etwas breiter und der Gürtel hatte eine große Schnalle mit dem Wappen von Slytherin.

Draco fand, er sah nicht schlecht aus und wuschelte sein Haar etwas. Er grinste in den Spiegel und ging aus der Kabine.

Je mehr Mädchen er begegnete, desto mehr Aufschreie, Ohnmachtsanfälle und sabbernde Mädchen zählte Draco. Er ging mit erhobenem Hauptes auf die Bühne. Als die Schüler ihn sahen, sahen sie nicht sehr überrascht aus. Jeder wusste, dass der Slyterin gut aussah. Er war schlicht und einfach perfekt.

„Können wir anfangen?", fragte er und steckte ein Schwert in seinen Gürtel.

„Wir warten auf Hermine! Ich möchte heute Perfektion von euch, spielt, als wäre es die Aufführung!", sagte Arguis.

„Machen Sie sich keinen Sorgen, es wird alles gut!", kam es von hinten.

Alle drehten sich um und Hermine trat in einem wunderschönen Kleid auf die Bühne. Das Kleid hatte die Farben von Gryffindor, Gold und Rot. Auf ihrer Brust war das Wappen Gryffindors bestickt. Es war schulterlos und Hermines Locken fielen luftig auf ihre Schultern.

„Ah, mein Geschmack irrt sich nie! Gut, gut, nun lasst uns anfangen! Szene 1, beginnt! Romeo und Julia von der Bühne!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Es war perfekt. Sie spielten ohne Unterbrechungen und keiner machte Fehler. Auch Hermine ließ Draco nun gewähren. Als die beiden sich küssen mussten, gab es ein paar Wutschreie und Geflüster, doch sonst lief alles reibungslos.

Als am Ende Julia sich erstach und alles vorbei war, konnte man einen gerührten und tränennahen Arguis sehen.

„Ihr wart perfekt, einfach spitze! Gut, gut! Ich wollte euch sagen, dass die Generalprobe in einer Woche ist und dass die ganze Lehrerschaft das Stück erst ansehen will. Dann, vier Tage danach spielt ihr es vor der ganzen Schule! Ihr werdet sie entzücken!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Noch immer spürte er den süßen Druck Hermines Lippen auf seinen. Er war gespannt, wie die Schüler dies aufnahmen. Reinblüter küsst Schlammblut.

_Nein, nein, nicht Schlammblut._

Er streckte sich kurz und ging in sein Zimmer. Hermine saß schon in ihrem roten Ohrensessel und las ein Buch.

Draco setzte sich auf seinen grünen und beobachtete sie.

„Hör auf, so kann ich mich nicht konzentrieren!", sagte sie ohne von ihrem Buch aufzusehen.

„Ich starre nicht dich, sondern das Buch an! Seit wann ließt du auch Muggelbücher?", fragte er.

„Ich bin ein Muggel und dies ist außerdem eines meine Lieblingsbücher!", sagte sie und blätterte eine Seite um.

„Nach „Wie braut man Zaubertränke" oder kommt noch eins davor!?", fragte er.

„Ach, dein Humor, Draco. Nein, dieses Buch heißt „Schindlers Liste" und ist eine wahre Geschichte! Dir würde etwas intellektuelles nicht schaden!", sagte sie und widmete sich der anderen Seite des Buches.

„Mir reicht schon Shakespeare! Ich muss schon sagen, du sahst heute nicht schlecht aus!", sagte er.

Sie sah von ihrem Buch auf und sah ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

„Ich meine es ernst!", sagte er und legte seine Hand auf seine Brust.

„Hmm... danke!", sagte sie und beäugte ihn skeptisch.

„Nun guck mich nicht so an! Hast du noch nie ein Kompliment bekommen?", fragte er.

„Doch, aber nicht von dir! Nun, ich möchte gern lesen, also stör mich nicht weiter!", sagte sie und las wieder in ihrem Buch.

Draco saß noch immer vor ihr und sah sie an. Er liebte es, wenn sie ihre Lippen leckte, wie sich ihre Augen erstaunt weiteten, wenn sie etwas spannendes las oder wenn sie nur leicht schmunzelte.

Nach einigen Minuten stand er auf und ging in sein Zimmer und kam mit einem Buch zurück.

Er konnte sehen, wie sie neugierig den Titel des Buches zu lesen versuchte.

Er setzte sich vor ihr und legte seine Hand auf den Titel.

„Hör auf mich anzustarren, ich möchte gern lesen!", sagte er.

Sie blickte ihn finster an und las weiter. Doch er konnte sehen, wie sie manchmal versucht den Titel zu erkennen.

„Wieso fragst du nicht einfach?", sagte er.

Sie sah ihn stumm an und las wieder in ihrem Buch.

„Die Macht des Mordreds und wie Merlin ihn besiegen konnte!", sagte Draco.

„So etwas ließt du?", fragte sie.

„Ja, tue ich!", sagte er und lächelte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Die Theatergruppe hatte bei der Generalprobe die Lehrerschaft begeistert. Einige der Lehrer standen am Ende auf und applaudierten heftig. Dumbledore war sichtlich stolz auf alle Schüler und Snape und McGonagall hielten die Nase so hoch, da die beiden Hauptdarsteller aus ihren Häusern kamen. Snape gab Draco volle 50 Punkte, und er gab, zur Überraschung aller, Hermine 30 Punkte. McGonagall überbot Snape mit 90 Punkten für die beiden Häuser, aber danach zog sie 50 ab, da einer der Slytherin-Schauspieler das Kleid einer Ravenclaw zerriss.

Alle waren glücklich und gespannt, wie die Schüler, vier Tage danach das Schauspiel auf nahmen.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Schon am frühen morgen wurde von den Schüler spekuliert, wie das Theaterstück werden würde. Einige wetteten, dass Hermine Draco eine knallt, wenn er sie zu küssen versuchte. Draco musste lachen. Er hatte sie sogar mehrmals küssen dürfen. Arguis ließ die beiden die Szenen immer und immer wieder proben, bis es leidenschaftlich und echt aussah. Hermine ließ dies nur widerwillig mit sich machen, doch Draco wusste, sie würde fast alles für eine gute Note machen.

Nach dem Mittagessen wurden die Schüler aus der Halle gescheucht um sie umzugestalten. Die Schauspieler zogen sich um, schminkten sich und übten etwas. Draco saß ruhig und gelassen hinter der Bühne, während Hermine aufgeregt hin und her ging.

„Wie kannst du nur so ruhig sein?", fragte sie und zerknüllte ein Blatt Pergament.

„Wieso sollte ich es nicht?", fragte er und sah sie ruhig an.

„Hoffen wir, dass Ron nicht ausrastet und dich verfluchen wird, bei den Kussszenen!", sagte sie und atmete schnelle ein und aus.

„Wieso sollte er das? Bist du seine?", fragte er.

„Nein, aber er ist mein bester Freund und nicht so vernünftig wie Harry, er wird es nicht verstehen! Er macht sich nun einmal Sorgen!", sagte sie.

Draco schüttele den Kopf und lehnte gelassen gegen den Stuhl. Hermine ging auf und ab, sagte ihre Texte noch einmal auf, klatschte in die Hände und knapperte an ihrer Oberlippe. Sie war nicht die einzige, aber als sie anfing zu seufzten und sich einredete, dass sie eh patzte, stand Draco auf und nahm sie gewaltsam an den Händen.

„Hör verdammt noch mal auf, hier herum zu gehen und dir einzureden, dass du schlecht bist! Du bist gut, Weasley und Potter werden es verstehen und nun setzt dich verdammt noch mal hin!", sagte er und drückte sie in einen Stuhl.

Sie sah ihn etwas verdutzt an, doch als er sich neben sie setzte, entspannte sie sich etwas.

„Ja, ja, wir sind gut, wir werden es schaffen!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Als alle Schüler und Lehrer versammelt waren und gespannt auf die Bühne sahen, ging der Vorhang auf. Die Schüler hielten den atmen an, als die Capulets und Montague kämpften, seufzten mit Romeo über seine nicht erwiderte Liebe von Roselind und warteten gespannt auf den Ball der Capulet.

Romeo erblickt Julia und geht auf sie zu.

„Derweil mein Mund dir nimmt, war er erfleht!" - Draco küsste Hermine. Geflüster und Wutbrüllen einer bestimmten Person erfüllte den Raum – „Nu hat mein Mund ihn der Sünd entbunden!"

Hermine sah ihm in die Augen, als sie Julias Worte zitierte: „So hat mein Mund zum Lohn sie für die Gunst?"

Draco lachte etwas und drückte sie näher zu sich.: „Zum Lohn die Sünd? Oh Vorwurf, so süß erfunden! Gebt sie zurück!" – Draco küsste sie wieder.

-.-.-.-.-

Draco musste sich unter dem Balkon verstecken, als Hermine, in einem zarten weißen Nachthemd, darauf stand und er sagte:

„Die Nacht lacht, wer Wunden nie gefühlt.

Doch still, was schimmert durch das Fenster dort?

Es ist der Ost, und Julia die Sonne! –

Geh auf, du holde Sonn!"

Hermine seufzte und schaute betrübt in den Sternenhimmel der Großen Halle: „Weh mir!"

Draco tat überrascht und sagte zum Publikum gewandt :

„Horch! Sie spricht. O sprich noch einmal, holder Engel!

Denn über meinen Haupt erscheinst du

Der Nacht so glorreich, wie ein Flügelbote. Des Himmels dem erstaunten, über such Gekehrten Aug der Menschensöhne, die

Sich rückwärts biegen, um ihm nachzuschaun, wenn er dahinfährt auf den trägen Wolken

und auf der Luft gewölbtem Busen schwebt?"

Hermine seufzte noch einmal und sagte:

„ O Romeo! Warum denn Romeo?

Verleugne deinen Vater, deinen Namen!

Willst du das nicht, schwör dich zu meinem Liebsten,

Und ich bin länger keine Capulet!

Dein Nam ist nur mein Feind! Du bleibst du selbst,

Und wärst du auch kein Montague."

Draco sah verletzend zu Hermine hinauf: „Ach, du verlässt mich so unbefriedigt?"

Sie seufzte und sagte: „Was für Befriedigung begehrst du noch?"

„Gib deinen Treuen Liebeschwur für meinen!"

„Ich geb ihn dir, eh du darum gefleht,

Und doch, ich wollt, er stünde noch zu geben!"

„Wolltst du mir ihn erziehen? Wozu das, Liebe?", sagte Draco mit soviel Zweifel und Leidenschaft das ein tiefer Seufzer der Mädchen durch die Halle ging.

„Um ihn von Herzen dir zurückzugeben.

Allein ich wünsche, was ich habe, nur

So grenzlos ist meine Huld, die Liebe

So tief ja wie das Meer. Je mehr ich gehe,

Je mehr auch hab ich: beides ist unendlich!"

-.-.-.-.-.-

So spielten sie ohne Pause durch. Tybalt starb, Lorenzo gab Julia das Gift, dass sie 48 Stunden schlafen ließ und die falsche Nachricht drang zu Romeo. Draco konnte sehen, wie gespannt und gefasst die Schüler Hogwarts waren, wie einige mitfühlen und mitlachten. Er hatte so etwas nicht erwartet.

Bevor Romeo das tödliche Gift des Apothekers trank sprach er zu der schlafenden Julia.

„Liebe Julia,

Warum bist du so schön noch? Soll ich glauben-

Ja, glauben will ich komm,

Der körperlose Tod enbrenn in Lieb

Und der verhasste, hagre Unhold halte

Als seine Buhle hier im Dunkel dich.

...Augen,

Blickt euere Letztes! Arme, nehmt die letzte

Umarmung! Und o Lippen, ihr, die Tore

Des Odems, siegelt mit rechtmäßigen Kusse

Den ewigen Vertrag dem Wuchrer Tod.

Komm, bittre Führer! Widriger Gefährt!

Verzweifelter Pilot! Nun treib auf einmal

Dein sturmerkranktes Schiff in Felsenbrandung!

Dies auf dein Wohl, wo du auch stranden magst!

Dies meiner Lieben!" –

Er öffnet die Philole mit dem blauen Wasser und trinkt –

„O wackrer Apotheker,

Dein Trank wirkt schnell!" –

Er beugte sich über Hermine und küsst sie.

„Und so im Kusse sterbe ich."

Er legte sich neben Hermine und wartete ab.

Langsam wacht sie auf und erschrickt als sie Romeo sah. Mit Tränen und heiserer Stimme sagte sie:

„Was ist das hier? Beim Becher, festgeklemmt

In meines Trauten Hand? – Gift, seh ich, war

Sein Ende vor der Zeit. – o Böser! Alles

Zu trinken, keinen güt´gen Tropfen mir

Zu gönnen, der mich zu dir brächt? - Ich will

Dir deine Lippen küssen. Ach, vielleicht

Hängt noch ein wenig Gift daran und lässt mich

An deiner Labung sterben."

Hermine beugte sich und küsste Draco. Es war das erste Mal das sie ihn küsste.

„Deine Lippen

Sind warm"

Sie drehte erschrocken ihr Gesicht, als sie Lärm hörte und sah sich schnell um.

„Wie? Lärm? - dann schnell nur" –

Hermine nahm den Dolch aus dem Gürtel von Draco.

„O willkommener Dolch!"

Sie stach in ihr Herz und Blut spritzte.

„Dies werde deine Scheide. Roste da

Und lass mich sterben."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tosender Applaus erfüllt den Raum. Alle waren sichtlich erstaunt und bejubelten die Schauspieler. Hermine bekam Rosen und auch Draco.

„So, meine lieben Schüler! Mit diesem wirklich gelungenen Stück verabschiede ich mich von euch und wünsche euch schöne Weihnachten!"


	9. Du hast keinen Sohn mehr!

_**Kapitel 8 : „Du hast keinen Sohn mehr!" **_

_Ohne diese Liebe kann ich nicht leben, ohne ihre Nähe kann ich nicht mehr- _Xavier Naidoo

Draco saß im Zug und sah sich die Gegend an. Als der Zug durch Schottland fuhr, war alles mit Schnee bedeckt, doch je näher sie nach London fuhren, desto verregneter wurde es.

Er seufzte. Er wollte nicht nach Hause. Sein Vater würde ihm bestimmt eine Moralpredigt halten, würde ihn fragen, warum er nie bei den _Treffen_ teilgenommen hatte und noch tausend andere Fragen.

Doch Draco fuhr nach Hause wegen seiner Mutter. Als das Schuljahr begonnen hatte, war sie krank und konnte nicht einmal aufstehen. Seine Mutter war Draco wichtig, sie war der starke Beistand, sie half ihm, wenn sein Vater schlecht drauf war.

Seine Mutter war eigentlich immer von starker Gesundheit, sie war nie krank. Doch als Draco Todesser wurde, wurde sie sofort krank. Erst dachte er, es war wegen der Weihe, weil er sein Leben schon versaut hatte. Aber in seinem Kopf schlich eine andere Theorie, warum sie krank war. Sein Vater. Draco wusste, sie liebten sich nicht. Es war nur eine Ehe, damit die Malfoys mit der größten Schwarzmagierfamilie Black vereint würden. Damit der Erbe beider Familien das schwarze Königreich bekäme. Darum hatten sich viele alte Geschlechter dem dunkeln Lord angeschlossen, für ein Königreich.

Er seufzte tief. Draco konnte sich vorstellen, dass sein Vater seiner Mutter Gift in ihr Essen untergemischt hatte, damit sie langsam und qualvoll starb. Er schüttele den Kopf. Das durfte nicht sein! Sie war seine Mutter!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

„Will...willkommen Master Malfoy!", stotterte der Hauself, als Draco in die Empfangshalle von Malfoy Manor eintrat.

„Wo sind meine Eltern?", fragte er kalt und warf seinen Koffer dem Hauself zu.

Dieser stürzte mit dem Koffer gegen die Wand und sagte:

„Master...Malfoy ist nicht anwesend, Lady Malfoy...liegt in ihrem Zimmer!", stotterte der Elf.

Draco sah den Elf verächtlich an und ging die Marmortreppen hinauf bis zum Schlafzimmer seiner Mutter. Er öffnete die Tür langsam. Das Zimmer war stockduster, doch Draco konnte seine Mutter auf ihrem Bett liegen sehen. Er konnte sehen, wie schwer sie atmete. Er durchschritt den Raum und ging zu den großen Fenstern. Er schob die dunklen Gardinen beiseite und Sonnenlicht erhellte den Raum.

„Draco?"

Es war ein leiser, heiserer Ton. Er ging zu seiner Mutter und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. Er nahm ihre zierliche, zerbrechliche Hand in seine große starke.

„Wie geht es dir, Mum?", fragte er und streichelte mit seinem Daumen ihre kalten Finger.

„Es geht mir besser, mein Sohn. Es ist schön dich zu sehen, du siehst so erwachsen und reif aus, seit den letzten Mal. Erzähl mir wie die Schule war!", bat sie leise und sah Draco mit viel Liebe an.

Draco wusste, er konnte seiner Mutter alles erzähle, sie würde nichts seinem Vater sagen. Er erzählte ihr von dem Theaterstück, wie er die UTZ geschrieben hatte und wie sehr er sich um sie gesorgt hatte.

„Du hättest dir keine Sorgen machen brauchen. Ich habe mich nur etwas einsam gefühlt ohne dich, mein Schatz.", sagte sie und lächelte leicht.

Seine Mutter passte nicht in dieses Leben. Sie war eine lebenslustige, abenteuerhungrige freundliche Frau, sie passte nicht in das Leben eines kalten Todessers. Draco wusste, seine Mutter war kein Todesser. Sie verabscheute Todesser.

„Jetzt bin ich wieder da! Wo ist Vater?", fragte er.

Seine Mutter drehte sich um und sah zur Decke.

„Wahrscheinlich vergnügt er sich mit einer der jungen Todesserinnen, oder was weiß ich!", sagte sie kalt und wütend.

„Sei nicht sauer, dafür hast du mich!", sagte er.

Sie lachte.

„Ja, ich habe dich und das ist tausend mal besser. Hilf mir auf, ich möchte gern etwas spazieren gehen!", sagte sie und Draco nahm sie sanft hoch.

Trotz ihrer Krankheit, sah sie noch immer hübsch und jung aus. Sie legte ihren Morgenmantel an und ging mit Draco durch das Haus.

„Du hast dich irgendwie geändert, ich fühle es!", sagte sie.

„Wie meinst du das, ich habe mich geändert? Ich war doch nur für 4 Monate weg!", sagte er.

„Ich weiß nicht, aber irgendetwas ist anders. Hast du dich vielleicht verliebt?", fragte sie und sah ihren Sohn von der Seite an.

Draco versuchte sie nicht anzusehen und antwortete nicht.

„Ha! Und wer ist es?", fragte sie und hackte sich bei ihrem Sohn ein.

Draco antwortete nicht.

„Gut, dann sag mir, wie sie ist!", forderte sie.

Draco wollte erst nicht antworten, doch vor seiner Mutter konnte man nichts verbergen.

„Sie ist irgendwie anderes, als ich. Sie ist nett, freundlich, liebenswert. Sie lacht gern, lernt eifrig und wenn ich bei ihr bin, fühlt sich alles richtig an. Es ist...ich weiß nicht, wie man es sagt, es gibt keine passenden Worte. Es ist so ein süßer Schmerz, es ist als ob dein Herz in tausend Stücke zerreißt. Als ob du...als ob du im Himmel bist und sie...und sie...und sie dein eigen ist, als ob sie nur zu dir gehört. Wenn sie dich ansieht, wird dir ganz heiß, und wenn sie dich berührt, ist es als ob deine Haut verbrennt. Wenn sie lächelt, dann ist es ein wunderbares Geschenk, ein Geschenk, dass dir niemand nehmen kann! Oh Gott, ich werde total sentimental!", sagte er und lächelte.

„Es ist wunderschön, nicht wahr? Es freut mich, dass du so etwas erlebst und siehst, wie das Leben sein kann!", sagte seine Mutter und streichelte seinen Arm.

„Aber ich weiß, dass es nicht sein darf! Es ist wie bei Romeo und Julia, sie dürfen nicht zusammen sein. Es ist für mich gefährlich und auch für sie. Und ich weiß nicht einmal, was sie für mich empfindet!", sagte er und fuhr sich mit der freien Hand durch seine Haare.

„Du musst es aus ihrem Verhalten sehen, wie sie sich dir gegenüber verhält."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Es war Weihnachten. Draco hatte seinen Vater nicht so oft gesehen, doch heute sollte er zum Treffen mit. Er nahm ein Päckchen aus seinem Koffer und ging zu seiner Mutter. Ihr ging es seit seiner Ankunft wieder gut, sie ging oft mit ihm raus und sie redeten lange. Er klopfte an die Tür und ging hinein. Seine Mutter saß angezogen auf ihrem Bett und kämmte ihr langes blondes Haar.

„Draco, frohe Weihnachten!", sagte sie und umarmte ihn.

„Dir auch und hier, dein Geschenk!", sagte er und hielt ihr ein Päckchen hin.

„Für mich, aber das brauchst du nicht!", sagte sie.

„Doch, mach es auf, es wird dir gefallen!"

Langsam öffnete die das Geschenk und schrie laut auf, als sie es sah.

Es war eine silberne Kette mit einem blauen Diamanten, der die Form eines Herzens hatte.

„Der Diamant ist das Symbol für langes Leben und Liebe für die Familie. Du wirst in diesem Stein sehen, wenn einer deiner liebsten Familienangehörigen in Gefahr ist und deine Hilfe braucht!", sagte er.

Sie sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an.

„Außerdem passt es zu deinem Kleid, dass du anhast!", sagte er und nahm die Kette aus der Schachtel.

Er legte die Kette um ihren Hals und sah sie lächelnd an.

„Es....es ist wunderschön. Das....ich...ich bin sprachlos!", sagte sie.

„Dann habe ich mein Ziel erreicht!", sagte er.

„Es ist das schönste Geschenk!", sagte sie und umarmte Draco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco war in seinem Zimmer und sah aus dem Fenster. In seiner Hand lag eine silberne Kette mit einem Rubinanhänger. In dem Rubin war ein Herz eingraviert. Als Draco die Kette seiner Mutter kaufte, blieb sein Blick auf dieser hängen.

Der Verkäufer hatte ihm erzählt, dass wenn er die Kette seiner Angebetenen schenke und sie diese trägt, dass sie für ihn etwas empfinde.

Er nahm eine rote Schachtel und legte die Kette hinein. Er verschloss sie und ging zu seiner Eule.

„Nemo, du weißt an wen die gerichtet ist?", fragte er und streichelte die Eule liebevoll.

Die Eule schuhute und Draco band das Päckchen an ihr Bein.

„Bring es ihr!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco, sein Vater und seine Mutter gingen durch einen langen kalten Flur eines alten Schlosses.

„Narzissa, dir geht es wirklich gut?", fragte Lucius nun schon hundert Mal.

„Ja, mir geht es gut, Lucius!", sagte sie.

Draco konnte sehen, wie sein Vater sie ansah und etwas in seinem Blick verriet ihn. Er war es! _Er wollte sie töten!_

Lucius öffnete eine große Holztür und die Familie ging in eine große Halle. Überall waren Tische und Todesser saßen daran. Die Familie Malfoy ging zu einem der ersten Tische und setzten sich. Draco saß neben seiner Mutter und eines unbekannten Mädchens mit langen schwarzem Haar. Sie lächelte, als Draco sich neben sie setzte.

„Ah, Lucius mit der ganzen Familie?", fragte der Mann neben dem Mädchen.

„Thomas!", sagte sein Vater kühl.

„Und sie sind Mrs. Malfoy? Es freut mich sie kenne zu lernen, mein Name ist Thomas Canterburgh und das ist meine Tochter Lavinia!", sagte der Mann und deutete auf das Mädchen.

„Es freut mich! Sie kennen meinen Sohn, Draco?", fragte sie höflich.

„Nein, nein nur vom Hören. Einer unsere Neuen, hab ich recht?", fragte der Mann.

„Ja, Sir!", sagte Draco und sah auf den leeren Platz neben Canterburgh.

„Serverus verspätet sich mal wieder!", sagte Canterburgh.

„Du kennst ihn doch!", sagte Lucius und füllte Wein in seinen Becher.

„Ja ja, er ist auch nicht einer der Jüngsten! Draco, welche Schule besuchst du?", fragte der Mann interessiert.

„Hogwarts!", sagte Draco und trank Wein.

„_Hogwarts??_ Aber das ist doch Verrat!", stieß der alte Mann hervor.

„Nein Sir, in dieser Schule treffe ich meine Feinde und sehe ihre Schwächen um sie zu besiegen und dem Lord davon zu berichten!", sagte Draco.

„Eine ehrenvolle Aufgabe!", sagte nun Lavinia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Das Essen der Todesser ging schon bald zu Ende. Während Lavinia Canterburgh versuchte mit ihm zu flirten, zählte er die Kronleuchter, die Fliesen und die anwesenden Person.

28, 450298 und 523.

„Nun, wir müssen uns verabschieden. Meine Frau ist etwas krank und ich denke, Severus kommt nicht mehr!", sagte Lucius und stand auf.

Draco half seiner Mutter und verabschiedete sich von den Canterburghs.

„Es freut mich sie kennen gelernt zu haben!", sagte der alte Canterburgh.

„Die Freude lieg ganz meinerseits!", antwortete seine Mutter und die Familie ging aus der Halle.

„Vater? Ich muss morgen früh zurück zur Schule!", sagte Draco.

„Gut, dann komme heute Abend noch einmal zu mir!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

„Komm herein, mein Sohn!"

Draco trat in das Büro seines Vaters und setzte sich auf einen der ledernden Sessel.

„Was möchtest du?", fragte Draco.

„Wie du siehst ist deine Mutter krank, und ich denke, dass du, wenn du nach den Sommerferien zu uns kommst, sie wahrscheinlich nicht mehr leben wird!", sagte Lucius, als spräche er über das Wetter.

„Du warst es also doch! Wozu bringst du sie um? Steht sie dir im Weg?", fragte Draco und sah seinen Vater wütend an.

„Sprich nicht so mit mir!", befahl Lucius seinem Sohn.

„Sag mir, wozu du sie umbringen willst? Ist sie dir im Weg, wegen deiner Liebeleien mit den Todesserinnen? Oder hat sie deinen Plan durcheinander gebracht?", Draco stand auf.

„Du wagst es mit mir so zu sprechen? _Crucio_!"

Draco spürte sofort den Schmerz in seinem Körper. Doch er wusste, er würde nicht schreien. Er würde seinem Vater den Gefallen nicht tun und Schwäche zeigen. Nach wenigen Minuten verschwand der Schmerz und Draco saß auf dem kalten Boden.

„Ah, du hast also gelernt!", sagte Lucius und lachte.

„Vergiss es mich je wieder in diesem Haus zu sehen. Ich werde es nie wieder betreten! Es wird mein letztes Mal sein und ich werde alles mitnehmen, was mein ist. _Alles_!", sagte Draco und stand auf.

„Das sagst du jetzt, doch ich sehe dich schon kriechend und bettelnd vor mir!", sagte Lucius.

„Leider hast du mich erzogen, dies nie in meinem Leben zu tun, etwas, für das ich dir danke! Nun, Lucius, wir werden uns wohl nur bei den Treffen sehen!", sagte Draco und ging zur Tür.

Er drehte sich um und sah seinen Vater an. Er nahm sein Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf seinen Vater.

„Wage es nicht mein Sohn!", sagte Lucius.

**„Du hast keinen Sohn mehr!"**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_A/N: Heyhoooo.......soo...da bin ich wieder und dieses Mal mit **3** Kapitel auf einmal!!_

_Das ist mein x-mas Geschenk für euch alle und ich hoff mal, meine story krieg jetzt ein bisschen action!!_

_freut euch auf das nächste!!! THX an alle!!!!_

_iAmFallen_


	10. Spion

_**Kapitel 9: Spion **_

_Diese Welt war verlogen, diese Welt war nie rein.- Xavier Naidoo_

Müde ließ er sich auf einen der Stühle in der Lok fallen.  
_Werde ich jemals Glück in meinen Leben haben? Lässt das Schicksal kein Glück für mich zu?  
_Diese Fragen stellte sich Draco den ganzen Weg zurück nach Hogwarts. Er war Hals über Kopf aus dem Haus seines Vaters geflüchtet. Er schloss seine Augen und stemmte seine Faust gegen seinen Mund. Er hatte so etwas schreckliches gesehen. So etwas schreckliches. Hatte sein Leben nun überhaupt noch einen Sinn? Sie ist nun tot, seine Mutter, seine geliebte Mutter. Die Einzige, die in ihm nicht den Nachfolger von Lucius Malfoy sah, die eine andere Seite von ihm kannte.

Er biss sich in die Faust. Er wollte nicht weinen, er musste stark sein. Er wollte seinem Vater nicht diesen Gefallen tun. Er atmete tief ein. Er öffnete seine Augen und er hatte sich nun ein Ziel gesetzt. Er wollte seinen Vater tot sehen.** TOT!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Er stieg langsam die Treppen Hogwarts hoch. Dieses Gebäude konnte einem soviel Trost spenden, obwohl man es nicht wollte. Er mochte keinen Trost, kein Mitleid.

Er sagte langsam das Passwort und stieg in das Zimmer hinein.

„Draco?"

Er sah auf und fand sie in einem der Ohrensessel sitzen, mit einem Buch in der Hand.

„Granger, solltest du nicht im Bett liegen?"

Sie sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an und ihr Blick bohrte sich in sein Herz. Als schien sie etwas zu wissen.

„Ich soll dir sagen, dass Dumbledore dich in seinem Büro erwartet. Du sollst sofort nach deiner Ankunft hingehen!"

Er setzte sich müde auf einen der Sessel und sah sie an.

„Was ist?", fragte sie und setzte sich wieder.

„Und darum sitzt du bis mitten in der Nacht hier um mir das zu sagen?", fragte er mit sanfter Stimme.

Sie sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Was ist mir dir?"

Er lachte leise und lehnte sich etwas nach vorne. „Darf ich nicht fragen?", fragte er leise.

„Doch, aber du benimmst dich irgendwie merkwürdig. Fühlst du dich nicht gut, du solltest dich vielleicht hinlegen!", sagte sie und er konnte ehrliche Sorge in ihrer Stimme hören.

„So sorgvoll? Nein, ich werde gleich hingehen!", sagte er und sein Blick fiel auf die Kette, die sie trug.

Seine Kette! Sie trug sie tatsächlich!

„Was ist?", fragte sie.

„Die Kette ist hübsch. Wer hat sie dir denn gegeben?", fragte er höflich.

Ihre Hand legte sich auf die Kette.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber sie ist wundervoll und irgendwie ist sie bezaubernd!", sagte sie.

Er stand auf und ging zu Tür. Er war schon halb draußen, als er sagte:

„Ich wusste, dass es dir gefällt!"

-.-.-.-.-.-

„Ah, Mr. Malfoy, treten Sie doch ein!", sagte Dumbledore.

Draco trat in das hell beleuchtende Büro des Schuldirektors.

„Setzen Sie sich, ich möchte gern mit Ihnen reden!", sagte der alte Mann und deutete auf einen der ledernen Sessel.

Draco setzte sich hin und fragte den Direktor: „Wieso möchten Sie mich sprechen?"

Der alte Mann seufzte und sah Draco über seine Brille an. Seine Augen hatten einen traurigen Ausdruck, als er sprach:

„Nun, ich habe von dem Tod Ihrer Mutter gehört und sie haben mein Beileid. Vielleicht wissen sie sogar, dass es kein natürlicher Tod war!", setzte der Mann an, doch Draco unterbrach ihn.

„Ich möchte kein Beileid, Mitleid und Trauer. Sie sind eh gespielt, denn niemand weiß wirklich, wie ich mich fühle!", zischte Draco.

„Glauben Sie das wirklich? Nun, ich habe viele Menschen verloren. Ich kannte Ihre Mutter, eine bezaubernde Frau. Leider hat sie den falschen Mann geheiratet, aber ihre Mutter hat sich den Worten ihrer Eltern nie widersetzt. Ich habe Sie auch nicht hierher gebeten um ihnen mein Beileid zu sagen. Ich möchte Sie fragen, ob Sie einer meiner Spione sein möchten?"

Der alte Mann sah ihn an. _Spion?_ Er könnte seinem Vater so zerbrechen sehen. Der Erbe Malfoys ein Spion im Auftrag von Dumbledore. Er musste grinsen.

„Nun?"

„Ich werde es mir überlegen, Sir!", sagte Draco.

„Gut, Sie müssen mir aber bald eine Antwort geben. Und nun muss ich Ihnen sagen, dass Sie und Miss Granger eine Rede an dem Treffen der Schulen halten sollen. Sie sollen über die Probleme unserer Schule berichten. Denken Sie sich was gutes aus!", sagte der alte Mann.

Draco stand auf und wünschte dem Direktor eine gute Nacht. Spion? Warum nicht?

-.-.-.-.-

Er wachte spät auf. Als er auf seine Uhr sah, konnte er sehen, dass das Frühstück schon längst zu Ende war.

Er duschte sich und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Hermine saß auf einem der Stühle und streichelte ihre Katze und las dabei.

„Was ist das für ein Viech?", sagte er.

„_Das_ ist mein Kater Krummbein!", sagte sie.

„Das ist eine Katze? Ich dachte schon, du hättest dir einen Hund zugelegt!", sagte er und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. „Also, wir müssen eine Rede vorbereiten!"

„Wofür?"

„Für das Treffen der Schulen. Wir sollen eines der Probleme unserer Schule ansprechen!"

„Das wird leicht!", sagte sie.

„Hab ich mir auch gedacht. Also, wollen wir anfangen?", fragte er.

„Du hast doch noch nicht gefrühstückt, vielleicht solltest du es tun!", sagte sie.

„Vielleicht nachher! Ich muss eh noch einmal zu Dumbledore!"

Sie sah ihn neugierig an.

„Du wirst schon später herausfinden warum!", sagte er nur und die beiden bereiteten die Rede vor.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Er klopfte an der Tür des Direktors und trat ein.

„Ah, Mr. Malfoy, ich habe sie erwartet!", sagte Dumbledore und drehte an seinen langen Bart.

„Ich möchte Ihnen sagen, dass ich mich bereit erkläre für Sie als Spion zu arbeiten!", sagte Draco.

Der Direktor lächelte und stand auf.

„Eine gute Entscheidung, obwohl ich diese nicht erwartet habe! Nun, Severus, kommen Sie herein!"

Draco sah seinen Zaubertranklehrer stirnrunzelnd an.

„Prof. Snape?"

„Ja, Prof. Snape ist einer meiner Spione in Hogwarts. Er wird ihr Lehrer sein und mit Ihnen anfangen zu lernen. Er wird sie ebenfalls einweihen."

Der Meister der Zaubertränke sah Draco an.

„Werde ich sofort Spion?", Draco sah seinen Lehrer fragend an.

„Nein, nun werde ich Ihnen etwas beibringen, was Sie in ihrer Ausbildung als Auror nicht lernen werden!"

„Muss ich den dunklen Mächte total los sagen?", fragte er.

Dumbledore lachte leise. „Nein, Draco. Du kannst sie noch immer lernen. Nun, bist du bereit Lord Voldemort stürzen zu sehen?"

Draco sah die beiden Männer an und lächelte.

„Nicht nur ihn, sondern alle!"

_

* * *

_

_A/N: So.....das war Kapitel 9!!! Draco wird Spion....hahahahhaaa....ich habs eigentlich nicht geplant aber egal..._

_Nochmal ein riesen thx an meine beta-readerin julia_

_Und schreibt schön viele kommis!!!!!!_

_iAmFallen_


	11. Willkommen in Cornwall!

_**Kapitel 10: Willkommen in Cornwall**_

_Say goodbye and just fly away,  
__You come back, I have something to say,  
__How does it feel to know you never have to been alone when you come home?- Maroon 5_

„Du bist Spion?", fragte Hermine.

„Ja, was ist so schlimm daran?", fragte er.

„Na, dass _du_ es bist! Ich hätte es nie geglaubt!", sagte sie.

„Überraschung!", sagte er sarkastisch.

„Harry und Ron sind wirklich vom Stuhl gefallen. Keiner hätte das gedacht!", sagte sie.

„Ich hätte es Blaise doch nicht erzählen sollen!"

„Aber, was ist mit deinem Vater?"

„Ich habe keinen Vater mehr! Ich bin nun ein freier Mensch!"

„Oh, ich kann das immer noch nicht glauben!"

Es klopfte an der Portraittür und Hermine öffnete sie.

„Hey Mine! Lass uns rein!", hörte er die Stimme von Weasley.

Hermine ließ ihre Freunde ein.

„Wir wollten uns verabschieden, morgen sehen wir uns bestimmt nicht!", sagte Harry.

„Das ist nett von euch, kommt rein!", sagte sie.

Als die beiden Gryffindor Draco sahen, blieben sie stehen.

„Ich geh schon, ich geh schon!", sagte er und stand auf.

„Wir wollten eh mit dir reden!", sagte Harry.

„Worüber? Das ich nun auf eurer Seite bin?", fragte er.

„Auch. Setzten wir uns doch!", sagte Harry.

Die drei Jungen setzten sich an den großen Tisch und sahen sich schweigend an.

„Eine tolle Unterhaltung!", sagte Hermine und ging in ihr Zimmer.

„Schießt los!", sagte Draco müde.

„Wehe du tust ihr etwas an! Mir ist egal, ob du nun auf unserer Seite bist, ich trau dir immer noch nicht!", sagte Ron.

„Ein schneller Sinneswandel, da stimme ich Ron zu. Wir möchten nicht den Grund wissen, aber wir behalten dich im Auge. Was Ron auch meinte ist, wenn du Hermine auf eurer Reise etwas antust, dann kriegst du es mit uns zu tun!", sagte Harry ruhig.

„Ach Potty und Wiesel, keine Angst.", sagte Draco cool.

Ron wollte aufspringen, doch Harry hielt ihn zurück.

„Es ist unser Ernst. Wir trauen keinem Todesser, egal, ob Spion oder nicht!", sagte Harry ernst.

„Ich bin kein Todesser!", sagte Draco.

Ron lachte auf und tippte sich auf seine Stirn. „Wir wissen Bescheid, wir können das Mal sehen!"

„Sehen?", fragte Draco neugierig.

Harry streckte seine Hand aus und öffnete sie. Langsam schloss er seine Hand zur Faust und Draco wurde von einer roten Aura umhüllt.

„Wärst du kein Todesser, wäre deine Aura blau!", sagte Harry und machte eine Handbewegung und die Aura verschwand.

„So, wir verabschieden uns noch von Hermine!", sagte Ron und die beiden Gryffindor ging in das Zimmer deren Freundin.

Es war erstaunlich, was für eine Macht Harry Potter hatte. Die dunkle Seite wird wohl nicht gewinnen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Die beiden Schulsprecher saßen am Abend noch zusammen vor dem Kamin.

„Wie das wohl wird? Ich bin gespannt, wie die anderen Schulsprecher sind!", sagte Hermine und schob sich eine gelöste Locke hinter ihr Ohr.

„Wahrscheinlich nicht viel anders als wir!", sagte Draco.

„Ja, aber doch irgendwie. Sie sind keine Kriegskinder wie wir!", sagte sie.

Er beugte sich zu ihr und streichelte ihre Wange. Er brauchte Liebe und Trost von ihr. Von niemanden anders. Er hatte so ein plötzliches Bedürfnis sie zu berühren. Er wollte sie in den Arm nehmen. Er wollte sie küssen. Es kam so plötzlich, und das machte ihm etwas angst.

„Kriegskinder, die kein Glück haben!", sagte er und fuhr sanft ihre Wangen hoch und herunter.

Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine. „Wir sollten unser Glück selbst suchen!"

Er rutschte von seinem Sessel und kniete sich vor ihr. Sein Gesicht war sehr nah an ihrem.

„Bekomme ich denn das Glück?", fragte er heiser.

Sie beugte sich zu ihm und küsste seine Lippen. Erst einmal langsam, suchend und fragend. Sie löste sich wieder vom ihm. Es muss ein Traum sein, dachte er. Es muss ein Traum sein!

„Ach, du verlässt mich so unbefriedigt?", fragte er leise.

Sie lachte leise und sagte: „Was für Befriedigung begehrst du noch?"

Er legte sein Stirn auf die ihre. „Gib deinen Treuen Liebeschwur für meinen!"

Sie sah ihm in die Augen. „Ich geb ihn dir, eh du darum flehst."

Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hand und küsste sie nochmals.

„Allein ich wünsche, was ich habe, nur  
So grenzlos ist meine Huld, die Liebe  
So tief ja wie das Meer. Je mehr ich gehe,  
Je mehr auch hab ich: beides ist unendlich!", flüsterte sie.

-.-.-.-.-

„Ich hoffe sie machen uns keine Schande!", sagte Snape und sah die beiden Schüler an.

„Severus, sein nicht so kindisch. Es sind die besten Schüler, sie werden sich schon benehmen!", sagte McGonagall.

„Ah, da is der Zug. Hoff ihr habt ne gute Reise!", sagte Hagrid und umarmte Hermine.

Sie lächelte die Lehrer freundlich an. Draco nahm die beiden Koffer und stieg in den Zug, gefolgt von Hermine.

„Wir werden in London umsteigen müssen und mit den Muggelzug reisen!", sagte sie.

„Eine lange Reise!", sagte er und setzte sich an das Fenster.

Die Lok pfiff und fuhr los.

-.-.-.-.-.

„Draco? Draco?"

Sanft wurde er aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Er sah sich erst blinzelnd um.

„Wir sind nun in London!", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an.

Er musste wohl eingeschlafen sein. Er stand auf und streckte sich. Er zog seine Robe aus und nahm die Muggeljacke, die seine Mutter ihm einmal gekauft hatte. Sie war total vernarrt in diese Jacke gewesen. Sie war in einem dunkeln grün und war sehr dick.

„Du hast eine Muggeljacke?", fragte sie lachend.

„Sieht es etwa nicht gut aus?", fragte er und drehte sich um seine eigene Achse.

„Doch!", sagte sie und wollte ihren Koffer heben.

„Lass mich das machen, sonst müsste ich Jahre auf dich warten!", sagte er und nahm ihren und seinen Koffer. Sie stiegen aus und gingen durch die geheime Sperrung des Gleises 9 ¾ .

„Wir müssen zu Gleis 11!", sagte sie und ging voran. Sie mussten nicht lange suchen und fanden den Zug.

Sie stiegen hinein und suchten sich ein freies Abteil. Draco legte die Koffer auf die Ablage und zog seine Jacke aus.

„Wie lange dauert es bis wir in Cornwall sind?", fragte er und setzte sich vor Hermine.

„Da es ein Schnellzug ist, werden wir wohl vielleicht 4 Stunden fahren!", sagte sie.

„Schnellzug? Du meinst eine lahme Ente!", sagte er.

„Ein Muggelzug!", sagte sie und nahm sich ein Buch aus ihrer Tasche.

Draco rollte mit den Augen. „Wieso liest du so viel?"

Sie sah auf und sagte: „Weil ich es gern tue! Was ist denn so schlimm daran?"

„Nichts, aber du scheinst besessen davon zu sein!", sagte er

„Stimmt nicht!", sagte sie etwas kleinlaut.

Er lachte. Er sah aus dem Fenster und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie schon los gefahren waren.

Sie verließen London und fuhren durch eine wilde Landschaft. Bäume, Wälder und tristlose Gegenden ließ der Zug zurück.

Draco schwelgte in Erinnerung. Als er klein war, reiste seine Mutter gerne in diese Landschaft. Sie erzählte ihm Gesichten über die Landschaft. Sie erzählte, wie sehr Morgaine diese Gegend liebte. Sie hatte ihm hier die Legende über Artus erzählt, über seine unerwiderte Liebe zu seiner Schwester.

Sein Blick fiel auf Hermine. Sie war so wundervoll. Er wusste nicht, warum er sich gerade in sie verliebt hatte. Er hatte Gefühle kennen gelernt, die ihn einerseits erschreckten, andererseits waren sie wunderbar. Seine Gefühle waren so schnell gekommen und er hat sie zu bald geliebt. Zu schnell, ohne richtig nachzudenken. Sollte man bei der Liebe denken? Man sagt, die Liebe macht blind, doch warum sah er dann alles? Warum war alles Schreckliche so sichtbar, dass nicht einmal die Liebe sie verschwinden lassen kann? Er möchte so vieles nie wieder erleben, er wollte nie wieder jemanden, den er liebt sterben oder tot sehen. Nun weiß er, wie sehr es schmerzt. Seine Mutter hatte einmal gesagt, dass zu der Liebe auch Schmerz kommt. Schmerz, die Person nicht immer zu sehen, nicht immer in den Armen zu halten. Er atmete tief ein. Er wollte Hermine beschützen. Er wollte ihr Retter sein.

-.-.-.-.-

Die beiden Schulsprecher stiegen aus dem Zug. Es war ein kleiner Bahnhof. Draco stellte die Koffer hin und sah sich um.

„Toll, und wie sollen wir jetzt zu diesem Schloss, in dem wir wohnen werden?", fragte er und sah sich um.

„Ich weiß nicht!", gab sie zu und legte ihre Arme um sich.

„Ist dir kalt?", fragte er.

„Ja, ein bisschen!", sagte sie und zuckte zusammen, als er seine Jacke um sie legte. „Nein, du erfrierst in deiner Schuluniform!"

„Ach was, mir ist heiß! Komm, lass uns von den Gleisen gehen und dort hinten bei dem Parkplatz gucken!", sagte er und nahm die Koffer.

Beide gingen suchend durch den Bahnhof, bis sie einen Mann sahen, der ein Schild mit der Aufschrift **Hogwarts **trug. Die beiden Schüler gingen auf ihn zu, und er musterte Dracos Uniform.

„Kommen Sie!", sagte er und führte die Beiden zu einem Auto. Er tippte mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Koffer und diese verschwanden. Er öffnete die Türen und Draco und Hermine quetschten sich hinein.

Während der Fahrt sagte niemand ein Wort. Hermine hatte ihre Hand auf Dracos Arm gelegt. Wahrscheinlich für ein bisschen Trost in dieser unbekannten Gegend.

Nach einiger Zeit konnten sie ein riesiges Schloss sehen. Der Mann fuhr sie bis zum Tor des Schlosses. Draco öffnete die Tür und trat erst hinaus, dann streckte er seine Hand heraus und half Hermine. Sofort fuhr der Mann wieder weg.

„Diese Höflichkeit!", sagte Draco und Hermine lachte.

Die Beiden gingen bis zu dem Tor und dieses öffnete sich sofort. Die beiden Schüler traten hinein.

„Name und Schule?", fragte eine Frau.

Sie hatte ziemlich auffälliges Make-up. Sie saß vor einem Schreibtisch und sah die beiden Schüler an.

„Hermine Granger - Hogwarts!"

„Draco Malfoy- auch Hogwarts!"

Die Frau sah zu ihm auf und klimperte mehrmals mit den Augen. Sie machte einen Schmollmund, als sie einen Schlüssel und Brief an Draco gab.

„Bitte!", hauchte sie.

Draco konnte sehen, wie Hermine die Augen rollte.

„Danke!", sagte er und drehte sich um.

Er öffnete im Gehen den Brief und las laut vor.

_Herzlich Willkommen in Cornwall!_

_Sie werden Zimmer 201, rechter Flügel, bekommen._

_Einen schönen Aufenthalt wünscht  
__Amanda Bloissee  
__Organisatorin _

Hermine sah Draco an. „Und wie kommen wir dahin?", fragte sie.

„Halt dich an mich fest!", sagte er.

Sie tat wie geheißen, natürlich nicht ohne ihn warnend anzusehen. Er drückte auf den Anhänger des Schlüssels und wenige Augenblicke später standen sie vor seiner Tür mit der Zahl 201.

„Sehr geschickt!", sagte sie und öffnete den Raum.

Der Raum war groß. Es hatte ein großes Fenster mit großen, milchfarbenen Gardinen. Der Teppich hatte einen leichten rot Ton und die Wände waren in einem milchigen Orange. Es waren zwei Betten im Raum. Eines hatte ein rotgoldene Bettbezug, der andere grünsilberne.

Draco ließ sich sofort auf sein Bett fallen. Hermine ging zu dem Fenster und öffnete die Balkontür.

„Oh, Draco sieh dir das an!", sagte sie.

Er stand langsam auf und trat zu ihr auf die Terrasse. Sie hatten ein wunderbaren Ausblick auf die Wälder und Seen. Es wird ein wunderbarer Aufenthalt, dachte Draco.

* * *

_A/N: Hallihallooooo.......jaja...wieder ein kapitel und dieses Mal zu Neujahr!!  
Ich hoffe ihr habt schön gefeiert,also...schreibt schön viele kommis!!_

_iAMfallen_


	12. Ein Kontrahent

_**Kapitel 11: Ein Kontrahent **_

_You should let me love you, let me be the onewho give you everything you want.- Mario_

……

_Sehr geehrte Schüler,_

_heute Abend findet ein Bankett zu Ehren des ersten Treffens der Schülerschaft der ganzen Welt statt.  
Um 18 Uhr wird das Essen eröffnet._

Schon seit Stunden, wie es Draco schien, wartete er auf Hermine. Er lehnte sich seufzend auf einen der Stühle und sah jede Minute auf die Uhr. Er stöhnte auf. In 15 Minuten fängt das Essen. Er verhungerte langsam.

„Hermine, mach endlich hin! Ich hab Hunger!", rief er.

Sie antwortete nicht und er schnaufte. Typisch Weiber!, dachte er sich und fuhr sich durch seine Haare. Die Tür zum Badezimmer öffnete sich endlich und er stand auf. Hermine hatte ein enges schulterloses rotes Kleid an. Es war von ihrer Brust bis zu ihren Knie sehr eng, und es zeigte ihren perfekten Körper. Von ihren Knie ab, wurde das Kleid immer breiter. Sie hatte ihre Lockenpracht hochgesteckt, doch einige Strähnen waren mit absicht gelöst. Sie trug eine Kette. Seine Kette.

„Ist was? Hab ich irgendwo einen Fleck?", fragte sie und drehte sich um ihre eigene Achse.

Der untere Teil blähte sich auf und er konnte ihre braunen Beine sehen. Sie trug passende Schuhe mit einem hohen Absatz, doch als sie vor Draco stand, war sie immer noch kleiner.

„Du siehst bezaubernd aus!", sagte er und hielt ihr seine Hand entgegen.

Sie nahm sie dankend an und die beiden Schüler traten hinaus. Er zog Hermine enger an sich und drückte auf den Anhänger. Plötzlich befanden sie sich wieder in der Eingangshalle, die dieses Mal nicht leer war. Überall waren Schülerpaare. Als er und Hermine erschienen, sahen viele zu ihnen hin. Er ließ sie wieder los, und sie legte ihren Arm um seinen. Ein Junge kam auf sie zu.

„Schule?", fragte er und sah Hermine an.

„Hogwarts!", antwortete Draco.

Der Junge nickte und sah in seinem Buch nach.

„Tisch 5!", sagte er und lief wieder weg.

Hermine zog ihn mit und sagte: „Da hinten ist die Tür zum Speisesaal!"

Beide gingen langsam und sahen sich ihre Umgebung genau an. Die Eingangshalle war riesig groß. Sie erinnerte leicht an eine Kirche, wären nicht überall Kronleuchter. Als sie in den Speisesaal eintraten, musste sogar Draco staunen. Rechts und links waren große Fenster, die zu mehreren Terrassen führten. Alles war in einem milchigen Weiß, mit Gold und Silber verziert. Alles glänzte und selbst der Boden sah wie neu aus.

Sie gingen zu einem Tisch, auf dem eine große fünf schwebte. Es saßen schon zwei Schülerpaare und unterhielten sich. Als Hermine und er näher kamen, verstummten sie und sahen beide neugierig an.

„Das ist doch Tisch Nr.5?", fragte Hermine höflich und löste sich von Draco.

Die Schüler nickten und Draco zog einen Stuhl heraus und Hermine setzte sich dankend. Er setzte sich neben sie und ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen.

„Hermine Granger- Großbritannien !"

Sie reichte den anderen ihre Hand.

„Draco Malfoy!"

Er nickte den anderen nur zu. Das Mädchen neben ihm lächelte und sagte:

„Leila Al-Libnani, Arabien!"

Der Junge neben ihr sagte: „Jusef Al-Libnani, auch Arabien!"

„Susanne von Tau!", sagte das blonde Mädchen und der Junge, der neben ihr sagte: „Emanuel von Lilienstein, Deutschland!"

„Toll, euch kennen zu lernen!", sagte Hermine.

„Es ist uns eine Ehre! Ihr seid aus Hogwarts, stimmts?", sagte Susanne.

Draco sah sie genau an. Sie hatte langes blondes Haar und ihre Augen leuchteten blau. Sie hatte ein hübsches und freundliches Gesicht.

„Natürlich seid ihr das! Die berühmteste Schule. Ich würde so gern dort zur Schule gehen!", sagte das Mädchen neben Draco, Leila.

Sie hatte schulterlanges schwarzes Haar und ihre Augen waren in einem hellen braun. Ihr Gesicht war von der Sonne in Arabien braun und sie sah auch sehr hübsch aus.

„Ich habe gehört, ihr habt dort verschiedene Häuser!", sagte der Junge neben Leila, Jusef.

Er hatte kurzes schwarzes Haar und seine Augen waren ebenfalls dunkel. Seine Haut war braun.

„Ja, die Häuser sind nach den Begründern Hogwarts benannt. Es gibt vier, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Huffelpuff und Ravenclaw!", sagte Hermine.

„In Slyterin sind doch nur die schlechten, so sagt man!", sagte Emanuel.

Er hatte braunes Haar und helle Augen. Auf seinem Gesicht waren Lachfalten und als er lächelte, erschienen Grübchen.

„Und du kennst nun einen dieser Bösen!", sagte Draco und sah ihm gefährlich in die Augen.

„Entschuldigung, ist das Tisch Nr. 5?", fragte ein Junge mit gelocktem schwarzem Haar.

Leila neben Draco rollte mit den Augen.

„Ja!", sagte Susanne freundlich.

Zwei Jungen setzten sich zu den Schüler und nun waren alle Plätze belegt.

„George McKinney, Irland!", sagte der Junge mit dem gelockten Haaren.

„Maik Fenndey!", sagte der Junge neben ihm.

Und wieder ging das Vorstellen von vorne los. Doch bevor jemand was sagen konnte, ertönte eine laute Stimme.

„**MEIN LIEBEN SCHÜLER**!"

Alle legten sofort ihre Hände auf die Ohren. Die Stimme donnerte durch den Raum.

„Oh, Entschuldigung! Das war eindeutig zu laut! Nun, es freut mich sie alle wohlbehalten in meinen bescheidenen vier Wänden willkommen zu heißen. Viele fragen sich wahrscheinlich, warum sie die Schüler aus den anderen Ländern verstehen können, nun, wir haben um diesen Ort einen Zauber gesprochen, damit ihr euch alle versteht. Doch nun lasse ich euch nicht lange warten,", der Mann klatschte in die Hände und überall erschien Essen. „Guten Appetit!"

Nun erfüllten wieder Lachen und Stimmen den Raum. Er legte sich erst einmal wenig auf seinen Teller, was er von seiner Nachbarin nicht sagen konnte. Sie füllte ihren Teller bis zum Rand. Alle sahen sie geschockt an. Jusef, der neben ihr saß, sagte:

„Sie ist schwanger!"

Alle nickten und sahen es als selbstverständlich, dass eine Schwangere so viel aß.

„Viel Spaß beim Abnehmen!", sagte Draco.

„Das kann ja auch meine Sorge sein!", sagte sie und aß weiter.

„Gibt es in Irland eine Zauberschule?", fragte Hermine.

„Ja, einer der ältesten noch existierenden Schulen! Dort werden noch alte Fächer gelehrt, die es in modernern Schule nicht gibt!", sagte George.

Draco gefiel es überhaupt nicht, wie er Hermine ansah. Er schien sie mit jeden seiner Blicke auszuziehen. Der verschlang sie beinah. Draco funkelte ihn gefährlich an.

-.-.-.-.-

Er wollte sich gerade duschen, als jemand an der Badezimmertür klopfte. Natürlich war es Hermine, wer den sonst, dachte er sich und rief gereizt:

„Was ist? Ich möchte gern noch duschen!"

„Ähm...das kannst du auch nachher tun, aber Prof.Snape möchte dich sprechen!", hörte er sie sagen.

Er öffnete gestresst die Tür und wollte ihr etwas entgegen fauchen, als er Snape vor den Kamin sah. Er ging auf ihn zu, nicht bewusst, dass er nur mit einer Hose bekleidet war.

„Ich geh mich jetzt waschen, ich lass euch alleine!", sagte sie und verschwand im Badezimmer.

„Draco, du musst wieder zurück zu deinem Vater!", sagte Snape sofort.

„Nein, ich werde nicht zurück gehen! Es ist gegen meine Ehre und meinen Stolz, ich werde nicht zurück gehen!", sagte er leise.

„Es geht um deine Aufgabe als Spion! Du musst an den Geschehnissen bleiben!", flüsterte Snape.

Draco lachte.

„Das brauche ich nicht mehr, denn der dunkle Lord war gestern Abend im meinem Traum. Er war so real, dass es unmöglich erschien, doch seine Worte haben sich immer noch in meine Kopf gespeichert. Ich höre ihn immer noch lachen und sagen:

_Du hast dein Erbe bei deinem Vater verloren, doch es macht dir nichts aus. Ich beobachte dich schon seit Jahren und deine Einstellung und dein Können ist von großer Kraft. Wie ich es mir von einem meiner Gefolgsleute wünsche! Du hast die Kraft und die Entschlossenheit und ich bin glücklich, dich in meinen Reihen zu sehen. Du hast es verdient mein Erbe zu sein! Jemand, der jung, entschlossen und wild ist, könnte das dunkle Reich führen! Du wirst mein Erbe sein! Du bist erst der Prinz der Slytherin und bald der Prinz der ganzen Welt! _

Ich höre immer noch dieses Lachen!", flüsterte er.

Snape sah ihn mit geweiteten Augen an.

„Du musst sofort lernen! Deine Ausbildung fängt nun sofort an! Du musst Okkulmentik lernen, um deine Gedanken vor dem Lord zu verstecken. Potter hat es in einem Jahr geschafft, du wirst nur ein halbes Jahr Zeit haben! Du hast eine große Aufgabe!", sagte Snape und wandte sich zum Kamin.

„Ach, und setzt dir das Mädchen aus dem Kopf. Du darfst nicht dein Leben und erst recht ihres für solche Albernheiten aufs Spiel setzen. Du musst sie vergessen, sie wird es auch tun müssen. Als Spion darfst du nich vieles im Leben und die Liebe gehört auch dazu. Sie ist zu stark um sie zu verstecken. Einige Todesser mussten schon dafür leiden und ich möchte nicht, dass du es am eigenen Leibe erfahren musst, wie schrecklich es ist!"

Severus Snape sah Draco durchdringlich an und Draco konnte in seinen Augen die Wahrheit sehen. Doch wie hatte er sich gedacht, sollte er das anstellen? Er konnte sie nicht einfach vergessen. Sie war bis jetzt die einzige Frau, neben seiner Mutter, die er jemals liebte.

„Es wird schwer, ich weiß. Aber du und sie müsst leben. Sie ist eine wichtige Person im Kampf gegen den Lord, und wir können sie und dich nicht verlieren! Vergiss es nicht!"

Snape warf etwas in das Feuer und verschwand. Draco stand einfach nur dort und starrte in die Leere. Einfach so vergessen? Sie, seine große Liebe? Wie hatte er sich das vorgestellt? Ein einfaches Fingerknipsen und fertig war es? Er liebte sie und er wollte sie nicht einfach so verlieren! Verdammt, sein Leben wurde immer härter und er war ihm nicht gewachsen!

* * *

_A/N: Soooo....wieder ein Kapitel....Es dauert nicht mehr sehr lange und es ist zu ende...so ca.4-6 Kap.  
Nochmal ein riesen THX für eure Reviews...  
Schön lesen und reviewn!!!_

_iAMfallen_


	13. George und der Drache

_**Kapitel 12: George und der Drache**_

_If I fell in love with you, would you promise you would be true?- Maroon 5_

Die ersten zwei Tage waren dafür da, die verschiedenen Leute aus den verschiedenen Schulen kennen zu lernen. Draco und Hermine hatten sich mit den arabischen Schulsprechern Leila und Jusuf angefreundet. Seit Tagen aber war Hermine öfters mit dem Schulsprecher George anzutreffen.

Sie schienen sich sehr gut zu verstehen, und das regte Draco auf. Sehr sogar.

Es war ein recht warmer Tag und Draco saß mit Leila auf der Bank. Sie aß gerade ein Tunfischsandwich und sprach:

„Dir gefällt es nicht, George und Hermine zusammen zu sehen, stimmts?", fragte sie und sah ihn an.

Jusef musste vor einigen Tagen sofort zurück zu der Schule, ein Vorfall.

„Hast du nicht gesehen, wie er sie ansieht? Als wäre sie die einzige Frau auf der Welt!", zischte er.

„Nun, seine Partnerinnen sind alle vergeben. Ich bin schwanger, Susi ist mit Emanuel zusammen und sie ist nicht vergeben, bis jetzt noch nicht!", sagte sie und biss wieder in ihr Brot.

„Toll, echt toll!", murmelte Draco.

„Siehst du das Mädchen da hinten, die schwarz trägt? Ihre Schwester hat sich das Leben mit ihrem Geliebten genommen. Er ist ein Muggel und sie eine reinblütige Hexe. Als ihr Vater davon mitbekam, wollte er ihren Freund umbringen. Ihre Liebe durfte nicht sein. Also nahmen sie sich das Leben. Man hat sie friedlich schlafend im Rosengarten der Schule gefunden!", sagte sie leise und senkte betroffen den Kopf.

„Sag mal, woher weißt du all diese Geschichten?", fragte er.

„Diese Geschichte wurde doch in allen Schulen verbreitet. Ihr Engländer lasst ja auch nichts zu euch durch!", sagte sie.

„Wir haben genügend!", sagte er und streckte sich.

„Wirst du sie zum Ball einladen?"

„Was für ein Ball?"

„Oh mein Gott, sag mal, weißt du denn nichts? Es gibt einen Ball am Ende des Treffens. Also, nimmst du sie?", fragte sie.

„Hast du keinen Partner?"

„Doch, Jusef kommt bald! Also, frag sie bald, sonst macht das unser lieber Georgy!", sagte sie und lachte.

„Wir werden ja sehen!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

„Leider ist keine Lösung unseres Problems zu sehen. Es wird schwer, die verschiedenen Menschen zusammen zu vereinen. Das Ministerium hat einige kleine Einigkeiten, die Hoffnung bringen!"

Alle klatschten, als die deutschen Schulsprecher ihren Vortrag endeten und von der Bühne gingen.

„Großbritannien!"

Draco und Hermine standen auf und gingen zum Podest. Hermine räusperte sich leicht und fing an zu reden:

„Unser Problem sind auch die Probleme zwischen Reinblütigen und Muggel. Doch hier ist das Problem viel größer, da wie viele wissen der dunkle Lord sein Unwesen hier treibt. Er und einige reinblütige Familien wollen das Geschlecht der Muggel ausrotten. Ihre Methode ist grausam und nicht zu besiegen. Hogwarts ist auch die Schule, in der die größten Feinde des Lords sind, Albus Dumbledore und Harry Potter. Beide sind das Ziel des Lords. In unserer Schule leben wir sieben lange Jahre mit unseren Mitschüler zusammen, einige werden im Schlachtfeld vor unseren Augen streben, einige werden unsere Gegner sein!"

Draco ging nun zum Mikrofon und sagte:

„Es gibt ebenfalls keinen Augweg aus dieser Situation. Dumbledore versucht vieles, um dies zu ändern, doch vergeblich. Einige Schüler sehen es als Bestimmung gegen ihre Freunde zu kämpfen und versuchen auch während der Schulzeit die anderen zu schikanieren. Doch es ist viel schwerer gegen jemanden zu kämpfen oder gar zu töten, wenn man diesen seit seiner Kindheit kennt und die meiste Zeit seiner Jugend gemeinsam verbracht hatte. Es gibt viele Situationen, die einem zum nachdenken gibt. Was ist, wenn einer der nächsten Todesser sich in den Feind verliebt? Was ist, wenn ein Muggel eine lange und wunderbare Freundschaft mit einem seiner Feinde schließt? Es ist schwer, sehr sogar. Doch man kann nicht in die Zukunft schauen und sagen, dass alles zum guten kommt!"

Es herrschte erst einmal Schweigen, bis dann ein tosender Applaus ausbrach. Die beiden Schüler gingen zu ihrem Tisch und setzten sich zufrieden mit sich selbst hin.

„Nun habt ihr alle die Probleme des anderen kennen gelernt. Vielleicht kennt einer die Lösung des anderen Problems und kann dem anderen die Fehler erklären. Alle Schulleiter habe zugestimmt, eine Art Vertrag zu schließen, die SIE ALLE unterschreiben. Bitte lesen sie ihn gründlich durch!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermine war gerade in ihr Zimmer, als George zu Draco kam und sich neben ihn setzte. Draco sah ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an.

„Kann ich was für sich tun?", fragte er.

„Hör gut zu, Malfoy, ich werde dir eine kleine Geschichte erzählen:

Vor sehr langer Zeit lebte ein Prinz mit dem Namen George. Er war stark und mächtig. Eines Tages kam ihm zu Ohren, dass ein _Drache_ eine wunderschöne Prinzessin bei sich festhielt. Alle Prinzen, die versucht hatten, die schöne Frau zu retten, wurden von dem Drachen getötet. Er sattelte sofort sein Pferd und ging in die Höhle des Drachens. Und da sah er ihn. Ein mächtiger weißer Drache. Er tötete ihn nur mit einem Hieb seines Schwertes. Er nahm die schöne Prinzessin mit sich und wurde glücklich!"

„Du eignest dich nicht zum Geschichtenerzähler!", sagte Draco.

„Und ich hoffe, du übergibst mir Hermine ohne Kampf, denn du wirst wieder von George vernichtet, _Drache_!"

„ Diese Geschichte wird sich ändern!", zischte Draco.

„_Der Drache verliert immer_!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

„Draco, was ist? Du bist schon die ganze Zeit so ruhig!", sagte Hermine und sah ihn besorgt an.

„Ich bin nur müde, klar!", fauchte er ihr entgegen.

„Was ist los? Was ist passiert, dass du so missgelaunt bist?", fragte sie.

„Sag mal, hörst du schlecht? Ich bin müde, verdammt!"

Sie sah ihn an und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Deine Sache!", sagte sie und ging zur Terrasse des Zimmers, welches sie und Draco teilten.

Er lief sich laut schnaufend auf sein Bett fallen und massierte seine Schläfen. Die letzte Nacht hatte Snape ihn gedanklich attackiert. Es war die Hölle gewesen, er hatte die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen. Er schloss seine Augen.

„_Wirst du sie zum Ball einladen?_", hörte er Leila fragen.

Verdammt, der Ball war in zwei Tagen und der verdammte George hatte sie bestimmt schon gefragt!, dachte er und stand trotzdem auf. Er ging langsam zu Terrasse und fand sie am Geländer lehnend und in den Himmel starrend.

„Eine wunderschöne Nacht!", sagte er und ging zu ihr.

„Ja, die Sterne funkeln heute besonders hell!", sagte sie.

„In drei Tagen werden wir wieder in Hogwarts sein!"

„Ja, ich vermiss meine Freunde schon, obwohl wir nur drei Wochen hier waren!", sagte sie und lachte leise.

„Du weißt ja, es gibt einen Ball in zwei Tagen. Und ähm...ich würde mich freuen, ehm..wenn du mit mir dort hin gehst, wenn du bis jetzt keinen Partner hast!", sagte er und legte seine Hand auf seinen Nacken.

Wieso stellte er sich so dumm an?

Sie drehte sich zu ihm und lächelte ihn an.

„Gerne!", sagte sie.

„Gut, ich dachte George hat dich gefragt!", sagte Draco und legte seine Arme auf das Geländer.

„Über ihn wollte ich schon mit dir reden! Dir ist wohl aufgefallen, dass ich oft mit ihm war. Es tut mir leid, falls ich dich irgendwie im Stich gelassen habe!", sagte sie und sah ihn an.

„Ach was. Es freut mich nur, dass du dich mit jemanden angefreundet hast!"

Ach was, natürlich macht es mir was aus!!, dachte er, doch sagte es nicht.

„Ich habe ihm gesagt, er solle von mir fern bleiben!", sagte Hermine.

„WAS?", fragte er. Damit hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet.

„Ja, aber irgendwie habe ich mich unwohl gefühlt. Es war so, als ob etwas fehlen würde!", sagte sie leise.

„Ja, etwas hat gefehlt!", sagte er leise.

„Der Drache siegt doch!", sagte sie.

„Woher weißt du denn das?"

„Ach weißt du, Jungen sind leicht zu durchschauen. Oder will der Drache nicht gewinnen?"

Er ging vom Geländer und stellte sich hinter sie. Er umarmte sie von hinten. Sie ließ sich gegen ihn sinken und seufzte. Er nahm ihren Geruch auf, eine Sorte aus Vanille, die seine Sinne betäubte. Wie konnte eine Person so etwas mit ihm anstellen? Wie konnte eine einzige Person, die so zart und gebrechlich war, einem Menschen das lieben lehren? Wieso darf er diese Liebe nicht haben? So viele Gedanken umschwirrten sein Gedächtnis. Er wünschte sich für kurze Zeit kein Spion zu sein, kein Todesser sondern ein normaler Junge, der lieben möchte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco hatte einen Smoking an. Es hatte einen adligen Schnitt, und war in einem schwarz und dunkelgrün, den Farben Slyterins. Hermine trug ein goldrotes Kleid. Es ging nur bis zu ihrem Knie und war wieder einmal eng liegend. Sie hatte ihr Haar leicht hochgesteckt, doch verwirrte Strähnen fielen leicht um ihr Gesicht.

Als die beiden Schüler den Saal betraten, kam sofort Leila zu ihnen angelaufen und umarmte Hermine stürmisch.

„Es wird ein Mädchen! Ein kleines süßes Mädchen!", sagte sie.

„Mein Glückwunsch!", sagte Hermine und umarmte sie.

„Mein Beileid!", sagte Draco und nickte Jusef zu.

„Ich freu mich so! Ein Mädchen!", sagte Leila.

„Du musst mir unbedingt schreiben!", sagte Hermine.

Sie setzten sich an einem Tisch. Hermine legte ihre Tasche auf den Tisch und sah den anderen Schüler zu, wie sie tanzten.

„Würdest du gern tanzen?", fragte Draco und hielt seine Hand ihr entgegen.

Ihr Gesicht erhellte sich und sie nahm an. Er führte sie zum Tanzplatz und legte seine eine Hand auf ihre Hüfte, die andere nahm ihre zarte Hand. Sie bewegten sich leicht zur Musik.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du tanzen kannst!", sagte sie.

„Jetzt weißt du es!", sagte er und wirbelte sie leicht herum.

„Es war schön hier!", sagte sie.

„Ja, hier ist viel von dem schrecklichen Leben da draußen!", sagte Draco.

„Pessimist!", sagte sie.

„Ich weiß!", sagte er.

Es war einfach wunderschön. Er konnte seine Hände nicht von ihr lassen und auch sie schien es zu genießen. Er tanzte nicht gerne, doch an diesem Tag würde er es gerne tun, sein Leben lang, nur mit ihr. Nach einer Weile gingen beide auf die Terrasse, um etwas Luft zu schnappen.

„Es ist verrückt!", sagte sie nach einer Weile.

„Und was?", fragte er und reichte ihr etwas zu trinken.

„Das ich mit dir tanze. Es ist so, als ob ich es schon immer gemacht habe. Es fühlt sich so.....!", sie brach ab.

„So richtig an? So, als ob du noch nie etwas anderes gemacht hast, als zu tanzen und dann mit dieser Person?", fragte er und schaute in den Himmel.

„Ja, so...richtig. Ist es richtig?", fragte sie leise.

„Wenn wir es beide fühlen, warum sollte es nicht sein? Warum müssen wir unsere Gefühle unterdrücken?", fragte er.

„Das Leben ist unfair!", sagte sie.

„Dann lass es uns fair machen!", sagte er und drehte sich zu ihr.

Sie sah zu ihm auf. Er zog sie sanft zu sich und sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Langsam zog er ihren Kopf zu sich und ließ seine Lippen auf ihre wandern. Er küsste sie und als sie ihre Lippen öffnete, entfachte sie ein Feuer in seinem Inneren. Er spielte mit ihrer Zunge und sie antwortete auf diese Weise zurück. Er küsste ihre Wange ging zu ihrem Ohr und knapperte leicht an ihrem Ohrläppchen. Sie kicherte leicht. Er wanderte zu ihrem Hals und küsste das zarte Fleisch. Sie zog seinen Kopf zu sich und küsste ihn wieder. Dieser Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher, besitzergreifender, flammender. Er löste sich langsam von dem Kuss.

„Ich liebe dich!", flüsterte er heiser.

„Ich liebe dich auch!"

* * *

_A/N:Sooo.....das ist nun kapitel 12 und morgen folgt 13!!!!!Morgen werde ich einige Reviews beantworten....also  
lest schööönnnn und schreibt mir!!!_

_iAMfallen_


	14. Pansys Rache

_**Kapitel 13: Pansys Rache**_

_I will never come back to you!- Maroon 5_

Sie waren wieder in Hogwarts. Sie waren wieder zu Hause. Draco ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und dachte über die Ereignisse nach, die er in den letzten Tagen erleben durfte.

Er war verliebt und es war ein wunderschönes Gefühl, die gleiche Liebe von der Person entgegengebracht zu bekommen. Sie machte ihn total verrückt, ob sie nun lächelte, redete, ihn nur ansah oder las, sie machte ihn einfach verrückt. Er konnte sie schon Meilenweit riechen, ihr Geruch betäubte seine Sinne. Seine Knie wurden weich, wenn sie ihn anfasste. Und wenn er nur an sie dachte, sehnte er sich nach ihr.

Es klopfte an der Tür. Er stand widerwillig auf und öffnete diese.

„Pansy?"

Die Slytherin stand vor ihm und lächelte ihn an.

„Darf ich rein kommen?", fragte sie.

Er machte eine Geste und trat in den Raum. Als sähe sie das Zimmer das erste Mal, blieb sie ihn der Mitte des Raumes stehen und sah sich um. Draco schloss stirnrunzelnd die Tür und sah sie an.

„Schön hast du es hier!", sagte sie und sah ihn an.

„Was willst du?", fragte er direkt.

Sie lächelte und ging zu ihm. Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust und sah zu ihm hoch.

„Hab ich dir gefehlt?", säuselte sie.

„Nein! War es das? Gut, du kannst wieder raus, ich bin müde und möchte schlafen!", sagte er und stieß ihre Hände von seiner Brust.

Sie lehnte sich gegen die Tür und kreuzte die Hände vor ihrer Brust.

„Du denkst, ich lasse dich einfach so gehen?"

„Ich war nie bei dir um nun zu gehen!", sagte er und funkelte sie an.

„Sie ist nun in meiner Gewalt. Denkst du, ich bin blind? Ich habe deine Blicke doch gesehen! Du bist ein Verräter!", stieß sie hervor.

Er sah sie an und lachte los. Es war ein kaltes, emotionsloses Lachen. Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie seine wilden Augen sah.

„Wo ist sie!", zischte er.

„Such sie, oder trink das hier!", sagte sie und hielt ihm eine rosa Philole entgegen.

Er kam auf sie zu, gefährlich nahe an sie und nahm das Fläschchen. Er öffnete es und sah es skeptisch an. Dann grinste er und kippte die Flüssigkeit über sie. Pansy schrie leicht auf und wo die Flüssigkeit sie berührt hatte, bildeten sich rote Pünktchen.

„_Wo ist sie?_", sein Flüstern war nun gefährlich leise, es hörte sich wie ein Zischen einer Schlange an.

Pansy jammerte nur und sagte nichts. Er packte sie am Hals und zog sie zu sich.

„_Wo ist sie_?"

Sie sah ihn ängstlich an, doch plötzlich lachte sie. Er ließ sie los und sie fiel wie eine Marionette auf den Boden. Doch noch immer lachte sie wie eine Besessene.

„Du bist zu spät! Der Fluch, den ich über sie gesprochen habe, wird in wenigen Minuten vollendet sein und sie wird jämmerlich sterben. Und dann liebst du mich, nur mich!", sagte sie und sah ihn mit verrückten Augen an.

„Stupor!"

Er lähmte sie und fesselte sie mit Seilen. Schnell rannte er aus dem Zimmer in die Flure. Die anderen Schüler hatten alle noch Unterricht und die Siebtklässler schrieben noch immer ihre UTZ. Er sah sich um und dachte nach. Er kannte alle Stundenpläne und er dachte nach, welcher Raum nun nicht benutzt wurde.

„Der Astronomieturm!"

Er lief die Treppen hoch, nahm drei Stufen auf einmal. Er lief und lief und erreichte schnell die Leiter. Er kletterte hoch und schob die Falltür des Astronomieklassenraums auf. Doch diese öffnete sich nicht.

Er drückte immer stärker und stärker, doch die Tür rührte sich nicht. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und rief: „Alohomora!"

Die Tür splitterte auf und schnell legte er sein Arm über seine Augen. Nach wenigen Sekunden sprang er schwer atmend in den leeren Raum. Schnell suchte er mit seinen Augen den Klassenraum ab und dann schließlich fand er sie.

Sie war an einem Stuhl gefesselt und hing merkwürdig schlaff. Ihr Kopf war noch vorne gesackt und ihre braunen Locken verdeckten ihr Gesicht. Schnell rannte er zu ihr und löste die Fesseln. Als er fertig war, fiel sie vom Stuhl auf ihn. Er nahm sie bei den Schultern und schüttelte sie leicht, doch sie antwortete nicht. Er nahm ihren Arm und suchte den Puls. Er fand ihn, aber er war sehr schwach.

„Verdammt!"

Er nahm sie auf die Arme und trug sie langsam und sanft in den Krankenflügel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

„Mr.Malfoy, Miss Granger verdankt Ihnen ihr Leben!"

Madam Pomfrey beugte sich um die leicht blasse Schülerin. Draco saß etwas davon entfernt und sah auf Hermine. Als er sie zum Krankenzimmer trug, wurde sie leicht blass und ihre Haut fühlte sich kalt an. Er war so schnell er konnte mit ihr auf dem Arm gerannt.

„Es war meine Aufgabe, als Schulsprecher!", sagte er nur.

Er dachte nicht daran, der Krankenschwester zu sagen, dass er um ihr Leben gebangt hatte. Dass er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben Angst um einen Menschen hatte. Nur sie sollte es wissen und kein anderer Mensch.

„Ich danke Ihnen dann wohl. Woher wussten Sie denn, dass sie im Astronomieturm war?", fragte Madam Pomfrey neugierig.

„Ich hatte einige Informationen. Können Sie mir sagen, ob Dumbledore in seinem Büro ist?", fragte Draco, doch bevor Madam Pomfrey antworten konnte, öffnete sich die Tür und der Direktor kam herein.

„Madam Pomfrey, könnten Sie uns bitte alleine lassen?", sagte er, als er still Hermine musterte.

„Natürlich, Professor!", sagte sie und ging in ihr Büro.

„Sie haben ihr Leben gerettet!", sagte Dumbledore.

„Ich weiß!", sagte Draco und musterte den Schulleiter.

Dumbledore sah alt aus. Draco war es vorher nicht aufgefallen, doch jetzt sah er es deutlich. Die Sorgen, die Angst, die Furcht vor dem Unbekannten ließen bei jedem Menschen seine Spuren, auch bei dem unbesiegbaren Albus Dumbledore.

„Woher wussten Sie es?", fragte er und sah noch immer Hermine an.

„Pansy Parkinson hat es mir gesagt. Sie liegt noch gefesselt in meinem Raum!", sagte Draco, der sie völlig vergessen hatte.

„Prof. Snape hat sie schon geholt. Es war ihre erste gute Tat!", sagte Dumbledore und sah Draco das erste Mal an.

„Und es wird auch nicht meine letzte sein!", sagte Draco und sah fest in Dumbledores Augen.

Plötzlich erschien wieder dieses Funkeln in seinen Augen und er lächelte.

„Ja, dass wird es nicht!"

-.-.-.-.-.-

Wenige Minuten, nachdem Dumbledore gegangen war, schlug die Tür wieder auf und Potter und Weasley stürmten in das Zimmer. Sie steuerten auf Hermine zu und ließen dabei die Hälfte ihrer Sachen auf den Boden fallen.

„Ist sie tot?", fragte Weasley und musterte Hermine ängstlich.

„Quatsch, sie atmet doch!", sagte Potter.

Weasley war der erste, der Draco entdeckte. Er sprang sofort auf und hob drohend die Fäuste und ging auf ihn zu.

„Du warst es! Du hättest sie fast umgebracht!", zischte der Rothaarige.

„MR.WEASLEY!"

Madam Pomfrey stürmte in den Raum. Sie zog Weasley zu sich und redete auf ihn ein.

Potter kam auf ihn zu und sagte:

„Danke, dass du sie gerettet hast!"

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte er.

„Ich weiß vieles. Danke!", sagte Harry und reichte ihm die Hand. „Wir sollten uns vertragen, es wäre besser für Hermine!"

Draco nahm seine Hand an und schüttelte sie.

„Es wäre besser!"

* * *

_A/N:Soo....das ist nun Kapitel 13! Draco trifft auf Harry und Ron!!Aber denkt nicht, es ist nur mit einem Händeschütteln abgetan...nein harharhar es kommt noch!!!  
THX nochmal für die reviews!!!!_

_**nichan:**hey...thx für dein review!!Also...ich schreibe hier in Dracos Sicht. Also, weiß man nicht, was Hermine denkt, fühlt und macht. Man weiß also nicht, ob sie gelauscht hat, ob sie Angst hat oder so.Du wirst bald lesen,was die beiden machen werden, denn Hermine weiß, dass die beiden nicht zusammen sein können!Jaja,eine schwere Beziehung!!_

_**TryPepper**: hey...auch ein Dankschön an dich!!toll,dass dir mein FF gefällt...Jaja, dass Draco ein Spion wird, habe ich eigentlich nicht geplant,aber meine schwester meinte, dann werde es noch dramatischer!!!Hoffe, du ließt weiter!!_

_**D.V.G.M.1**_ _halloooo....thx für dein review!!Also...Hermine wird sterben....Ich wollt es erst einmal nicht,doch irgendwann kam mir die Idee,es wäre für den Fortgang der Geschichte dramatischer. Es wird in einem der letzten Kapitel vorkommen,doch jetzt ist sie noch lebendig!!!Jaja,es wird für alle Hermine Möger hart!!_

_Also.....schön lesen und schreiben!!!!_

_iAMfallen_


	15. Die wahre Liebe

**_Kapitel 14: Die wahre Liebe_**

_Say goodbye and just fly away,  
__You come back, I have something to say-Maroon5_

Es wäre wohl ein lustiger Anblick gewesen, wenn die Situation nicht so ernst wäre. Auf der rechten Seite des Bettes von Hermine saß Draco, auf der linken Harry und Ron. Während Ron öfters skeptisch Draco musterte, sah Harry besorgt Hermine an.

„Dornröschentrank?", fragte Draco und sah Harry an.

„Die Symptome, die Hermine hat, stimmen mit dem Trank überein, doch eines fehlt!", sagte Harry und sah Hermine an .

„Die Rosenranken?", fragte Ron.

„Könnte es nicht sein, dass Madam Pomfrey ihr einen Trank gegeben hat, der die Ranken verschwinden lässt?", fragte Draco leise.

„Das geht nicht.", murmelte Harry und stand auf.

Er ging langsam zu einem der Fenster und sah hinaus. Er lachte leise auf und öffnete das Fenster.

„Das Problem ist gelöst. Die Rosenranken sind an den Mauern Hogwarts, seht!", sagte er und zog Rosen in das Zimmer.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Ron und sah von Draco und Harry und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein!"

„Wir müssen es versuchen!", sagte Harry.

Ron stand so schnell auf, dass der Stuhl nach hinten kippte und in dem leisen Raum ein unnatürlich lauter Knall ertönte. Sein Gesicht hatte eine knallig rote Farbe angenommen. Er sah Draco und Harry an und lief aus dem Raum. Harry lief hinterher und rief ihm zu:

„Versuch es!"

Nun war Draco alleine. Er sah auf sie herab und sein Herz sprang in seiner Brust. Er stütze seine Arme links und rechts auf den Kissen und duckte sich langsam. Was, wenn sie nicht aufwachen würde? Dann hieße es doch, dass es nicht die wahre Liebe war und das wollte er nicht!

„Sei kein Feigling!", sagte er leise zu sich und duckte sich mehr zu Hermine.

Als seine Lippen ihre trafen, erschrak er. Sie waren so kalt, fast schon leblos. Er küsste sie langsam, leidenschaftlich und mit einem Wunsch, als er sich langsam von ihr trennte. Er sah noch auf sie herab, doch nichts geschah. Sein Herz zerriss in tausend Teile. Das kann nicht sein! Das kann nicht sein!

Er drehte sich um und ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen. Er legte seine Elenbogen auf seine Knie und stütze mit seinen Händen seinen Kopf. Wieso? Er liebte sie, und es war schon schwer genug von ihm dies zu akzeptieren. Er hatte sein Herz an sie verschenkt. Jede Faser, jede ach so kleine Zelle sehnte sich nach ihr. Er wollte sie jeden Tag berühren, jeden Tag küssen, jeden Tag mit ihr erleben. Er durfte noch nicht einmal diese Gefühle haben. Sie waren gefährlich, er setzte für die Liebe sein ganzes Leben aufs Spiel. Er würde sie beschützen, bis zum letzten Atmenzug. Er seufzte und seine Hände verkrampften sich in seinem Haar. Er hatte nie daran gedacht, sie zu verlieren. Das würde ihn umbringen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Seit den Kuss waren nun zwei Stunden vergangen und Draco saß immer noch auf dem gleichen Platz und dachte nach, als ihn ein Stöhnen hoch sehen ließ.

Er sah stirnrunzelnd auf Hermines Bett, doch sie lag ruhig da. Doch nach wenigen Minuten öffnete sie ihren Mund und stöhnte heiser. Sofort stand er auf und sah sie an. Ihr Augen öffneten sich langsam. Sie hob ihre Hand und verdeckte ihre Augen.

„Draco?" Ihre Stimme war nur ein leises heiseres Flüstern, doch er hörte sie gut.

„Bleib liegen, du hast noch nicht die Kraft zum Aufstehen!", sagte er und drückte sie sanft an den Schultern zurück.

Nach weinigen Minuten gewöhnten sich ihre Augen nach langer Dunkelheit wieder an das Licht. Sie sah sich verschlafen um.

„Wo ist Parkinson?", fragte sie leise.

„Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen, sie ist in St. Mungo!", sagte er.

„Was ist mit ihr?", fragte sie und setzte sich langsam auf.

„Sie ist besessen! Mach dir keine Gedanken, leg dich wieder hin!", sagte er.

„Danke, dass du mich _da_ raus geholt hast!",murmelte sie und sah ihn an.

„Ich habe es gern gemacht!",lächte er ehrlich.

„Ich hab nachgedacht!", begann sie langsam und sah aus dem Fenster.

Draco schob seinen Stuhl näher zu ihr und setzte sich. Er sah sie an. Eigentlich sollte man erschöpft und kraftlos sein, doch Hermine strahlte Kraft aus.

„Denkst du es ist falsch?", fragte sie und sah ihn an.

„Was denkst du?"

„Du hast mich aus dem Schlaf der Dornröschen geholt, dass kann nur jemand, der meine wahre Liebe ist. Doch du bist Spion, du darfst keine Gefühle zeigen. Dumbledore meinte, dass die Liebe nicht versteckt werden kann, denn sie ist zu stark um mit Hass zu tauschen. Du wärst in Gefahr, wenn Voldemort mich sieht, und ich will es nicht!", sagte sie und fuhr sich nervös durch ihre Locken.

„Ich hab auch lange nachgedacht. Aber, ich denke, wenn ich meine Ausbildung als Auror, Todesser und Spion gleichzeitig mache, habe ich soviel gelernt um etwas zu finden, dass uns beide schützt. Ich mache es nur für dich!", fügte er schüchtern hinzu.

Sie sah ihn an und er konnte Tränen in ihren Augen sehen.

„Ich liebe dich!", flüsterte sie leise.

Er lächelte sie an. Sie kannte ihn nun. Sie wusste, er braucht es ihr nicht zu sagen, denn die Gefühle in seinen Augen sagen alles. _Alles!_

„Es ist verrückt!", sagte er nach einer Weile.

„Sehr sogar, ich hätte so etwas nicht gedacht!", sagte sie und sah ihre Finger an.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass wir Gefühle füreinander entwickeln? Hätte man mir früher gesagt, dass ich mich in dich verlieben werde, hätte ich laut gelacht. Wie ist es eigentlich dazu gekommen?", fragte er.

„Du hast dich geändert. Du wurdest manchmal sanft und freundlich, ohne es zu wissen. Manchmal hattest du so einen traurigen Ausdruck in deinen Augen!"

„Du hast immer noch Angst, stimmt es?", fragte er, denn er fühlte ihr Unbehagen.

„Ja, aber es ist eine andere Angst. Es ist Angst, die einen überfällt, wenn man alleine ist und es nicht erwartet. Es ist auch eine Angst um dich!"

Er stand auf und ging auf sie zu. Er streichelte über ihre wirren Locken und küsste sie auf den Schopf.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben! Ich werde die besten Lehrer bekommen, ich werde alle übertreffen. Und jetzt leg dich hin, du siehst müde aus. Ich werde dir Potter und Weasley schicken!", sagte er und ging aus dem Krankenzimmer.

Als er hinaus trat, kam schon ein Zweitklässler zu ihm gelaufen, er sah Draco ängstlich an und stotterte:

„D...Dumbledore... erwartet... d...ich in sei...nem Büroooo!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nachdem Draco dem kleinen Hufflepuff 10 Punkte abnahm, wegen unverständlichem reden, ging er mit sich zufrieden zum Büro des Direktors. Die Portraittür war schon offen und er stieg langsam die Treppen hinauf. Er atmete tief ein und aus. Er hatte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Langsam öffnete er die Tür und schon spürte er einen kleinen Lufthauch. Schnell bückte er sich und streckte seinen Arm aus. Er bekam etwas Rundes zu fassen.

„Sehr gute Reflexe, wahrscheinlich vom Quidditch!", hörte er eine unbekannte Stimme.

Er runzelte die Stirn. Dann sah er im dunkeln Büro einen roten Strahl, er bückte sich schnell und zog seinen Zauberstab. Plötzlich erschien wieder Licht und Draco stand mit gezücktem Zauberstab vor Dumbledore und zwei älteren Männern.

„Mr. Malfoy, darf ich ihre Lehrmeister vorstellen, Mr. Frank German und Mr. Alistair Dutch!"

Die Männer verbeugten sich.

„Und ihren Wegbegleiter und Kollege Blaise Zabini!"

* * *

_A/N:Wieder einmal ein kurzes Kap...Blaise ist jetzt auch Spion..._

_Hoff es gefällt euch und ihr freut euch auf das nächste kap, denn die Lieben Siebtklässler müssen Abschied von Hogwarts nehmen...wird spannend_

_iAMfallen_


	16. Eine beschlossene Sache

_**Kapitel 15: Eine beschlossene Sache**_

_Ich bin der Erste, der dich befreit und einer der Letzten, der um dich weint- Xavier Naidoo_

Gelangweilt saß er im Unterricht. Alle hatten ihre UTZ-Prüfungen nun beendet und der Unterricht fing wieder von vorne an. Draco hatte seit Monaten Hermine nur im Unterricht gesehen. Er durfte nicht mir ihr reden oder ihr Blicke zu werfen, denn die anderen Schüler sollten nichts davon wissen und es könnte irgendwie zu Voldemort gelangen. Er sah nach rechts genau in das grinsende Gesicht von Blaise. Ein Spion.

Draco konnte nicht verstehen warum Blaise Spion werden wollte, doch er hatte Draco etwas gesagt, dass noch immer tief in seinem Herzen war und Draco seinen Freund noch mehr bewundern ließ:

„_Meine Eltern sind durch die Hand eines Todessers getötet worden, weil sie die Aufgabe, die der Lord ihnen gab, nicht gut gelöst hatten. Sie starben durch die Hand ihrer eigenen Freunde. Und diese Freunde sollen leiden. Ich will Rache, aber nicht den Tod, sondern etwas viel schlimmeres, dass Leben mit Schuldgefühlen. Ich weiß, dass Harry Potter und die Rebellen, zu denen ich auch gehöre, gewinnen werden und den dunklen Krieg beenden. Und ich bin stolz dazu zu gehören und den Todessern das Leiden, dass richtige Leiden nicht durch einen Fluch, sondern rein menschlich, zu geben und ihnen zeigen, wie grausam das Leben ist!"_

Diese Worte brachten ihm noch immer Gänsehaut, denn es war die Wahrheit, die reine Wahrheit. Er atmete laut aus. In fast drei Monaten würde das Schuljahr zu enden gehen und er und Blaise würden in den hohen Norden Englands, auf den Orkney Inseln, zu Spionen ausgebildet werden. Die Todesser dachten, es sei eine Schule für schwarze Magie, zum größten Teil stimmte es, denn die Spione brauchten diese Zauber um den Todessern zu entkommen. Draco seufzte auf. Er würde sofort nach dem Schulabschluss mit einem speziellen Zug hinfahren, erst einmal alleine. Denn Blaise musste seine Todesser-Weihe erst noch machen, bis er zur Schule kommen konnte.

Er sah zu den vorderen Reihen. Hermine saß neben Potter und Weasley und es schien, als sei sie die einzige Schülerin, die dem Unterricht folgte, dass war sie wahrscheinlich auch. Er würde sie lange nicht mehr sehen. Sein Herz zog sich zusammen. Sie würde in London ihre Ausbildung als Aurorin machen und auch noch irgendwas studieren, er kannte sie. Sie würde ihn wahrscheinlich vergessen und einen neuen Mann treffen. Einer, der zu seinen Gefühlen stehen kann und ihr die Liebe in der Öffentlichkeit offenbart. Der Andere konnte ihr alle Wünsche erfüllen. Seine Hände verkrampften sich. Er wollte das nicht!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Er saß alleine im Gemeinschaftraum der Schulsprecher, als sie lachend reinplatzte. Sie verabschiedete sich noch von irgendjemanden und kam zu ihm.

„Was machst du für ein Gesicht?", fragte sie und lächelte ihn an.

„Was für eins mach ich denn?", fragte er müde.

„Als wäre irgendetwas passiert! Spucks aus!", sagte sie und setzte sich vor ihm auf den Sessel.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und deutete auf seinen Schoß. Sie stand lachend auf und setzte sich auf seinen Schoss. Sie war so leicht und sofort atmete er ihren Duft ein, Vanille. Er legte seine Arme um sie und drückte sie gegen seinen Körper. Er hatte ihre Berührungen vermisst.

„Hey, was ist los?", fragte sie sanft und fuhr ihm durch sein Haar.

Sie waren noch nie so nah, doch ihre Nähe war so wohlig, so warm, so aufmunternd. Sie strahlte eine wunderbare Kraft aus und er saugte sie ein.

„Ich werde nach dem Abschluss zu einer der Orkney Inseln gehen!", nuschelte er.

„Wozu?", fragte sie, und er wusste, sie kannte die Antwort.

„Denkst du ich habe mich richtig entschieden?", fragte er und fuhr mit seinem Finger über ihren Rücken.

„Was denkst du?", kam es als Gegenantwort.

„Ich glaube schon. Doch, einerseits darf ich so vieles nicht, was ich gerne würde!", sagte er und wickelte einige Locken um seinen Finger.

„Es gibt immer Opfer im Leben und ich muss auch vieles opfern, was ich gern tun würde!", sagte sie und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Wir sollten öfters zusammen sitzen und unsere restlichen Tage zusammen genießen!", nuschelte er.

„Wir werden uns noch sehen!", sagte sie, doch sie klang nicht sehr hoffnungsvoll.

Er drückte sie gegen seinen Körper und nahm ihren Duft auf. Er würde diesen Duft nie vergessen, es betäubte seine Sinne und ließ ihn beinah schweben. Er liebte es, sie zu Berühren, denn ihre Berührungen entfachten ein wohliges Feuer in seinem Inneren das ihn wärmte. Wenn sie mit ihren Händen durch seine Haare fuhr, pulsierte sein Körper. Es würde schmerzhaft sein, dies alles vergessen zu müssen.

„Ich glaube, ich werde nicht nach Orkney gehen!", sagte er.

Sie setzte sich senkrecht auf und sah in sein Gesicht.

„Was hast du da gerade gesagt? Du weißt, dass du dadurch sterben kannst! Und ich würde das nicht überleben können!", sagte sie und nahm seine Hand. Sie legte es auf ihre Brust und sagte: „Spürst du diesen Herzschlag? Es schlägt nur für dich. Es hört sich wahrscheinlich kitschig an, aber so ist es. Wenn sie dich erwischen, werden die dich töten. Mir wäre egal was sie mit mir machen, doch ich würde sterben, wenn man mir sagen würde, dass du tot bist!"

Sie schluchzte auf und legte ihre Hände auf ihr Gesicht. Was die Liebe mit einem Menschen macht. Er nahm ihre Hände weg und wischte mit seinen Daumen ihre Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht.

„Hör auf zu weinen, ich werde es tun. Hör auf zu weinen!", sagte er und zog sie wieder zu sich.

Er spürte, wie sie sich beruhigte, doch er konnte noch immer ihre Angst spüren. Die Liebe war grausam.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Er saß gerade in Zaubertränke und starrte auf seinen dahin brodelnden Kessel, als sein rechter Arm, auf dem das Mal war, ihm wehtat. Der Schmerz war so heftig, dass er die Luft laut einsog und seinen Arm festhalten musste. Alle starrten ihn an.

„Mr.Malfoy, geht es Ihnen nicht gut? Sie sehen blass aus und ah, ich sehe. Ein Tropfen ihres Trankes hat ihren Arm berührt! Gehen sie sofort zu Madam Pomfrey!", sagte Snape.

Der Zaubertrankmeister sah blass aus und seine rechte Hand zuckte. Draco stand auf und er konnte Snapes Gedanken lesen.

„_Geh zu Dumbledore und berichte ihm davon. Wir treffen uns vor dem Verbotenen Wald!"_

Schnell eilte er aus dem Raum und lief die endlosen Treppen hoch zum Büro des Direktors. Sofort klappte das Portrait auf und er lief die Treppen hoch. Er klopfte einmal und stürzte in den Raum. Dumbledore saß an seinem Tisch und starrte ihn an.

„Prof. Snape schickt mich. Der Lord hat nach uns gerufen!", sagte er schwer atmend.

„Gut, ich habe damit eigentlich nicht gerechnet!", murmelte der alte Zauberer und stand auf.

Er ging zu einen der vielen Regalen und holte eine Phiole mit einer schwarzen Flüssigkeit hervor.

„Nehme nur einen Schluck, nur einen. Dieser Trank lässt deine Gedanken versteckt, nicht einmal der stärkste Zauber würde reichen. Gut, dass ich Severus schon darum gebeten habe!", sagte Dumbledore und gab Draco die Phiole.

Er öffnete den Verschluss und trank einen winzigen Schluck. Er erstarrte, denn es fühlte sich an, als würde Feuer seine Speiseröhre herunterfließen. Er fasste sich an seinen Hals und hustete. Er gab die Phiole zurück und hustete noch.

„Nun gehe und komme danach sofort zu mir!", entließ Dumbledore Draco.

Er hastete die Treppen zum Eingang der Schule und lief hinaus. Es war für den März viel zu warm in dem hohen Norden. Eigentlich sollte noch Schnee liegen, doch die ersten Blumen und Bäume zeigten ihre Schönheit. Er kam laut schnaufend am Verbotenen Wald an. Er sah sich um und erkannte Snape hinter einem Baum. Er ging langsam auf ihn zu und schon streckte der Zaubertrankmeister seinen Arm hinaus. Er hatte eine lange Robe und eine weiße Maske in der Hand. Schnell legte Draco die Sachen über und schon verschwanden sie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco konnte in der Maske nicht viel sehen, doch er wusste, dass sein Vater anwesend war. Er stellte sich zu Snape in den Halbkreis und wartete. Er fragte sich noch immer, warum der Lord ihn gerufen hatte. Dann erschien Lord Voldemort. Er ließ seine Augen, die einer Schlange glichen, über seine Gefolgsleute wandern und sein Blick blieb bei Draco hängen.

„Meine treuen Todesser! Ich habe euch gerufen, um euch etwas bekannt zu geben. Viele fragen sich, wer mein Erbe sein wird, wer das baldige dunkle Königreich erben wird und ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht. Die Person sollte jung, stark und mächtig sein. Die Person sollte Reinblütig sein und nicht nachgiebig gegenüber Muggel. Ich habe mich entschieden und mein Erbe wird in besten Händen sein. Ihr fragt euch, wen ich erwählt habe, und ich werde es euch sagen!", zischte Lord Voldemort.

Er sah sich um und streckte seine Hand, die an eine Klaue eines Dementores erinnerte, heraus.

„Draco Malfoy, komm doch nach vorne und sieh dir deine Gefolgsleute an!"

Draco ging erhobenen Hauptes zu dem Lord. Es hatte ihn ja nicht überrascht, er wusste es schon länger. Doch irgendwie wollte er es nicht. Wer will schon Erbe eines Königreichs sein, gegen welches er ankämpft.

„Lucius Sprössling? Hat er denn die Macht?", kam es aus dem Halbkreis.

„Keiner kritisiert meine Entscheidungen! _Crucio!_", zischte Voldemort wie eine Schlange.

Die Person sackte auf die Knie und schrie laut. Einige wichen vor der Person zurück, aus Angst, sie könne den Fluch weiter leiten.

„Malfoys Sohn also? Aber du lebst, wie ich gehört habe, mit einem Schlammblut!", sagte jemand.

Draco lachte laut auf. „So lerne ich die Schwächen der Muggel kennen. Und außerdem ist sie Potters Freundin und es wäre doch sehr schwer für ihn, wenn ihr etwas geschieht!", sagte Draco leise, doch seine Stimme hatte eine Kälte, die jedem im Raum Angst einjagte.

„Und nun geht und nur Malfoy Senior bleibt!", zischte Voldemort und setzte sich auf seinen „Thron".

An den Seiten waren Schlangen und schwarzer Stoff verhüllte den ganzen Stuhl. Draco stellte sich wieder zu Snape. Er fühlte sich beobachtet. Als er nach rechts sah, konnte er seinen Vater sehen, der ihn anstarrte. Sollte er doch, dachte Draco.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Es war Abend, als Snape und Draco wieder in Hogwarts waren.

„Geh in dein Zimmer und ruh dich etwas aus!", sagte Snape.

„Aber Dumbledore will, dass ich sofort zu ihm kommen soll!", sagte Draco.

„Geh in dein Zimmer, ich werde ihm schon alles sagen!", sagte Snape und ließ Draco alleine.

Stirnrunzelnd sah er seinem Professor nach und steig dann langsam zu seinem Zimmer. Er hatte noch nicht den ersten Stock erreicht, als ihn jemand gegen die Wand drückte.

„Was zum Teufel...!", stieß er heraus.

„Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?"

Draco sah auf und erkannte das wütende Gesicht Ron Weasleys.

„Verdammt, Weasley, lass mich los. Ich habe nichts gemacht, frag sie doch!", zischte Draco und versuchte sich frei zu bekommen-vergeblich.

„Du hast sie verzaubert. Sonst würde sie dich doch nicht lieben. Du hast sie die vergangenen sieben Jahre getriezt, ihr und uns das Leben schwer gemacht und plötzlich soll ich alles vergessen? Ich bin nicht so nachgiebig wie Harry und ich verstehe seinen Sinneswandel auch nicht, und ich akzeptier dich nicht für sie!", sagte der rothaarige junge Mann.

„Es ist mir egal. Ich brauch deinen Segen nicht, klar. Jetzt lass mich los, ich habe noch zu tun!", stieß Draco hervor.

„Noch eins. Wenn du sie verletzt oder sonst was mit ihr machst und sie unglücklich ist, dann kriegst du es mit mir zu tun. Ich glaube sogar Harry würde gegen dich sein. Vor ihm solltest du Angst haben, denn er kennt viele neue Zaubersprüche, von denen du noch nie gehört hast!"

„Hör mir zu! Ich werde Hermine nur in diesen letzten Monaten hier in Hogwarts sehen können, denn dann muss alles vorbei sein. Du weißt bestimmt warum, Weasley, oder bist du so dumm wie Goyle und Crabbe?"

„Halt deinen Mund!", sagte Ron und drückte ihn härter gegen die Wand.

„Wenn du mir die letzten Monate vermasselst, dann hast _du_ ein Problem. Jetzt lass mich los oder ich ziehe Gryffindor Punkte ab!"

Der Rotschopf ließ Draco los und sah ihn unter zornfunkelnden Augen an. Draco rümpfte nur die Nase und stieg ihn sein Zimmer. Was er jetzt brauchte war, ein heißes Bad, ein Kuss von Hermine und ein weiches Bett.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Angestrengt starrte Draco auf sein Buch. Er konnte sich seit Tagen nicht mehr richtig konzentrieren.

„Wozu brauchen wir diesen Scheiß, wenn wir eh in fast einem Monat hier raus gehen!", stieß er hervor und warf ein Buch in die Ecke.

Madam Pince sah ihn ermahnend an.

„Weil wir sonst dumm rumsitzen würden und Quatsch machen!", erklärte ihm Blaise.

Sein Freund würde am zweiten Tag nach dem Abschluss seine Todesser-Weihe machen und Draco konnte sehen, dass je näher der Tag rückte, desto ruhiger wurde Blaise.

„Ich hab keine Lust mehr!", sagte Draco und legte seinen Kopf auf seine Arme.

„Ich frag mich, warum du es lernst, du kannst doch eh alles!"

„Ja, alles!", sagte Draco ironisch. „Sag mal, wann ist deine Weihe?"

„Du weißt wann!", murmelte Blaise.

„Hast du Angst?", fragte Draco ernst.

„Ja, irgendwie schon. Ich soll Muggel töten, obwohl ich strikt dagegen bin und es nie in meinem Leben tun wollte!"

„Snape wird die Namen der Familie herausfinden und magisch verzauberte Puppen anstatt nehmen, die den Menschen verdammt ähnelt. Du siehst nur ein Merkmal, und zwar haben die Puppen keine farbigen Augen. Sie haben immer schwarz, dass fällt nicht so sehr auf!", murmelte Draco.

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Blaise geschockt und neugierig.

„Ich hab den Vorschlag bei Snape gemacht und der hat es Dumbledore gesagt. Ich wusste doch, dass du es nicht tun würdest und ich glaube, wenn du es tun musst, dass du drückst!", sagte Draco.

„Oh verdammt, ich dank dir so! Ich könnte dich küssen!", sagte Blaise.

„Lass es einfach!"

-.-.-.-.-

Noch wenige Monate bis zum Abschluss. Draco und Hermine lernten sich mehr kennen und lieben. Draco lernte eine andere Seite von Hermine, eine die er sich nie vorstellen konnte. Die beiden alberten die ganze Zeit herum, lachten viel und umso schwerer würde der Abschied, das war beiden klar.

Draco saß gerade auf einem Sessel und streichelte Krummbein, als Hermine hereinplatzte.

„Draco, Draco! Oh, ich liebe Dumbledore!", schrie sie und umarmte ihn stürmisch.

„Was ist denn los? Und seit wann stehst du auf alte Männer?"

Sie gab ihm einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf den Kopf und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß.

„Du weißt doch, dass es einen Abschlussball geben wird! Und rat mal, was Dumbledore beschlossen hat!"

„Es wird eine Lesung?!"

Wieder ein Klaps.

„Nein, er hat beschlossen, dass die Schulsprecher zusammen hingehen müssen, genau wie die Vertreter. Weißt du, was das heißt?"

„Wir werden zusammen hingehen und keiner wird geschockt sein, weil es ja von Dumbledore beschlossen wurde, clever der alte Mann!", sagte Draco.

„Unser letzter Abend und dass dann zusammen!"

* * *

_A/N:Das Ende ist nahe.....und ich habe einige Überraschungen für euch  
Wie der Abschied wohl wird??...hahahaha...  
Noch mal ein großes THX an die Reviewer!! Hier für jeden ein paar Kekse....  
Schreib mir ruhig weiter....hahahahaaaa....._

iAMfallen


	17. Ein neues Leben ohne sie

_**Kapitel 16: Ein neues Leben ohne sie **_

_Sie ist nicht von dieser Welt, die Liebe, die mich am Leben hält – Xavier Naidoo_

Die Sonne schien kräftig auf das Schloss. Es war Sommer, der letzte Sommer in Hogwarts. Die Lehrer gaben den Siebtklässlern nicht mehr so viel auf und lernen brauchten sie nicht mehr. Das letzte Jahr war wie die Jahre davor, doch die Schüler spürten, dass der Krieg bald sehr nah sein würde. Draco fand, dass dieses Jahr, dass beste Jahr seines Lebens war. Er hatte so viel gesehen, so viel neues kennen gelernt, was ihm half, ein neues sorgloses Leben zu beginnen. Doch alleine. Wie immer.

Er kam gerade aus Zaubertränke, seine letzte Stunde des Tages, als er zwei Briefe, einen an sich, der andere an Hermine adressiert, auf den Tisch im Gemeinschaftraum der Schulsprecher fand. Hermine saß stumm vor den Briefen.

„Wieso sitzt du so rum und öffnetest deinen Brief nicht?", fragte er und setzte sich zu ihr.

„Das sind unsere UTZ Ergebnisse!", sagte sie und blickte noch immer auf ihren Brief.

„Ja, dass sehe ich!", sagte er.

„Ich hab irgendwie kein gutes Gefühl dabei!", sagte sie.

„Seit wann bist du so ein schlechter Scherzkeks? Du hast doch ganze sieben Jahre dafür gelernt. Jetzt gib meinen Brief, ich bin total neugierig!", sagte er und nahm seinen.

Hermine sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Na los, mach deinen auch auf!"

Langsam nahm sie ihren Brief und öffnete ihn. Draco dagegen riss seinen Brief in Fetzen und lass schnell seinen Brief. Er musste lächeln. Er hatte überall ein Erwartung übertroffen, er hatte ein gutes Zeugnis.

„Was hast du?", fragte er und grinste.

„Ich hab überall ein Erwartung übertroffen. Und zu jedem steht, bis auf Verteidigung, dass ich alle Punktzahlen erreicht habe! Ich hab den besten Abschluss!", sagte sie schrill.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

„Was ziehst du beim Abschlussball an?"

Blaise und Draco saßen in Zaubergeschichte und Prof. Binns leierte seinen Vortrag über den letzten Kampf der Kobolde wie immer herunter.

„Was soll ich schon anziehen? Einen Anzug, was sonst!", flüsterte Draco.

„Na ja, ich dachte, du ziehst was originelles an. Ich brauch eine neue Festrobe, meine alte ist leicht ausgefranst!", sagte Blaise und schob sich eine seiner schwarzen Strähnen hinters Ohr.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du deine Haare schneiden würdest?", fragte Draco und sah seinen Freund mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Mir gefällt es, sie länger zu tragen. Das wirkt geheimnisvoll und lässt mich erwachsener aussehen!", sagte Blaise lachend.

„Oh ja, du siehst sehr geheimnisvoll aus!", sagte Draco ironisch.

„Und du gehst mit Hermine?", fragte Blaise.

„Anordnung von Dumbledore. Und mir gefällt sie auch!", fügte er leise hinzu.

„Was macht ihr? Ich kenn dich doch, du bleibst nie lange auf einem Ball!"

„Ich habe eine Überraschung. Und dir verrat ich nichts mehr, denn dann kann ich die Überraschung vergessen!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Es war der letzte Tag, der letzte Schultag. Es war die beste Zeit seines Lebens gewesen und er würde nie, nicht mal einen Tag, vergessen. Dumbledore hatte für die Siebtklässler am Mittag eine Versammlung ausgemacht, wo die Schüler ihre Zeugnisse und die UTZ- Ergebnisse bekommen sollten. Am Abend würde dann der Ball stattfinden und die Schüler verabschiedeten sich. Dann fuhren die Schüler wieder nach Hause, ohne wieder zurück zu kommen, nicht alle. Draco musste schon in aller Frühe am Bahnhof auf einen Zug warten. Snape hatte ihm erzählt, dass er nicht der Einzige wäre. Es würden insgesamt, mit Blaise und ihm, vier junge Todesser zu Spionen trainiert.

Einer der Schulsprecher musste eine Rede halten und Draco gab Hermine den Vortritt. Schon seit Tagen arbeitete sie an ihrer Rede und Draco musste sie hundert Male anhören. Außerdem mussten die Schüler eine besondere Robe anziehen, mit ihrem Hut. Sie war jeweils in den Farben des Hauses.

Draco ging mit Blaise in die Große Halle, die für diese Versammlung, umgestaltet wurde. Es gab eine Bühne mit einem Podest. Auf der Bühne waren mehrere Stühle, für die Lehrer und Schulsprecher, unter der Bühne mussten die Schüler Platz nehmen. Draco verabschiedete sich von Blaise und stieg zur Bühne. Er musste neben Snape und Hermine sitzen. Schnell setzte er sich hin und schon stand Dumbledore und verriegelte mit einer Geste die großen Türen.

„Meine lieben Schüler,

eure Jahre hier in Hogwarts sind um. Jeder hat hier bestimmt seine besten Lebensjahre gehabt und Freunde für das Leben gefunden. Nun geht ihr. Es ist immer ein wunderbares Privileg Zauberer und Hexen aufwachsen zu sehen und zu sehen, wie die Macht in den verschiedenen Personen entfaltet wird. Doch euer Jahrgang ist einer, der mir sehr am Herzen liegt. Ihr seid die Kriegskinder, wie man euch nennt. Ihr seit die Krieger, die die Schlacht der Guten und Schlechten anführen wird. Ihr werdet gegeneinander und miteinander kämpfen, denn eure Schicksale sind vereint. Ich wünsche euch, dass ihr euer Leben genießt und keine großen Lasten auf eure Schultern legt. Ihr werdet entlassen und ich hoffe, ich werde mächtige Zauberer und Hexen sehen, auf die ich stolz sein kann. Nun verkündige ich euch, die besten Ergebnisse in eurer UTZ- Prüfungen. In Kräuterkunde: Neville Longbottom. In Arthimanik und Zaubergeschichte müssen sich Hermine Granger und Draco Malfoy den Platz teilen. Zauberkunst: Hermine Granger, Muggelkunde: Hannah Abott, Wahrsagen: Lavender Brown und Parvati Patil, Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe: Ronald Weasley und zu letzt in Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste und Zaubertränke: Harry Potter. Die drei besten Abschlüsse dieses Jahrganges haben Draco Malfoy, Hermine Granger und Harry Potter.

Ich wünsche euch ein wunderbares Leben und hoffe, dass ihr Hogwarts in guter Erinnerung behaltet. Mit diesen Worten gebe ich Hermine Granger das Wort!"

Die Schüler applaudierten laut. Hermine ging nach vorne und sah sich im Raum um.

„Hogwarts. Dieser Name ist so kurz und eigentlich für einige Menschen bedeutungslos. Doch ich darf mich freuen, zu denen zu gehören, die Hogwarts kennen und lieben gelernt haben. Hier habe ich meine besten Freunde kennen gelernt, hier habe ich viel über Magie kennen gelernt. Für mich war und ist es immer noch unfassbar. Ich bin ein Muggel, ich habe nie etwas über Hogwarts gehört. Dann bekam ich den Brief und mein Leben hat sich schlagartig verändert. Es gibt so viele Geschichten über Hogwarts, einige sind so unglaublich, doch wir sind in Hogwarts, hier ist nichts unglaublich. Und ich freue mich auch ein Teil dieser Geschichte zu sein und einige sogar miterlebt zu haben. Jeder erinnert sich an die Kammer des Schreckens, an Sirius Black hier in Hogwarts, an das Trimagische Turnier und an all das andere. Jeder erinnert sich an die Nervosität und Angst bei unseren ZAGs und UTZ, an die Stimmung und Freude bei einem Quidditsch Spiel. Ich werde das alles vermissen. Es hat mich gefreut euch alle kennen gelernt zu haben."

Sie nickte kurz in den Raum und ging zurück zu ihrem Platz.

„_Danke Draco, dass ich dich kennen lernen durfte!"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

Es hatte sehr lange gedauert bis Hermine sich angezogen hatte, doch die Beiden schienen nicht die einzigen Schüler gewesen sein, die zu spät waren. Draco und Hermine gingen zusammen herein und suchten den Tisch, an dem die Vertreter saßen. Niemand sah die beiden Schulsprecher geschockt oder neugierig an und das war wichtig für beide.

Schnell fanden sie den Tisch und setzten sich hin.

„Es ist merkwürdig, dass keiner uns anstarrt!", sagte Hermine.

„Ist doch besser. Wie wäre es mit einem Tanz?", fragte er und Hermine nickte.

Sie hatte ein langes, beigefarbenes Kleid an. Die dünnen Träger an den Schultern hatten kleine Perlen. Es reichte ihr bis zu den Füßen und es schliff noch etwas auf dem Boden. Der Stoff glänzte etwas und als Draco seine Hand auf ihre Taille legte, konnte er die Sanftheit des Stoffes spüren.

Er hatte ja schon öfters mit ihr getanzt, doch dieses Mal war es besonders. Hier konnte er zeigen, wie sehr er es mit ihr genoss und nur wenige würden es verstehen. Er tanzte lange mit ihr, ohne ein Wort zu sprechen. Er wollte die Magie des Tanzes mit ihr nicht zerstören.

Nach einiger Zeit sagte er:

„Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich! Lass uns nach dem Tanz wieder hoch gehen!"

Sie sah ihn fragend an, aber nickte.

„Gut, ich geh dann noch einmal zu Harry und Ron! Geh du vor und warte vor der Tür unseres Zimmers!", sagte sie und ließ ihn widerwillig los.

Er sah ihr nach und ging. Einige starrten ihm nach, doch niemand konnte ihm den letzten Tag vermiesen. Schnell erreichte er das Portrait und wartete.

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie kam zu ihm. Sie lächelte ihn fragend an und er deutete ihr leise zu sein.

„Komm rein! Es hätte nicht lange Spaß gemacht auf dem Ball!"

„Hauptsache ich bin bei dir!", sagte sie und ging in das Zimmer.

Erst als sie hoch sah, weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie legte ihre behandschuhten Hände auf ihren Mund.

Vor ihr war ein Tisch mit Blumen und Kerzen, auf denen Silberteller und Silberkelche standen. Der Raum war nur mit Kerzen beleuchtete und ließ den Raum romantisch erscheinen.

Draco streckte die Hand nach ihr aus und sie nahm die Hand an.

„My Lady, darf ich bitten? Mein Abschiedsgeschenk für dich!"

Er zog sie zum Tisch und schob einen Stuhl, damit sie sich hinsetzte. Er setzte sich auf die gegenüberliegende Seite und sah sie lächelnd an. Sie starrte ihn geschockt an.

„Ich hoffe du hast noch nichts gegessen!", sagte er und klatschte in die Hände.

Kleine Schüsseln mit Suppe erschien und Draco machte eine Geste um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie essen konnte.

„Wie hast du das alles gemacht? Ich war doch die letzte im Zimmer!", sagte sie.

„Ich hatte eine Hilfe! Mach dir keine Sorgen, es ist alles erlaubt!", sagte er und nahm einen Löffel der Suppe.

Sie sah ihn noch immer an, doch hob ihren Löffel und aß etwas von der Suppe. Als sie fertig waren, klatschte Draco wieder in die Hände und die Schüsseln verschwanden und Teller mit Reis und Soße erschien. Er knipste mit den Fingern und leise Musik ertönte. Hermine sah ihn sprachlos an.

„Ich dachte mir, unseren letzten Abend sollten wir alleine erleben. Morgen muss ich schon in aller Frühe raus, noch bevor der Hogwarts Express euch nach London bringt!", sagte er.

„Aber warum? Fährst du mit einem anderen Zug zu den Orkney Inseln?", fragte sie.

„Ja, leider. Doch lass uns nicht über den Abschied reden. Was wirst du machen?"

„Ich werde erst einmal meine Auroren Prüfung machen und danach möchte ich gern Zauberliteratur studieren. Ich habe vieles davon gelesen!"

„Hört sich ja..._spannend_ an!"

„Finde ich sehr. Wie lange wirst du brauchen um Spion zu werden?"

„Snape meinte, es dauert nur 9 Monate. Das ist sehr wenig für ein ganzes Studium in Schwarze Magie und Verteidigung. Aber die Todesser dürfen ja nichts mitbekommen. Ich hoffe wir bleiben in Kontakt!"

„Das hoffe ich!"

Sie hatten die zweite Mahlzeit zu ende gesessen und wieder klatschte Draco in die Hände. Plumppudding, verziert mit Schokoladensoße und Vanillesoße, erschien auf dem Teller.

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich Plumppudding mag?", fragte sie aufgeregt und nahm sich einen Happen.

„Ich habe meine Quellen!", sagte er und es freute ihn, zu sehen, dass Hermine das Essen genoss.

Sie aßen schweigend den Pudding und die Musik ließ die Beiden in eine andere Welt fallen. Nachdem sie beide fertig waren, fragte Draco:

„ Möchte die Lady tanzen?"

„Wenn der Lord will!", sagte sie kichernd und nahm seine Hand an.

Die Musik wurde lauter und Draco und Hermine tanzten. So hatten sie sich lieben gelernt, und so gingen sie auseinander. Draco legte seine Stirn auf ihre und tanzte eng umschlungen mit ihr. Nach einiger Zeit konnte er es nicht mehr aushalten und zog sie enger an sich. Er legte seine Lippen auf ihre und küsste sie. Sie küsste ihn mit gleicher Leidenschaft zurück und wieder erschien ein Feuer in Draco, doch dieses Mal wurde die Flamme größer. Er küsste sie bis er keine Luft mehr bekam. Er ließ sie los und sah auf sie hinab.

„Ich will nicht, dass du gehst!", sagte sie mit leiser Stimme.

„Lass uns die Nacht genießen!", flüsterte er und sah ihn ihre Augen.

„Zusammen!", sagte sie und küsste ihn.

Das Feuer flammte über und er konnte sein Herz nicht mehr beruhigen. Es schlug so kräftig gegen seine Brust, dass es ihm schon weh tat.

Sie löste sich von ihm und er führte sie mit einer Hand in sein Zimmer. Er ließ das Zimmer erleuchten und sie sah sich in seinem Zimmer um.

„Ich habe es nicht anders erwartet!", sagte sie und er umarmte sie von hinten.

„Ich bleibe ein Slytherin!", sagte er und drehte sie zu sich.

Er küsste ihren Hals und fuhr mit seinem Mund bis zu ihren Schultern. Sie knöpfte sein Hemd auf und er ließ es auf den Boden fallen. Er öffnete langsam den Reisverschluss ihres Kleides und es fiel wie Wasser auf den Boden. Er musste sich beherrschen, als er sie nur bekleidet in Unterwäsche sah. Ihre Haust war zart und braun gebrannt, ganz ihm Gegenteil zu seinem Körper. Sie öffnete mit zitterten Fingern seinen Gürtel und seine Hose fiel auf den Boden. Er stand nun nur mit Boxershorts vor ihr. Er nahm sie auf den Arm und legte sie auf sein Bett. Er küsste sie und sie küsste ihn mit neuer Leidenschaft zurück.

Es war die schönste Nacht in seinem Leben.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Seine innere Uhr ließ ich aufwachen. Er sah sich verschlafen um und als er Hermine neben ihm auf dem Bett sah, lächelte er verschmilzt. Es war die wunderschönste Nacht und es brachte ihm noch mehr Schmerzen sie nun zu verlassen. Die Liebe ihn ihm wurde größer und er wusste, er konnte sie nie wieder vergessen.

Er stand langsam auf und zog sich um. Sein Gepäck hatte er am Tag davor schon gepackt. Sein Koffer verschwand, als er ich entgültig schloss. Er zog seine Robe an und blieb vor dem bett stehen. Er ging zu Hermine und küsste sie auf die Wange. Er brachte es nicht übers Herz sie auf zu wachen, denn der Trennungsschmerz würde größer werden. Er strich ihr das letzte Mal über die Haare und verschwand auf dem Zimmer.

„Jetzt fängt ein neues Leben an. Ich werde ein bessere Mensch, dass verspreche ich dir, Hermine.  
Ich werde dich immer lieben, denn du bist die einzige Frau, die mein Herz zum aufflammen bringt.  
Werde glücklich und vergiss mich. Denn wenn du glücklich bist, dann bin ich es auch!"

* * *

_A/N: Haallloooo...wieder ein neues Kap.! Bald ist das Ende...noch drei Kapitel!Ich hoffe ihr lest noch weiter und schreibt mir!_

_Wir waäre es jetzt mit einem Review?_

_iAMfallen_


	18. Der Brief

_**Kapitel 17: Der Brief**_

_Diesen Brief darf ich nicht lesen, denn nur mit diesem Brief nimmt sie Abschied von mir.  
Unsere Liebe darf nicht überleben, mit dem Öffnen dieses Briefs sterben wir- Xavier Naidoo_

Schnell hat Draco sich an das Leben auf den kalten Orkney Inseln gewöhnt. Jeden Morgen, noch bevor die Sonne aufging, lief er um die Insel, danach hatte er Unterricht bis zur Dämmerung und abends lief er noch einmal. Das Laufenwar der Ersatz für das Fliegen. Er fühlte sich frei, wenn die kalte Luft des Meeres gegen seine schweißnasse Haut schlug.

Die Schule hatte noch nicht einmal einen richtigen Namen. Es waren mehrere Häuser aneinandergereiht und Unterricht fand immer in verschiedenen Räumen statt, die meistens Kilometer weit voneinander entfernt waren. Die Insel war nicht groß, wenn man auf einen großen Turm stehen würde, konnte man die Küsten sehen.

Draco lebte hier mit zwei anderen Todesser zusammen. Russel Dark, ein Amerikaner, der irgendwie nicht zu den Todesser passte. Er ist freundlich, lebenslustig und lacht gerne. Er hat langes braunes Haar, welches er nach hinten gekämmt hatte und die luftig erschienen. Er war braun gebrannt, hatte blauen Augen und grinste die ganze Zeit vor sich hin. Dustin Schwarz war ein geheimnisvoller Junge, der aus Deutschland kam. Er las dauernd Bücher, zitierte Verse aus berühmten Bücher, er machte alles, was mit Bücher zu tun hatte. Erwar eher verschlossen und sprach sehr wenig von sich selbst, erwar der perfekte Todesser. In den wenigen Monaten, die sich die Jungen kennen gelernt hatte, auch mit Blaise, der nach seiner Weihe wie immer war, freundeten sie sich an.

Es war schon fast fünf Monaten nach seinem Schulabschluss, als eines Nachts eine Eule an Dracos Fenster klopfte.

„Post? Wie hat die Eule es bis hier her geschafft?", fragte Russel und beäugte die Eule skeptisch.

Draco stand auf und eine schneeweiße, anmutige Eule flog in den Zimmer hinein. Draco musterte sie ebenfallsskeptisch, als sie ihm ein Brief auf den Schoss fallen gelassen hatte. Dustin stand auf und streichelte das markenlose Gefieder der Eule. Sie schuhute und flog wieder in die Kälte. Draco starrte auf den Brief, denn die Handschrift kannte er zu gut.

„Das ist doch Hermines Schrift!", sagte Blaise.

„Wer ist Hermine?", fragte Russel neugierig.

„Seine Freundin!", sagte Blaise und zwinkerte vielsagend.

„Dann lassen wir dich in Ruhe! Kommt Jungs, lasst uns zur Küche gehen!", sagte Dustin und schob die beiden neugierigen Jungen hinaus.

Draco starrte auf den Brief. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, denn die Lehrer haben am Anfang des Schuljahres gesagt, dass keine einzige Eule die Schule erreichen kann.

Er öffnete den Brief langsam und fing an zu lesen.

_"Lieber Draco,_

_ich hoffe es geht dir gut. Mich hat es damals sehr geschmerzt, dich nicht anwesend zu sehen, doch ich weiß, warum du es getan hast. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es dir sagen soll. Nicht einmal schreiben kann ich es, denn es ist immer noch unglaublich. Doch ich versuch es dir irgendwie mitzuteilen, denn du gehörst auch dazu._

_Ich bin schwanger!"_

Draco starrte fassungslos auf die Zeilen. Sie ist schwanger...schwanger...schwanger.

Seine Hände zitterten unwillkürlich. Sie ist schwanger von ihm! Es ist sein Kind!

_"Ich habe nie an Abtreibung gedacht, denn ich will das Kind aufziehen. Es ist sehr schwer für mich, wie soll ich es meinen Eltern erklären? Harry und Ron wissen es, genauso wie Dumbledore und Snape. Seit man es mir ansehen kann, bleibe ich zu Hause. Du darfst dich nie zu diesem Kind anerkennen, denn du wärst in Gefahr. In vier Monaten ungefähr kommt es auf die Welt und ich werde es mit Hilfe meiner Freunde aufziehen. Wenn der Krieg vorbei ist, dann können wir vielleicht eine kleine Familie gründen. Bring dich bitte nie in Gefahr um das Kind zu sehen. Ich werde es alleine aufziehen, das Kind wird Harry und Ron als Vater haben. Es ist schrecklich durch einen Brief Abschied zu nehmen, doch ich hoffe inständig, dass es nicht entgültig ist. Du bist der Erbe Voldemorts, du darfst kein Kind von einem Muggel haben. Abschied nehmen ist sehr schwer, besonders, wenn es die Liebe deines Lebens ist._

_Ich liebe dich"_

Draco konnte Tränenflecke auf dem Pergament sehen. Seine Hände verkrampften sich. Er stand auf und gingohne querdurch den Raum. Er legte seine Hände auf sein Gesicht und blieb stehen. Verdammt! Er stieß kräftig gegen den Tisch, der in der Mitte seines Raumes stand. Der Tisch zersplitt in mehreren Stücke und fiel laut krachend auf den Boden. Er kniete sich hin und biss sich auf die Lippe. Er hasste sein Leben so sehr!

-.-.-.-.-.

Es war ein wunderbarer Sommertag. Draco kam gerade vom Laufen, als er jemand Bekanntes sah. Er schloss die Augen und öffnete sie wieder.

„Potter?"

Die besagte Person drehte sich um und er war es wirklich, Harry Potter. Harry Potter hat sich sehr verändert. Zwar standen seine schwarzen Haare immer noch etwas ab und sie waren immer noch zersaust, doch seine Augen, die früher hart und müde waren, strahlten Sanftheit und Frieden aus. Er war größer als Draco und er strahlte eine unbesiegbare Macht heraus. Wer hätte gedacht, dass aus dem schlaksigen Jungen so jemand wird?

„Ah, Malfoy! So sehen wir uns wieder!", sagte er und lachte.

Tausende Fragen waren in seinem Kopf und er wollte sofort alle fragen, doch Harry kam ihn zuvor.

„Es geht ihr gut! Sie ist jetzt im siebten Monat und der Geburtsdatum ist auf den 1. August festgelegt!", sagte er. „Es ist euer Prüfungstag, leider. Aber ein Muggelarzt kann sich auch verrechnen, hoffen wir es für dich. Sonst könntest du dich unsichtbar machen und dabei sein. Es soll ein Junge werden. Und warum ich hier bin? Ich bin euer Lehrer für Rohe Magie!"

Nun war Draco total verwirrt. Er hatte keine einzige Frage gestellt, doch Potter hatte genau die Fragen beantwortet, in der gleichen Reihenfolge. Aber er hatte doch seine Gedanken verborgen!

„Voldemort könnte deine Gedanken nicht lesen, ich aber! Das ist ein kleiner Teil von meiner Macht! Nun, wie ist die Schule hier so?"

„Anders als Hogwarts! Doch hier sind wenigsten spannendere Fächer. Aber Rohe Magie ist doch eigentlich schwer. Nicht mal Dumbledore kann alles!"

„Und wieder ein Teil von mir. Ich habe mit 16 angefangen und mit 18 Jahren kann ich auch nur einen kleinen Teil! Geh dich erst mal waschen, der Unterricht fängt gleich an!"

-.-.-.-.-

Als die vier Spione die Tür öffneten, fanden sie ein gemütlichen Raum vor. Es gab Stühle und riesige Kissen, ein Teppich, in den Farben rot und gold.

„Kommt ruhig herein und setzt euch irgendwo hin!", begrüßte Harry die Jungen.

„Harry!", sagte Blaise.

„Du meinst doch nicht Harry Potter?", sagte Russel.

„Der berühmte Harry Potter unterrichtet uns!", sagte Dustin und setzte sich auf einen Sessel.

„Macht es euch bequem, denn das ist wichtig, wenn ihr Rohe Magie produziert. Legt euch leicht nach hinten und vergisst für eine kurze Weile die Schule! Wir müssen schnell mit dem Fach anfangen, also müsst ihr heute schon sehr arbeiten."

Die Jungen lehnten sich gemütlich gegen sie Stühle und Russel verroch sich in einem dieser Sitzkissen. Draco konnte etwas Entspannung richtig brauchen.

„Gut, entspannt euch und konzentriert euch. Schließt eure Augen und denkt an das Schönste, was ihr erlebt, gesehen, angefasst habt. Dieser Moment oder dieser Gegenstand muss von euch erlebt sein, eine Erinnerung. Ah, wie ich sehe, habt ihr alle an das gleiche gedacht!", stellte Harry amüsiert fest.„Atmet ruhig ein und aus. Stellt euch dieses Mädchen bei euch. Seht ihr ihre Augen, ihren weichen Mund, ihre zarte Haut? Spürt ihr den Druck ihrer Lippen auf eurer? Wisst ihr noch, wie es sich anfühlte über ihre Haare, ihre Haut ,über ihre Lippen zu streichen? Hört ihr ihr Lachen? Wie sie mit euch redet? Riecht ihr ihr Geruch?"

Draco konnte Hermine sehen. Wie gern würde er sich noch einmal sehen. Noch einmal spüren, noch ein einziges Mal küssen? Ein einziges Mal streicheln, das letzte Mal mit ihr reden. Mit ihr leben. Mit ihr sterben!

„Ja, konzentriert euch auf das Mädchen. Immer weiter!", hörte er Harrys Stimme.

War es da gerade ihre Stimme? Ihr lachen? Ihre Haut auf seiner? Ihre Lippen auf seiner? Ihre Hand in seinem Haar? Ihre süßen Worte? Er sehnte sich so sehr an sie! Er wollte sie bei sich haben, immer!

„Liebe hat in der Rohen Magie viel zu tun! Doch gemischt mit Hass, Schmerz und Wut kann explosive Macht entstehen!"

Draco konzentrierte sich noch immer auf Hermine. Er würde gern noch einmal mit ihr tanzen! Mit ihr essen, mit ihr schlafen, mit ihr im Frieden leben.

„_Wer ist Draco Malfoy? Ich hasse ihn, er widert mich an. Habt ihr gesehen, wie er rumläuft? Als wäre er der König. Ich wünsche mir, dass er stirbt. Ich hasse ihn! Er hat mich missbraucht! Ich will nicht mehr leben, er hat mich angefasst! Er hat mein inneren Frieden getötet. Man sollte ihn töten, wie gern würde ich es tun!"_

War das nicht Hermines Stimme? So etwas würde sie nie sagen.

„_Ich will nicht mehr leben, er hat mich angefasst! Ich will ihn töten! Draco Malfoy, ich hasse dich_!"

Ein plötzlicher Schmerz durchflutete ihn. Es war Hermines Stimme, die das gerade gesagt hatte. Es war sie, die ihn hasst. Hat sie ihn angelogen? Hat sie mit ihm gespielt? Wieso schmerzt plötzlich alles ihn ihm?

„_Des Bastards Sohn wächst in meinen Körper heran. Ich will dieses Kind nicht! Es ist ein Kind der Schande, wie der Vater so der Sohn! Draco ist doch nicht viel anders, als sein Vater! Er spielt mit Gefühlen, er hat mich misshandelt! Ich will sterben! Tötet mich und nimmt Rache! **TÖTET MICH**!"_

Nein, nein! Es stimmt nicht! Es stimmt nicht!

„**Nein!"**

Plötzlich explodierte etwas vor Draco. Er duckte sich um nicht von Splitter und Holzstücken erschlagen zu werden. Rauch und Asche flog durch den Raum. Irgendjemand hustete.

„Bravo, gut gemacht Jungs! Eure Macht hat sogar die Hälfte des Raumes in Asche gelegt!", hörte er Harry Stimme.

Der Rauch verschwand etwas und Draco konnte die anderen ebenfalls stehen sehen. Sie sahen sich verwirrt und geschockt an.

„Ihr habt an das Gute gedacht, an die Liebe. Ich habe die Stimme des Mädchens angenommen und euch das schlimmste gesagt, das sie sagen könnte. Wie ich sehe, hat es geklappt!", sagte Harry und trat zu den Schülern.

Er sah hinaus und winkte mit der Hand. Plötzlich erschien wieder die Hälfte des Raumes.

„Wir werden nun draußen weiter machen. Ihr werdet lernen, wie ihr diese explosive Macht bündeln und nur ein Ziel angreifen könnt!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Am Ende des Tages konnten die Jungen sich nicht mehr richtig bewegen. Harry hatte ihnen die letzten Energiereste verbrauchen lassen. Sie lagen einfach draußen auf dem Boden und keiner konnte sich bewegen. Um ihnen herum sind alle Bäume verschwunden und Brandflecken zierten den Grasboden.

„Ihr seid nicht schlecht. Eigentlich könnt ihr euch richtig glücklich schätzen!", sagte Harry und ließ die Bäume und Pflanzen wieder wachsen.

„Wieso das denn?", fragte Blaise heiser.

„Wisst ihr denn nicht wer eure Lehrer sind?", fragte er und roch an den Rosen.

„Alte Männer, die nichts besseres zu tun haben?", stieß Draco hervor.

„War ja klar, dass du so denkst! Es sind die letzten Druiden Englands. Wenn sie sterben, gibt es keine mehr. Sie sind diejenigen, die die alte Tradition noch aufrecht halten. Sie suchen noch nach Nachfolger, doch die werden das alte Wissen nicht erben können!",flüsterte Harry.

„Wird du doch Druide! Du kannst doch eh alles!", sagte Russel.

„Mein Schicksal hat sich einen anderen Weg ausgesucht! Genug gefaselt, ich muss wieder los! Wir sehen uns morgen, bis dahin müsst ihr wieder Energie haben!", sagte Harry und nickte nur kurz, bevor er wieder verschwand.

Draco setzte sich hin. Er hatte so viele Fragen, doch Potter entwich ihm immer. Er wollte wissen, wie es ihr ging, und ob vielleicht die Worte, die er gehört hat, stimmen!

_„Sie liebt dich noch wie zuvor. Es zerreißt ihr das Herz, dich nie zu sehen. Wäre sie nicht schwanger, würde sie dahin siechen. Sie sieht das Kind als euer Schicksal. Vielleicht wird durch dieses Kind euer Leben gut? Sie liebt dich, vergiss das nie!"_

* * *

_A/N: Soo...wieder ein Kapitel!Unsere liebe Hermine ist schwanger!Jaja...ich bin böse...harharharhar...noch mal ein riesen Dankeschön für eure Reviews...ich hätte nie gedacht,dass ihr es soooooo mögt..._

_also...schön lesen...morgen oder übermorgen kommt der nächste und dann der epilog noch dazuuuu!_

_iAMfallen_


	19. So entsteht kein Königreich

_**Kapitel 18: So entsteht kein Königreich**_

_So entsteht kein Königreich, so wird es nur zerstört. –Xavier Naidoo_

Ein Tag nach Dracos Abschluss kam eine Eule geflogen. Er wollte gerade in den Zug einsteigen, der ihn und seine Freunde nach London bringen soll, als er wieder die schneeweiße Eule sah. Sie kam auf ihn zugeflogen und ließ eine Pergamentrolle in seine Hand fallen.

_Malfoy,_

_herzlichen Glückwunsch, du bist Vater eines Sohnes. Und noch einmal ein Lob an dich, du bist nun Spion des Phönixordens. Es wird mich freuen, wenn du in London angekommen bist, sofort zu mir kommst. Wir werden uns im Tropfenden Kessel treffen!_

_Harry Potter_

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco hatte sich als erstes ein Zimmer in Tropfenden Kessel genommen. Dort hat er seine Sachen in die Ecke geworfen und sich erst mal auf das Bett geworfen. Er ist mehrere Stunden mit dem Zug gefahren und er war einfach müde. Blaise und die anderen Jungen sind erst einmal einkaufen gegangen. Sie werden wohl auch auf ihren Abschluss anstoßen. Es klopfte an der Tür.

„Herein!", sagte er müde.

Die Tür knarrte auf und Schritte ertönten im Zimmer. Draco sah auf. Harry Potter sah sich im Zimmer um und lächelte.

„Im dritten Jahr bin ich abgehauen und in diesen Zimmer für kurze Zeit eingezogen. Wie war die Reise?", fragte Harry freundlich.

„Wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn du fast 6 Stunden mit dem Zug gefahren bist, zusammen mit zwei Vollidioten?", kam es von Draco.

„Es war also sehr angenehm. Du willst sicher den Grund wissen, warum ich dich sofort sehen wollte. Ich muss etwas mit dir besprechen!", sagte Harry und sah sich im Raum um.

Er tippte sich mit seinem Zeigefinger gegen den Kinn und schien etwas zu überlegen.

„Wir brauchen deine Hilfe für den letzten Kampf. Ich möchte nicht lange warten, denn sonst wird Voldemort stärker. Du und deine Freunde werden uns sehr hilfsbereit sein. Doch erst will ich mit dir reden. Denn du bist der Schlüssel zu Voldemort!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Er stand schwer atmend hinter einer Mauer. Der Krieg hat begonnen. Draco hat schon jetzt keine Energie mehr. Er hat es geschafft noch zu leben, nicht wie alle seiner Freunde.

Russel Dark war der Erste der fiel. Ein Fluch eines Todessers traf ihn. Der Fluch war für einen Auror in seiner Nähe gedacht, doch Dark warf den anderen Auror zur Seite und fiel. Er starb. Draco hatte diesen Jungen gemocht. Er verzauberte die Menschen mit seinem Charme, seinem Humor. Er hat immer gelacht, sogar am Ende. Als er fiel, flüsterte er noch: „_Es tut mir leid!_"

Als zweites fiel Dustin Schwarz. Er hat Draco und Blaise beschützt, die Russels Leiche hinter den Ruinen des Anwesen der Malfoy trugen. Ein junger Auror beschoss die Spione. Dustin war ein liebenswürdiger Mensch. Seine Leidenschaft für das Lernen und für Bücher, erinnerten Draco manchmal an Hermine. Draco wusste nicht viel über sein Leben. Er war verschlossen und schwieg immer, wenn die Jungen über ihr Leben sprachen. Doch der Schrei, den Dustin schrie, als er getroffen wurden, wird Draco nie vergessen. Als er am Boden lag, streckte er noch seine Hand nach den Himmel.

Und jetzt lag auch noch Blaise Zabinis Leiche neben seinen Füßen. Blaise wollte einem Auror helfen, der röchelnd auf dem Boden lag. Er half den jungen Mann gerade auf, als ein grüner Strahl ihn traf. Er wandte seinen Kopf nur noch einmal in Richtung Draco, bevor er fiel. Der Strahl kam von dem Zauberstab der Mörder seiner Eltern, McFrerenz. Draco hatte voller Zorn einen Fluch ausgesprochen und McFrerenz starb.

Nun stand Draco gegen einer Mauer angelehnt, verletzt, müde, kraftlos. Er starrte auf den Kampfplatz. Mehrere hundert Menschen lagen tot auf dem Boden, während noch welche kämpften. Die Todesserzahl schrumpfte rapide, die Rebellen unter der Führung Harry Potters nahm zu. Und dann passierte es. Er konnte mitten im Kampfplatz Hermine sehen.

Sie blutete an der Stirn, doch sie kämpfte an der Seite ihrer beiden Freunde. Er ging von der Mauer weg und lief über dem Schlachtfeld. Als würde sie wissen, dass er in ihrer Nähe ist, hielt sie inne und sah in seine Richtung. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie lächelte.

Er kämpfte sich durch zu ihr. Er spürte, wie sein Herz raste, als er sich ihr näherte.

Doch dann blieben alle stehen und sahen zu Harry Potter und Lord Voldemort. Beide standen sich schweigen gegenüber. Schnell zogen sie ihre Zauberstäbe und beide sprachen einen Fluch. Doch die Funken verschmolzen miteinander und ein goldener Strahl erschien aus beiden Zauberstäben.

„_Mea victor de te_!"

Harrys Stimme donnerte über den Schlachtfeld. Der goldene Strahl aus seinem Zauberstab wurde größer und eine mächtige Energiewelle stieß auf Voldemort zu. Dieser versuchte mit seinem Zauberstab den Kontakt abzubrechen- vergebens. Der goldene Strahl wurde immer größer und größer und kam Voldemort näher. Dieser murmelte schon verzweifelt Flüche, doch er konnte die nun schon goldene Kugel nicht verschwinden lassen. Die goldene Kugel kam immer näher zu ihm und verschluckte den Körper. Ein grässlicher Schrei ertönte über den Schlachtfeld. Gleißendes Licht ließ alle die Augen zu halten. Als das Licht langsam verlosch, war Voldemort verschwunden. Für immer!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Die verdammte Zeit war zu Ende. Draco drehte sich sofort zu Hermine, die neben Ron Weasley stand. Hermine wollte gerade zu ihm laufen, als sie plötzlich auf den Boden fiel. Draco starrte mit geweiteten Augen auf den Mann, der seinen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet hatte.

Lucius Malfoy.

Schnell zuckte Draco seinen Zauberstab und sprach den Todesfluch auf seinen Vater. Lucius fiel sofort und starb, doch das kümmerte Draco nicht. Er lief schnell zu Hermine. Er zog ihr Oberkörper auf sein Schoss. Sie atmete noch, doch ihr Puls ging langsamer. Sie sah ihn an und lächelte.

„Halte aus, gleich kommen Medihexen und helfen dir!", sagte er heiser.

„Weißt du, dass du im Gesicht blutest?", ihre Stimme war leise.

„Shh..., versuch dich zu entspannen. Sie kommen gleich!", sagte er und strich ihre Locken aus ihrem Gesicht.

„Ich hab dich vermisst. Und jetzt, wo ich dich haben kann, gehe ich wieder!", sagte sie leise und hustete- Blut spuckte sie.

„Du wirst nirgends hingehen, klar? Ich will dich nicht wieder verlieren!", sagte er leise.

„Pass gut auf dich auf und auch auf den Kleinen. Nimm ihn zu dir und erzieh ihn gut, ja? Erzähl ihm auch von mir, wenn er älter wird. Vergiss mich nicht, behalt mich immer in deinem Herzen. Wir werden uns lange nicht mehr sehen, doch ich bin immer in deiner Nähe. Ich wache über dich und über unser Kind!", sagte sie leise. „Ich bin müde, sehr müde. Ich geh jetzt schlafen, ich will schlafen. Ich darf doch schlafen gehen! Hört du dieses sanfte Lied? Ich kenn es...meine Großmutter hat mir immer dieses Lied vorgesungen. Ich sehe meine Grandma! Das Lied ist so schön, so schön! Ich... liebe ...dich, Draco!"

Langsam schloss sie ihre Augen. Er konnte spüren wie ihr Geist von ihrem Körper löste. Er drückte ihren leblosen Körper an sich und flüsterte leise: „Komm zurück, hast du gehört, komm zurück!"

Es war ihm egal, ob die anderen seine Tränen sehen. Er weinte. Er hat immer geglaubt, er hat es verlernt, zu weinen.

Er weinte um Russel Dark, weil er nie wieder surfen kann.

Er weinte um Dustin Schwarz, weil er nie die größte Bibliothek bauen kann.

Er weinte um Blaise Zabini, weil er nie wieder lachen kann.

Er weinte um die Menschen, die nie wieder leben können.

Er weinte um sich, weil er seinen Schatz nicht gut beschützt hat.

Er weinte um Hermine, weil ihr Wunsch eine Familie zu gründen, nie in erfüllen gehen kann.

Er weinte um die Welt, weil sie Menschen verdammt zu leben.

_Wie hab ich das gefühlt was Abschied heißt.  
__Wie weiß ichs noch: ein dunkles unverwundnes  
__grausames Etwas, das ein Schönverbundnes  
__noch einmal zeigt und hinhält und zerreißt – Rainer Maria Rilke_


	20. Epilog

_**Epilog:**_

Amalia Surrens war stolz auf sich selbst. Sie hatte in nur zwei Tagen ein ganzes Buch geschrieben und sie hatte gerade das fertige Manuskript in ihrer Hand. Doch irgendwie hat sie kein Ende der Geschichte gefunden, denn viele Fragen blieben offen.

Sie ging über den Kiesweg des Anwesen des Malfoys. Sie atmete die frische Luft ein. Blumen versüßen den Duft. Es war merkwürdig. Als sie das letzte Mal hier war, gab es eine Totenstille, doch jetzt konnte sie die Vögel singen hören. Sie klopfte an der Tür des Anwesens und ein Mann öffnete die Tür.

„Mr. Malfoy erwartet sie schon in der Bibliothek!", sagte er und ließ Amalia eintreten.

Sie ging durch das Anwesen. Die Sonne erhellte die Räume und die Dunkelheit war vollkommen verschwunden. Sie öffnete die Tür der Bibliothek und fand niemanden. Sie trat hinein und setzte sich auf einen der Ohrensessel.

Die Geschichte von Draco Malfoy und Hermine Granger war so unglaublich und wundeschön. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie auf diese Geschichte stoßen wird?

Die Tür knarrte auf und nicht Draco Malfoy trat in den Raum. Ein junger Mann mit braunen, kurzen Locken lächelte sie an. Er war groß und trug in Gegenteil zu Draco Malfoy Muggelkleidung. Seine Augen hatten ein helles grau und er hatte Grübchen. Amalia stand auf. Sie war bezaubert, nie hat sie so jemand gutaussehendes gesehen.

„Ah, Amalia Surrens! Darf ich mich vorstellen, ich bin Marcus Malfoy!", sagte er mit einer tiefen Stimme, die sie an Draco Malfoy erinnern ließ.

Sie nahm seine ausgestreckte Hand und schüttelte sie.

„Es freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen!", sagte sie höflich.

„Duzen Sie mich, ich darf doch auch? Gut, vielleicht kennst du mich noch? Ich war mit dir in Hogwarts, doch ich bin zwei Jahre älter!", sagte er und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl.

„Du warst doch der, der immer in der Bibliothek war!", sagte sie und lächelte verlegen.

„Genau! Das ist also das Buch. Du bist fertig geworden?", fragte er.

„Na ja, das Ende ist mir nicht sehr gelungen! Aber wo ist denn Mr. Malfoy?", fragte sie.

„Mein Vater ist letzte Nacht gestorben!", sagte er mit einem traurigen Lächeln. „Aber ich freue mich irgendwie für ihn, er wollte so oft sterben und jetzt kann er meine Mutter wieder sehen. Das hört sich vielleicht kalt und böse an, aber ich habe meinen Vater sehr geliebt und ich habe immer gesehen, wie er es gehasst hatte zu leben.Er hat dieses für dich bereitstellen lassen!", sagte er und reichte ihr ein Paket und ein Brief.

Sie nahm den Brief und öffnete ihn.

_Miss Surrens,_

_ich danke Ihnen sehr. Denn nun ist die Geschichte erzählt worden und ich kann gehen. Ich habe erst jetzt bemerkt, dass ich nur gehen kann ,wenn die Geschichte erzählt worden ist und jeder das wahre Leben kennt. Doch nun zum Ende: Ich nahm den Kleinen zu mir und erzog ihn. Er ist ein guter Junge und ich liebe ihn. Ich habe ihn erzogen, doch nun kann er auf sich aufpassen und braucht mich nicht! Dennoch wache ich und seine Mutter über ihn. Sehen Sie in das Paket! Denn das ist das Ende, welches ich mir gewünscht habe!"_

Amalia legte den Brief beiseite und öffnete das Paket. Sie fand dort zwei weißgoldene Ringe. Eines der Ringe hatte einen kleinen Diamanten, der strahlte. Sie nahm einen der Ringe und betrachtete ihn, als sie eine kleine Botschaft in der Innenseite des Ringes fand. Sie nahm den anderen und las:

„Wir gehören zusammen, wie der Wind und das Meer!" 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Ende-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

_A/N: Nun,das war das Ende dieses FF. Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass sich soviele dafür interessieren und es lesen. Es freut mich wirklich. _

_Ich möchte allen Reviewern Danken, dafür, dass sie mir geschrieben haben und ich immer weiter machen konnte. _

_Außerdem möchte ich meiner Beta-Readerin danken, **July85**. Danke, dass du alles gelesn und berichtig hast!_

_Ich hoffe ihr werdet meine nächsten FF lesen und mir soviele Reviews schreibt, wie hier!_

_iAMfallen_


End file.
